Tickles your fancy
by Theory-n-Enchantment
Summary: When Raven wakes from a night of pleasure, she finds evidence of the night she hadn't planned on. Shock and embarrassment are her first reaction. But a surprising ally assures her to embrace her more sexual side. And she finds exactly what she needs, a friend to confide in and a partner to explore with. A BBRAE story of exploring the definition of pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- this is not a 'one-true love'/ 'lose-your-virginity' type of love story. This is a story of Raven exploring what satisfies her, and finding love in an understanding partner. It's a different twist, different type of story. I've been debating putting it up since it's not a normal fall in love/ date progression of relationship. But, I wanted to show a healthy relationship that isn't exactly traditional. But if you're on the M rated stories for sex, there will be tons of that._

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun was barely peeking through the curtains when Raven first woke up. Blinking several times, she finally started to become conscious of her surroundings. It had been a wild night. A very unexpected night, to say the least. The soft fabric of her sheets felt good on her bare skin as she rolled to her stomach. It was rare for her to sleep naked, and the shock of the feeling brought back the memory of the night before.

The thought of those lips on hers. Those hands on her body. That delicious tongue where she would have never pictured it. Teleporting herself back, she had simply thrown her clothes on the floor and barely stayed awake long enough to hook the camera up. As her eyed had started to drift shut, she had simply fallen into bed. Smiling she took a deep inhale before blowing it back out with a content sigh. She wasn't sure if they should have done it. Sex can complicate things. But in the after-glow of the night, she didn't care.

A quiet knock startled her. Stuffing the pillow over her head, she tried to ignore it.

"Hey, Rae?" Gar said from the other side, "Sorry to wake you, I heard you had the camera. I promised some kids I would be at the park today and they want pictures." Groaning she pushed the pillow aside and quickly levitated over some clothes off the floor. She slipped the shirt over her head. And without missing a step, levitated the shorts on. As soon as her hands were free she caught the camera and opened the door. Shoving the camera into his hands, she ignored the smirk on his face. He was trying to hide the fact that he could tell exactly why she was in such disarray. Gar had a certain way of always knowing what she had been up to. Arching a brow, she challenged him to comment that she probably still smelled pungently of sex.

"Do you need to get anything off here?" He asked, holding up the camera.

"No, I got it off last night."

"Probably my loss." He gave her a wicked smile, but she didn't reward him with a response. He was a harmless flirt. Glancing over him she wondered how he acted around those he actually did want to sleep with.

"Thanks, Rae" He lightly chuckled at her unamused stare, and gave the camera another bounce, turning to leave.

"Mhm," Raven waved him off and let the door close. Though before it fully shut, she caught Gar glance behind him and give her a small wink. Slipping back into bed, she wrapped her arms around her pillow and quickly fell back to sleep.

Raven woke again to a brightly lit room with a slight smile on her face. The small sleep had brought with it several delicious dreams. Some of which, were just memories of the previous night. Biting her lip, she rolled over in bed. It had been awhile since she slept that hard, but multiple orgasms probably did that to a body. Not that she had much experience with that.

It had taken her awhile to finally trust her emotions enough to do anything sexual. And she felt like she was just scratching the surface of what pleasure could mean. But she was shy and didn't know how to pursue other things. She had always let things up to her partner. And those were only pathetic goth humans she met at her café as Rachel. It was almost less of an exposure to have sex as Rachel and she thought that was probably why she had chosen to do it that way. Few of the titans knew her as Rachel. And if she was particularly awkward or unskilled one night, the next day as Raven no one would know. Not even the man she had been with. She also felt she could take risks as Rachel she couldn't as Raven. Raven had a heroic imagine to keep up, Rachel could do all sorts of naughty things.

However, all the guys she had been with had been relatively boring. And she didn't know how to ask for anything else. It always went through the same progression; some foreplay, possibly oral, then sex in one or two typical positions. Sometimes she would have an orgasm, if they kept up the foreplay enough. But other times, she just faked it to get them to hurry up and finish. A smile spread across her face as she compared all those sad excuses for pleasure, to last night.

Through puberty, she had read up on her heritage. There was story after story of the desires of a demon. And with finally accepting that she could feel emotions, she was also starting to accept her heritage and all it came with. Or trying to. Last night had certainly been a step in the right direction. Why should you just accept the destruction and mayhem, when there was insatiable lust and desire to go with it?

Taking her time, she showered and dressed. The common room was quiet as she ate. Everyone was out enjoying the beautiful summer day she assumed. And she was perfectly content enjoying a meal by herself. She savored her long lunch before returning to her room.

Casually she sat down her tea cup and tapped a key on her computer. Drumming her fingers on the cup as the machine whirled to life, she thought about her sex life in general. She wouldn't have guessed she would have enjoyed that as much as she had. Maybe she didn't know herself as much she had thought. The same message from last night flicked on the screen. It was telling her the pictures had been moved to her computer. Moving to close it, she noticed what it actually said. They had been copied. Copied. Not moved. Not cut and pasted. Copied. The blood quickly rose to her cheeks as she thought of her green teammate finding those pictures.

Immediately, she jumped up and flew down the hallway. Without considering any sort of common decency, she threw open Gar's door and landed in his room. He was already standing up from his chair when she entered. The look of shock already obvious. With his hands stretched out, he was instantly trying to calm her down.

"I didn't watch it I promise." The knot in her stomach worsened and she felt the creep of nausea start to roll in. She started to speak but he cut her off.

"I thought you had gotten everything off, so when I saw the video file I assumed the kids had taken a video accidently. Once I realized what it was I stopped. I promise." His voice had started to lose its frantic high pitch as he must have realized she wasn't angry. She had already stopped listening to him. Her mind had stopped at the mention of a video. They hadn't meant to make a video. Going over the night quickly she tried to think of when they might have started filming. The thundering of her heart had started out shouting anything he was saying. Those files were on someone else's computer, and now a video too. The pictures were one thing, she knew they were being taken. And if they got out, it wouldn't have been the worse thing. Embarrassing, probably. But this video could have anything from last night on it, and judging by the shock on Gar's face it contained something that shouldn't get out.

"Rae?" A voice broke through her thoughts.

"I have to go." She turned to leave, but stopped as she remembered the whole reason she had come to his room. Pivoting on her heels she looked back at him. He was straightening up from his computer again.

"Are you…" He started.

"Are they gone?" She blurted out, preparing to run again. He pointed to the computer.

"Yeah, they're all gone. Are you okay?" Stopping, she didn't know how to answer that. As thoughts of a video started swarming through her mind, thoughts of doubt also started to appear. Last night she was a bit too wrapped up in the moment to care about the next day. But the moment had sobered her, and now she wasn't. It wasn't just about a possibly innocent sex tape leak now. But someone else would surely find out about what she had done. Sex tape or not, secrets could only stay secrets for so long between five people sharing a house. What would they think of her?

Glancing up, she tried to judge what the first of the few would think. "I…we…um." She stammered out. He stepped closer, concern evident on his face. Gently he grabbed her arms, as you would to steady someone before they faint.

"Rae, listen the video is no big deal. It's gone. It certainly doesn't change anything between us. Hell, good for you. You looked happy this morning, despite your determination to glare at me." She let a small smile show, he was being nice about it at least. His voice dropped as his mind was obviously wandering. "I support it one hundred percent. I'm surprised though. This is pretty progressive of him, I always pictured him as a traditionalist in that aspect."

Raven regarded him for a second. What if things weren't so cut and dry as they had seemed last night? It was foolish worrying she thought, yet she couldn't shake an odd feeling something would turn sour from this point.

"I need to go, " she said quietly, glancing up again she saw he still looked slightly concerned. "I have to go make sure that video isn't getting out anywhere." She tried to assure him that was it.

"Mhm…it's not just about the video, is it?" Shaking her head, she looked down. His sigh assured her, he was thinking the same thing she was. With a few brushes of his thumbs on her arms, he let go.

"If you need an unaffiliated third party, or well… fourth," he tried to give her a smile, joking at the situation, "I'm here to listen." Again, she shook her head. There was only one person she could, and should talk to right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The roof door opened behind Raven, but she didn't look. Even as the footsteps grew louder, till they were obviously right beside her, she didn't look.

Sighing, Gar sat beside her, dangling his legs off the edge with hers.

"You look worse off than this morning, still don't want to talk about it?" He asked, turning to look at her. She just shook her head, though the offer was becoming more tempting. He was the only other person to know what was going on. She was still immensely embarrassed that he not only knew what she did, but had witness whatever amount of the video he had seen. And it would feel good to hear another opinion. Or just get hers off her chest. The past few hours hadn't done much to quell her anxiety. In fact, it had only make it grow. And knowing that right now, there was a horribly difficult discussion going on only a few floors below her, made it worse.

Gar hadn't stopped watching her face, "I promise, you can speak without any risk of judgement. If it helps I can…" he started to offer, but she had already made up her mind.

"If it makes a difference we had been drinking." She started. Looking back at him for the first time, she saw a small sincere smile on his face. He wanted her to continue.

"It was sort of a girls' night. Star had asked me to take pictures of her for Dick. Since he's been gone so much as Nightwing now, she wanted to send him something. She wanted my advice, like I knew anything about it. But being the only other woman in the tower, I felt like I should at least try. And after a few drinks it went from awkward and funny to actually being sexy." Taking a deep breath in, she could feel her face breaking out in a blush.

This was going to be one of the most awkward conversations she'd ever had. As she had sat up here, she had gone over her actions again and again. What if she was a lesbian and that's why she hadn't had that romance novel type of sex. She didn't want to come out of the closet if she wasn't even sure yet. But Gar already knew what had happened, no use in hiding it from him. And right now, she had other things to worry about, not just her sexuality she had recently put into question.

"Well, she wanted me to join her. I mean she does have a surplus of lingerie. So, I did. Not for anyone in particular. But as she had put it 'just in case'. And well….one thing lead to another." Quickly she pushing the end out, and took a deep breath in. Glancing at Gar, she was surprised to find him simply sitting there as if she were explaining any other event in history. He didn't look surprised, disturbed, or even humored.

"Well, last night she had told me that there was a custom on her planet. The men would leave for several months at a time. And in order to satisfy their needs, the women left at home would simply take care of each other. It created a happier environment for the women so they could carry on as a unit till the men returned. At the time, it somewhat occurred to me that this is earth, but I was a bit tipsy and she was saying it was normal. So, I agreed it must be fine." Sighing and drumming her fingers, she looked back at Gar. His face reflected the same pain hers did, though he was trying to hide it.

"I talked to her after I found out about the video. She didn't realize it was taped either, but didn't seem to mind. So, I finally had to ask her. I think I had refused to think about till I was in your room. Knowing there was a video, that it was on her computer with our pictures, and that someone else would probably see it. That Dick would probably see it. It scared me. So, I asked her if she had actually talked to Dick about this. She was confused of course. Till I explained that it's not a normal practice found on earth. In fact, some would consider it cheating. Okay…" she glanced at him again, "pretty much everyone would. They're talking now… downstairs." Without anything left to say she looked back towards to ocean. And after several minutes he spoke.

"I'm sure this isn't the first time a difference in culture has come between them." He was right of course, but it didn't make her feel better. Besides, his own face didn't show total confidence in his words, but he was trying to stay positive.

"No, but what if they break up? I destroyed a perfectly good relationship between two of our best friends. I…I…" She didn't want to say it, so she whispered leaning towards him, "I'm a homewrecker."

He smiled, "I'm sure it'll all be fine. He's been pretty cool about seeing things from her perspective on things before. Anyway, they're a pretty casual couple."

"Yeah, about feeding him worms, not sleeping with someone else." She muttered. Almost gnawing on her lip, she looked away. It had been almost an hour since Dick had arrived. Raven wanted to know something, just to get the waiting over with. Was he going to be mad, and was Star in there crying? The new guilt of having an upset friend started to worry her. What if he had left and she hadn't known? Star would be devastated in her room all alone. Suddenly standing, Gar flinched back and looked up at her.

"I think I should go check on her. Make sure she's alright. I have no idea if he's even still here. I mean what if…" She was starting to get frantic. It wasn't a feeling she was used to, and feeling the anxiety made the anxiety worse. Till it was the only thing she could focus on. Standing and grabbing her arms again, Gar forced her to be quiet.

"I'm sure it's fine, Rae." His words were sweet, but still not all that comforting. All of this was her fault, she shouldn't be sitting on the side lines waiting for an answer. If she needed to be pleading Star's case, shouldn't she be down there?

Pushing her way out of his arms she started briskly walking through the door and down the stairs. The patting of feet followed her. But she didn't bother to tell him to go away. If anything, having him follow her, kind of made her feel better. Maybe he would even stand up for their case as well? The hall outside Star's door was silent. The silence almost made it worse, like a somber depression had rolled over her cheerful friend. And leaning on the door didn't help, she couldn't hear anything. Part of her hoped that was good, at least there was no yelling or crying. But another part of her started to think over all the dreadful things that might have already happened.

A hand on her back caused her to jump, and floating she moved silently away from him to watch. Gar had moved his own ear up against the door. Initially he stared at the floor, concentrating on what was going on. Anxiously she started clenching her own fingers, twisting or pulling on the opposite hand. For a second she forced herself to close her eyes and breath, she hadn't been this nervous in a long time. The anticipation of waiting for a bad guy was one thing. She knew what to do then, she was trained in that. But the anticipation of a fight between friends, or worse, the ending of friendships was much worse than she could bear. And the guilt of being the cause was sickening.

Gar's face slowly formed a small smile, and he glanced up at her. Then he looked back down and waited for something. His fangs shown in the low light of the halls as he grinned and began moving from the door. Using his hands, he started pushing her down the hall. She tried to question him, but he simply whispered for her to go on. After a few turns through the halls she had to know what was going on.

"Well?" she whispered.

"Heh, I can tell you he's certainly not angry." He kept his voice equally low and smiled down at her. She understood his meaning.

"Just because he's not mad now, doesn't mean he wasn't at one point. But at least they made up, I guess." She looked down but caught his noise of disagreement.

"Ehh…"

"What?"

He hesitated, regarding her for a few seconds before answering. "If he _had_ been upset about it, I doubt they would be watching the evidence right now."

"WHAT?!" Despite trying to whisper, the shrillness in her voice caused him to jump. Her voice rarely made this sound.

Sticking his hands out to calm her down he continued. "If it makes it any better, I think he really likes it." Then with a hint of sultriness, "Apparently, you make one hell of a movie." He waggled his eye brows for effect.

"That doesn't make it better!" She growled. Though his now casual demeanor and relaxed posture started to rub off on her. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad." Groaning, she put her hands over her face and leaned into the wall, burring her face in shame. "Why is this happening? This isn't real."

"Rae." He leaned against the wall, "Honestly, don't beat yourself up. Do you regret it?"

"Of c.." he cut her off.

"No, think about it. Dick aside, since he obviously isn't mad. Do you regret it? I recall you looking quite happy this morning. I think you even popped your hip out a bit more when you leaned on your door. A little more comfortable and confident than usual." Raven paused, though still covering her face with her hands. It was odd having Gar tell her to think rationally. She did recall the pure joy she felt when she woke this morning. And everything they had done. Star had introduced her to a strange toy she had brought back from her own world. Raven had at least one orgasm because of that particular toy. It was a lot of firsts for Raven, first night having more than one orgasm, first time having someone else use a toy on her, and certainly first woman. If Dick wasn't a problem, and she just thought about the two of them, it was an easy answer.

"No," she sighed. "I guess I don't." It was a calming revelation. She had thoroughly enjoyed the night. Nothing was going to come of it. No undying love and eternal devotion. It was just two friends enjoying each other, just as Star had said.

"Everything worked out just fine. Maybe he even supports this whole tradition she has. He is gone a lot after all. From what I understand he isn't even that great about calling in when he's wrapped up in a case elsewhere. Most human beings need, well… most _people_ need some sort of tenderness from time to time. And I'm sure an extrovert like her needs a bit more than someone like him. Hey," he leaned towards her, "at least now you aren't a homewrecker." Groaning, Raven started opening a portal to slip back to her room. As she stepped in, she could hear Gar chuckle and walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dick had left without saying anything to Raven. Partly because she had hidden from him. He wouldn't have known she had spied on him. But all she would have been able to think about was that he had not only watched her having sex with his girlfriend, but apparently enjoyed it so much it led to _him_ having sex with his girlfriend. At least after he left, Star carried on happy as always.

She was busy making some sort of stew in the kitchen, a few nights later when Raven finally allowed them to be alone together. She obviously could have gone to the alien's room to talk, instead of using the excuse that too many friends were around. But she was too nervous.

"Hey, Star." She said, grabbing some tea as if everything was completely normal.

"Oh, hello friend!" Star placed the spoon on the counter and turned to face her friend. "I am happy to see you! Apologies are needed, I'm afraid." Star grew slightly somber as she let her shoulders drop. "I did not realize what position I must have put you in. Dick said you were probably avoiding us because you were afraid we had done something wrong. I had not known the customs on earth were different in this manner. Luckily though, Dick is understanding." She grabbed Raven's hands and smiled. "I promise."

Raven returned a small smile, looking down at their hands. She hadn't felt Star's hands since that night. And the sensation brought a strange mix of emotions. Just the memory of their night made her desires rise. But following the subconscious flare, she felt confusion and uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked, looking back up.

"Oh yes. He said he is gone quite a lot." Her face saddened at the thought. "But it is our duty to the world, and I accept that. So," she perked up, "all is well between us." Raven smiled, a little more comforted. But not was all well with herself.

Despite having enjoyed herself that night, she was still internally struggling with her sexuality a bit. In the past few days she had gone back over passages that mentioned the bisexual, pansexual, or just straight overly sexual nature of demons. Maybe she wasn't a lesbian after all. When she had decided she was ready to start having sex, she had obviously gone to men. But recently she had wondered if it was just because she had seen mostly heterosexual couples in the media.

Star smiled and turned to resume her cooking, while Raven quietly sipped her tea. Letting herself slip into her own thoughts. Perhaps it was just two friends making each other happy and she was over analyzing it. Everything she had heard growing up in the city told her this was bad; she wasn't being a healthy woman. But she had also heard her whole life that being a half demon was bad. And she had fought to prove that not the case.

Gar had helped probably more than he realized. Though he hadn't done much, it was more the thought of it. He had pointed Star out the minute she appeared after her night with Dick, making sure that Raven also saw everything was fine, and Star was happy. And during a lesbian sex scene on tv, he had winked at her and mentioned her and Star were probably better. At the time, she had blushed and gotten up to "get a drink".

But it was nice to know he wasn't judging her. He was getting better at choosing his jokes. And although he would throw a lesbian joke her way once in awhile, they never offended her. He was actually overly open and understanding about it. And hearing him just accept it so easily made her embarrassment of the whole thing slip away. But only to her, he had kept her secret her own and respected her privacy. Though, now the only permanent resident of the tower not to know was Victor.

By the time Raven had finished with her tea and placed the cup in the dish washer, Star had turned off the burner and was placing the pot aside.

"Shall we do something? I have missed our friend time." Star excitedly began floating. It was hard to tell her no when she got so excited about even a potential yes.

"What about that?" Raven pointed to the pot.

"Oh, it has to sit out all night and become solid." Star began floating higher, and started tugging on Raven's hand. Raven grimaced at the container and followed Star back to the plush feminine room. Immediately Star began sorting through her closet offering several things to Raven. She picked the nail polish. It had been their compromise many times before. Star could concentrate on Raven's nails and Raven could enjoy the peace and quiet while still being with her friend. Sometimes they would talk, but it had become as sort of ritual to talk in low voices.

"Black," Raven replied to the gesture, as Star held out several bottles. Star huffed and put the rest back. She always chose black. But this time, Raven also offered to paint Star's nails. After all, she had avoided the poor woman for several days.

Almost an hour later, they sat side by side looking out the window in a dim lit room. Painted nails on their knees, meditating together. However, this time, with a shocking realization, the silence was not what Raven had needed. It had left her mind to wander. With every touch of Star's hands on hers she had thought about that night. And as they floated side by side, she couldn't help but feel the anticipation grow. Of course, they had chosen to come back to the room they had been in their first night. Glancing at the bed, she felt her desire start to burn. Now that she knew what sort of orgasms Star could give her, she wanted more.

Forcing her eyes shut, she turned back to the window and told herself to focus. She hadn't fully accepted her sexuality, but every part of her body was starting to answer her questions for her. Star could give her pleasure, it made both of them happy, so was it really bad?

"Raven?" Star asked quietly. Raven poked an eye open and glanced as the floating girl next to her. "Are you alright, you appear to be at such the unease."

"I'm fine," she answered out of habit, facing forward again. Then glancing back, she opened her mouth to start her question but hesitated with discomfort. Star had not looked away.

"Do you know about the 'normal' relationships here on earth?"

"Some. Why do you ask?"

"When it comes to… _us._ That doesn't strike you as odd? Like compared to the 'normal'?"

"No," Star shook her head. "You're my dne irf. This is what dne irf's do. They make each other happy. Whatever that may mean for them."

Raven sighed, Star was so calm and certain about this. Raven saw her with Dick. Star adored Dick, in more ways than one. And yet here she was, so easily talking about them having sex.

"Too bad we aren't on your planet. It sounds so accepting." Raven spoke staring out the dark room at the ocean. They weren't really meditating, more just floating side by side in the right position. Yet, it eased her greatly to float beside her friend, just absorbing her calm nature. Her eyes flicked to Star, as she let out her own sigh. The alien's head had dropped slightly as she looked at her lap.

"No, I have grown to prefer it here. The men are gone for long lengths at a time, as is true for some of your men. But they are not always nice when they return. There are no rules on my planet about hurting a loved one. So, women have to be strong and stand up to them. At times, it can be…hostile. I think we actually show too much emotion sometimes. We are very happy, of course. But sometimes we also show great anger." Reaching her arm across to Raven, she gripped Raven's upturned hand.

"That is why we have grown the custom to help our dne irfs. It brings us joy during times of sorrow or loneliness." Raven lightly gripped her hand in return, letting her know she understood. And she did. Slowly she was starting to accept what that meant about her.

"Raven," Star quietly spoke, "are you sure you are well?"

Raven nodded, absentmindedly, closing her eyes to resume her mental deliberation. But a set of lips abruptly stopped all her thoughts. Eagerly, she unfolded her legs and opened her mouth. Star didn't hesitate. She tenderly pushed her tongue inside for a long deep kiss, and started unclipping Raven's cloak. It hit the ground in a soft thud, causing Raven to gasp. Her body had reacted quickly, and she could feel her desire flare to life inside her. Reaching up she began her own dismantle of her teammate's uniform. Star's fingers lightly traced down from her neck, between her chest and lightly over Raven's stomach. The line drawn by Star's fingers lit a warm glow on Raven's tingling skin. Oh so gently Star lightly kissed Raven's neck. Letting out a sigh, Raven decided she didn't care what anyone outside of that room could possibly think of her sexuality. Her body wanted this. She wanted this.

Star's breasts came free with a light bounce and Raven took one in each hand, massaging it. They had spent a lot of time explaining the differences in each other's bodies and what that meant that night. And Star had described the pleasure of feeling the hard pressure on her breasts. It was like working out a knot in someone's muscle, but this time the harder you pressed, the more she groaned.

"Oh, Raven," Star moaned against her neck. Raven smiled. She hadn't been surprised Star was talkative in bed. She was quite thankful of the fact, being relatively quiet herself. With one more passionate kiss, Star began unzippering the back of Raven suit and peeling it off. As Raven let her fingers explore Star's chest, the alien began to seem more rushed, needy, and more excited. But looking down at her own fingers frantically fidgeting with Star's bottoms, Raven realized she was as well. Her breath was now coming in shallow gasps while Star worked her tongue down her bare neck and shoulder.

Finally levitating the bottoms off, she clutched the woman's head as the tongue's travels wound up on her nipple. Star greedily wound her tongue around each nipple before taking ample amount of time to suck on each one. Slipping her fingers under her uniform, Raven began squirming out of the rest of it. And as she got the fabric off her hips, two fingers instantly found their way inside her.

Star almost jumped up, looking at Raven's face. While her fingers explored the folds of Raven's vagina, her face became more and more excited.

"You are feeling better then?" Star asked, excited. Raven had already left the ground, and was floating with her legs spread wide open. Find it hard to talk, she just moaned and nodded. The fingers were moving around her folds, then the thumb found a nice little bump, causing her to jump.

"And what was this called Raven?" Star asked, rubbing her thumb over it again. Raven's hands flew to Star's shoulders and she gasped.

"Clit," she barely got out. Star giggled and pulled her hand away. Gasping for air she watched as the woman brought her hand up. She could see the sheen of her juices covering the fingers. Star's pink tongue came out and started cleaning her hand off, almost sending Raven over.

"Can we try something I saw on tv?" Star asked between licks. Raven nodded. "They called it …" Star's hand came down as she thought about it, "seventy nine I think?"

Raven smiled, "Sixty nine, Star."

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "You lick my thrangor, while I lick your…poosee?" Raven had to smile again, a mixture of excitement and humor. The naked alien began floating above her and flew to the bed. Laying her body parallel to the bed a few feet up, Raven got the hint she was to be on the bed. Climbing on, she laid opposite the girl and watched as the body above her came closer. Her heart thudded, knowing as soon as the legs in front of her were to reach her own mouth, an oddly soft tongue was going to burry itself within her wet folds. She spread her legs as far as they could possibly go, and watched the pair above her do the same thing. Star was doing a brilliant job, whether she knew it or not, of floating down teasingly slowly, and letting Raven's anticipation build dramatically. Having to restrain herself, Raven watched helplessly as the body in front of her became closer and closer.

Star had pretty much the same anatomy as a human. Except her clit was more spread out on the bottom of her opening. And teeth, more than a tongue, excited her. Not able to wait, Raven picked her head off the bed and reached for the woman. She ran her tongue over the fleshy, wrinkled patch below Star's opening before scraping her bottom teeth over it.

Star let out a foreign curse word and pressed her own tongue between Raven's legs. Biting down harder, Raven grabbed the woman's ass and moaned. Star followed suit, and grabbed one cheek in each hand. Her moans vibrated Raven's vagina and Raven arched under the tongue. Removing one hand, Raven brought it down and slowly stuck it inside the woman. It felt totally different than her own. There were ridges and grooves for her finger the run along. And as she stroked her finger inside, she began picturing the man that would normally be here. She could imagine he enjoyed these grooves more than she did. As Star pushed her tongue down deep inside Raven, Raven started picturing his penis going in and out as her finger did. His head softly bouncing along the ridges as it went. And as Star's moans increased she thought about how she had missed that precious moment last time, but this time she wouldn't.

Nodding and screaming against the aliens thrangor, she hoped Star knew what she meant. The mouth on her own vagina nodded back, and two fingers found themselves on each side of her clit, starting to rapidly rub it. The tongue didn't stop its exploration and the fingers kept picking up the pace till Raven could feel the early signs of her orgasm. On top of her, she changed to three fingers and was wildly but gently chewing on the woman's bottom fold.

With one muffled scream, Raven inhaled and pulled the skin into her mouth. Sucking it deeply as her one hand squeezed the ass on top of her, pushing Star's body closer to her own. Star released her mouth from Raven and screamed as well. This time Raven's fingers would be able to feel the orgasm. And it was as amazing as Star had described it, the shock seemed to travel down the grooves, and one by one they quickly pushed into the center. The wave ran along her fingers in a delightful pressure telling her the friend above her had finished. Soon after Star had pulled away to scream, she had inserted her own fingers. And while her head rested on Raven's leg she felt Raven's own pulses.

After several minutes, they finally found the desire to move, and drag themselves up on the bed till they laid side by side. Star leaned over and gave her one last deep kiss before falling asleep on the bed. Raven only managed to stay awake for a few more seconds. But long enough to fully accept her desire for her friend. She wasn't sure what this meant for her future selection of partners, but she knew she no longer wanted to just settle. There was such a thing as wonderful sex.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N I already had this written (I like to stay a few chapters ahead of the game). But since the last chapter admittedly spoke more to a RaeStar story, I decided to add this one early to ease the curiosity (just a tad)._

* * *

Chapter 4

Raven and Star woke side by side to the alarm.

"Trouble!" Star gasped, sitting straight up, and bolted to her clothes. For a split-second Raven considered how she felt as she awoke next to her friend. She felt at peace about the whole thing. She felt satisfied and content. And a little lazy. But they didn't have that luxury. Levitating her uniform over she quickly got dressed and followed Star to the common room.

Cyborg was already there, pulling up the information on their screen. With Gar patiently waiting behind him. As soon as the girls appeared he turned to look at them. But when Star flew up to look over Cyborgs shoulder, his eyes stayed on Raven. The look on his face told Raven he knew what had happened. He gave her a quick wink before looking forward as the screen lit up.

"Looks like just a couple new guys with some explosives. No problem, we just need to make sure things don't get worse." Cyborg said.

Turned out, it was not just a few simple guys. Their explosives weren't stolen like was assumed. They had powers and were generating balls of energy out of nothing, and throwing them around to explode in the streets and bank. They were new though, that much was true, and certainly untrained. They had fallen for simple attacks, and had become desperate. Relentless strikes were being thrown at the titans, and they hid behind various walls or objects waiting for better times to attack.

Gar appeared by Raven as a small explosion went off to the left where he had been.

"At least the bombs are getting weaker. I think they must be tiring out." He yelled. As the last bits of rubble fell, Raven glanced at Gar. He nodded, and she floated over the top of their hiding spot to quickly launch an ATM at the brother closest to her. It was blown to pieces before it hit him, and she ducked back down before the insides of the machine were lodged inside her. Thuds hit the wall they leaned on, and shots could be heard as Star took aim at the distracted brother.

"Speaking of fireworks…" his eye brows raised several times as he leaned over.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh my g…" but he was gone. Poking back over, she saw him take another hit at the man. Raven tried to distract the man with several other items, but he just fought them all off with one large radiating explosion. Raven quickly ducked back down, and leaned on the wall. Gar reappeared beside her, still smiling.

"I'm just picking on ya, Rae. I'm happy for you." He tried to peak around, but pulled back as the wall shook with another bomb.

"Mhm," Raven went to look as the dust cleared, but he snatched her back and pulled her close. Knowing what that had to mean, Raven quickly covered them in a force field. The wall was brought down this time, and the impact on her shield weakened her a tad. Gar easily scooped her up and moved to a new hiding spot.

"No, for real. I just like people happy. And whatever that takes for you, I'm glad you found it." He said sincerely, poking around the wall to see what was happening. But he quickly added, "And you always have such a pretty glow after sex." With a wink, he was gone. Raven felt herself blush and her eyes widen in shock. But she quickly brushed it off as she heard Cyborg's cry of victory. Raven took the chance to look, and saw Star duck as a few shots were sent her way. But, they were at least one guy down. Gar managed to surprise him and knock the wind out of him, but he was the stronger of the two, and blasted him back.

Gar reappeared beside her as she watched Star and Cyborg start to lay everything they had on him. He was getting weaker by the minute. She was waiting for a good time but thought about what Gar said.

"I don't think I am what you think I am." She said softly, preparing for her attack. He moved closer beside her, also preparing to get in on this assault. "I'm not a lesbian. At least I don't think I am. Like I'm not in love. And I think I still like guys." She pointed to the metal bars at the back of what remained of the bank. "As he gets closer, can you push him back into those? I'll do the rest."

"Yeah," Gar watched, primed for movement. But carried on the conversation as they watched the man get pushed back from several starbolts and sonic blasts. "There's nothing wrong with being bisexual, Rae." And as he his hand gripped the wall to start his run, he looked back at her. "Means I still got a chance." He smiled and gave his eye brows a few bounces before shifting and running through the rubble. Raven almost lost track of what she was doing. It was the good thing they were on the same side, because that smile could have been the death of her many times before.

Forcing herself to focus for just a second she wrapped the man in the bars. And just like that all was over. Things began to wind down as usual, but not in Raven's head. He had playfully hit on her before, but she had never taken it seriously. Today something registered to her, what if it wasn't just an act. They were pretty opposite in a lot of ways. But she couldn't deny he did have a certain appeal. And he had become quite the ladies' man. He was smooth, charming, and very handsome. So, he easily picked up women left and right, without hiding it in the least. As she watched him casually stroll about, flirting with a paramedic, she pushed the thought from her mind. Then glancing back, she found herself appreciating the beauty of the slender woman in her work attire. The young woman's eyes met Raven, forcing Raven into some silly excuse about needing to help the cleanup crew.

* * *

Several hours later, Raven walked into a very quiet common room. Gar was the only one there, and he was just lazily flipping through muted channels. He looked up at her arrival and smiled.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Cy had a date, and Dick came to town to surprise Star with something." He shrugged, "I'm not sure what, but they're out for the night. Just me and you." He winked again and Raven felt herself blush. She wondered if all his admirers got this flustered at such a simple gesture. Part of her wanted him to stop his flirting, but more of her liked the attention. She had never had such an attractive person give her this type of attention before. Even if it was fake, she did feel her confidence bubble up just a bit. Trying to brush him off, she went looking for food. As soon as the fridge door had cracked, Gar turned around on the couch and called back.

"Hey, if you haven't eaten yet, would you want to go grab something with me? We could go by that strip on 7th? I mean, there isn't many vegan options for me…sorry." Raven took one last look over the fridge and stood up.

"Yeah, sure." Raven plucked at her pajama's "I guess I should get my uniform back on then?"

"No," he cut her off, somehow he had managed to get right beside and she jumped. "Can we go undercover? Like.. not as," he gestured at his body, "us." Raven shrugged.

"Whatever."

Dinner was nice and casual. Gar didn't bring up sex or Star at all. They talked about new things happening in the city, any plans for the rest of the summer, and the food. Almost normal things, although it was partly due to the fact they were limited in their disguises. Either way, it was a nice break to act like ordinary people. Before they left, they ordered a few cups of "ice cream" and decided to walk the streets.

Focusing on her food, Raven quietly spoke. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, digging his spoon in again.

"Being so cool with… everything."

He shrugged. "I don't see a point it judging people for what they do. As long as it doesn't harm anyone, I think people should always do what makes them happy. Especially my lovely ladies, and especially if I get a little preview." He laughed lightly and gave her a small nudge, but grew softer. "I've had enough bad things happen in my life. And I know what it feels like to… not be happy. I don't think anyone should be shamed for doing what makes them feel good." Taking another bite, he perked back up. "Besides, I would be the worst person to judge you."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked quietly, taking his momentarily reflection to heart.

"I consider myself more of a bonobo at heart."

"The chimp thing, why?"

"They have sex with anyone and everyone. They don't fight, they just fuck away their differences. You want that piece of fruit, I want a blow job, we all leave happy. They're just peaceful creatures that know how to be happy and find pleasure. So maybe we're both bonobos?" He shrugged and looked at the shop they passed.

Raven furrowed her brows, "I don't have sex with everyone."

"They're bisexual too." He explained. "And, I've had sex with men. It's no big deal." he casually added. Raven stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him. He stopped as well, and looked down at her with the spoon still hanging in his mouth. Like he had just made a boring comment on the weather. She watched him for a second, a little stunned. He was literally known as the stud of all the titans. But she hadn't imagined he would be a stud in that way. He shrugged and started scraping the bottom of his cup. It would explain why he was so casual about her. But the more she thought about it, the more curious she got. She studied him a bit more. Then, opened her mouth to ask a question, but was too shy and thought better of it. Her words stopped with an awkward sound.

"You wanna know if I'm top or bottom?" he asked, eye brow raised. Raven felt herself blush again. It was odd for her to talk so opening with anyone about sex like this. But she tried to put on a casual face. Mimicking him, she shrugged. It was almost difficult for her to picture such a masculine person as Gar with any type of man.

"The thought had crossed my mind." She tried to continue walking, but his answer stopped her.

"Eh depends on the other guy mostly, I'll do both." A few days ago, she was struggling to accept what had happened and what that meant about her. But here he was, so openly discussing his private life. They both paused to watch a family slowly walk by, a silent agreement not to discuss such matters in front of children.

"Do you think you would ever become monogamous?" Raven asked in a hushed voice, watching the wife in particular.

"Sure," he replied quietly, "I mean not now. But I image someday. It is understandably easier to just have one night stands with the life style and risk of our line of work." Glancing at him, Raven caught him smile slightly as the dad playfully scooped up the smaller son. "At one point I had dreamt of that intimacy and sense of belonging that comes with a solid life partner. But then I discovered how much fun sex could be." Raven rolled her eyes as he laughed slightly. "So, I don't know. Maybe?" He didn't sound convinced, but didn't seem bothered by it. "You?"

She shrugged, watching the mother wipe a child's mouth as the family turned the corner. "I don't know. I'm not really wife material, and I always thought work would come first. Maybe if I decide to hang up the cloak? But I doubt it."

"Eh, who wants to get tied down anyway. Especially when there are cute paramedics to rescue you." He winked at her, trying to lighten the mood. Warming with a blush, Raven focused on her cup.

"Mhm, did you get her number?" She pushed the conversation back to him, hoping it was smoother than it sounded in her head.

"No, you had more of a chance than I did."

"What?" Raven found herself slightly gaping at him. "Why would she tell you that?"

"She didn't. I can pick up hormones pretty easy, and _I_ certainly wasn't the one triggering them."

Before she could say anything else, his eye brows raised and he started walking past her to cross the street. For a second she stayed behind, a small smile graced her lips. A small proud smile. A beautiful stranger had been attracted to her, Raven not Rachel. Half demon not human. Startled out of her momentary vanity, she looked across the street to Gar entering a store.

"Where are you going?" She asked, dumping her cup in the trash.

"You could get a strap-on for your lady friend." He said, pointing to the store they were almost at.

"What? Gar..no" She whispered. He turned, but kept walking backwards into the door.

"Come on, it'll be fun." He leaned into the door, swinging it in, and gave her a quick wink. The store was pretty well masked on the outside. But inside, she knew exactly what it was. It started off almost normal with sexy clothes, some lingerie, and shoes. But as she passed through them, she saw the displays of toys, whips, lubes, videos, books, and much much more. Gar was already deep in the store somewhere. But she couldn't find the nerve to follow him. After a few minutes, she found herself almost face to face with a very large dildo at the front of an aisle. Gulping, Raven could feel her blush return. She wanted to leave, to allow herself to be embarrassed and run away, but her pride prevented it. Not allowing her eyes to linger too long on the plastic members, she looked for Gar.

For a second she couldn't find him. The only person in the area was a handsome blonde man reading over a box. Slightly groaning, she rolled her eyes. Gar's lightly tanned skin and blonde hair had thrown her off already, after only being separated for a few minutes. But it reminded her than no one in this building would actually be able to tell who she was. Her black hair was much longer than she would keep it. And the ring distorted the shape of her face enough that people wouldn't recognize her. Feeling a bit more daring, she started venturing into the vibrator section and picked one up.

She twisted it around, examining it. It was a bit different than hers. It had a stone on the end, and running her finger over it she absent mindedly started looking at the others. Till suddenly, the little item in her hand started to hum to life. Her face flushed even redder and she tried to find the switch she somehow hit. A soft bump in the plastic seemed like a button, so she frantically pressed it. Only to cause the small device to change speeds. Her heart rate raced and she was certain everyone in the store was looking at her.

A hand seemed to appear out of nowhere and closed over her frantic little fingers. Glancing up in horror, she found a lightly chuckling Gar. He clicked it off and placed it back on the shelf. Quickly she scanned the area around them, there wasn't even anyone near them to have heard it.

"Don't have much experience with butt plugs?" Gar chuckled.

Raven tried to find her monotoned voice, "No." But it came out a bit squeaky and she cleared her throat as if that was the cause.

"Eh," he shrugged, "they're not for everyone." He comfortably kept scanning the items in front of him.

"You actually surprise me." Raven said, preferring to look at him and not their surroundings. Gar stopped his scan and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You're really mature about this whole thing." More mature than she was at least. "I would have expected penis jokes or something from you."

"Heh, I'm sure I can erect a few if you're missing them." He winked. "But I guess I am more open than most. I mean whatever satisfies you. If it's butt plugs, it's butt plugs." He smiled, pointing to the device.

"Certainly not, I don't get the big deal with anal." She murmured lowly. The word was almost hard to get out. But he didn't even flinch. He just nodded and turned to keep scanning.

"Besides, I've had a bit longer to grow comfortable with all this." Gar gestured to the store around them.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I was one of the first of the team to start having sex. I mean when you go through puberty with hundreds of animals in your system, it was a bit harder to control my testosterone."

"And now?"

"Now I'm older and in control. But I've had enough practice that I can please anyone." He winked and laughed lightly. Raven rolled her eyes. But watched as he bent down to look at something else. There was something very appealing about him. Confident and open for anything. His rough large hands lightly tracing over the blonde stubble on his chin. And she imagined what those hands might feel like. Biting her lip slightly, she smiled. She certainly wasn't just a lesbian. Standing, his eyes momentarily flicked over to hers. The smile on his face wasn't laughing and cocky anymore, but genuinely pleased. For a second she thought she had been caught, but his mood quickly shifted.

"I have always pictured you as a whips and chains kinda girl." He smirked, pointing at the next aisle over.

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "Just because I'm…" She let it drop off, he knew what she meant.

"Heh, no. Personal fantasy I suppose," He mumbled, barely audible. "I don't like bondage though. Freaks me out." He said, gracefully changing the subject as they turned a corner. "Like I know chances are I can break out of it. But I haven't found anyone I trust enough for it."

Feeling a little more comfortable, she offered a bit of conversation, "I don't like being blindfolded." He glanced back and nodded. "I really don't like losing my sight in general, I hate when it happens during a fight."

"What about just dark places? Is that the same?"

"No. I don't like when people can see me and I can't see them. Freaks me out." She explained, looking at him. He smiled softly, and picked up a box turning it around a few times. It was nice Raven realized, to actually have someone to talk about this stuff with. Star would of course, but it would be nice to hear a man's perspective on things. And as nice as Star was, sometimes the over exuberant emotions were a bit exhausting.

"What is it?" She asked, peering over the side at the strangely shaped picture. On the back, they had a picture of a cartoon couple using it, but it did little to help her understand.

"Heh," Gar laughed, "I could show you." He winked, but before she could fumble her way through a comeback he started explaining how it actually worked. And to Raven's surprise, they spent almost another hour in the store. Gar comfortably telling her as much as he knew and what he liked and didn't like himself.

"Well, are you going to get anything?" He asked as they rounded the last aisle.

"What?" Raven stopped and scanned the store, this time with much greater ease. "I um, I wasn't really thinking about it." Though, truth be told she had. She had gotten her first, and only toy, as Rachel. And in a different country no less. The trip home had been an anxious mess. Every time something vibrated on the plane she felt the pit of her stomach drop till Cy had turned whatever it was off. And upon finally getting home, she wouldn't let anyone take her bags in for her. Choosing to teleport the last remaining yards to the freedom of her room.

"I um, I don't need anything." She settled on and kept walking. A small chuckle sounded behind her as Gar caught up.

"Would it be less awkward if I got something?" He asked, obviously catching her bluff. And her replied sigh told him he was right.

"Not exactly, I mean what do I get?" She plucked up the first thing beside her. "I mean how does this even work?" Gar grabbed the gel from her hands and popped open the top, sniffing lightly over the sealed lid.

"I actually don't know." He read over the promise of increased g-spot stimulation, clipping the lid shut again. "Try it." Putting it back in her hands, he kept walking. Keeping his deal, he appeared back out of the rows with a few dvds.

"Ready?" He asked, gesturing to the counter. Raven flipped the little container over in her hands a few more times. She _was_ curious. Glancing around the store she started walking his way.

"Yeah." For now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raven let her head fall back into the pillow. Though she knew sleep was far from a reality. She was restless and anxious from the day. It was obvious to her what would be perfect to calm herself down. A perfect way to unwind. But it wasn't going to happen tonight. It had been a week since Raven had slept with Starfire and it would be several more weeks before she could again. Dick had surprised Star with a long "getaway" for the two of them. In reality, it was a mission that she was invited on to act as his undercover wife. He was such the romantic. Although Raven was happy for Star to finally be with Dick again, she had to admit Star had something going with this friends helping friends at home. And Raven wasn't in the mood to go searching for anyone else. Especially not tonight. Being in public was exhausting, and she didn't have the energy right now. So, she decided she would just have to resort to her backup for a few weeks.

It had been a fairly stressful day and she had a headache threatening to break into a migraine. Settling herself into bed, she took a deep breath in the dark calm room and levitated the drawer open. The vibrator landed in her hand and she immediately clicked it on. Letting herself go into an almost meditative state, she slowly began massaging over her folds. Lazily she let it barely touch as she drew it in various shapes, gradually building up her pleasure. Then with deliberate care, she found her clit and pressed down hard. She felt the tremors of the machine buzz deep through her body. Biting her lip, she kept herself from moaning and lifted the toy way. Readjusting herself, she grasped the toy with her powers and let her hands relax by her side. Feeling the buzz against her opening, she found her mind thinking of something else. That embarrassing toy in the store, and the man that came to her rescue.

While he was mentioning a few of the things he had used, she was unintentionally picturing him using them. And now, she couldn't get him out of her mind. As the toy fully slipped itself inside, she pictured the green man instead. His amazing body looming over her. That incredible smile. Picking up the pace, she raised her arms above her head and pictured him holding them down. Biting her lip again, she imagined all the things he would say to her. About how good she felt, how long he had wanted her, and what else he was planning to do to her. Tonight, her orgasm started to come a bit faster than normal and she focused on it and him till it flooded through her body.

Lying in bed, almost panting she thought about her fantasy. It was the first time she had pictured Gar. She really hadn't thought of her friends sexually till her night with Starfire. But who could blame her after all that had happened recently. His openness with sex had it on her mind all the time. Even more now, she was curious about other things to try and what she might like. She had thought of just waiting for Star. The odd alien didn't seem to find anything strange and would be willing to try anything if it made her friend happy. Now, though, she was thinking about Gar and what he could do for her. He had certainly been with enough people that she didn't think he would attach a lot of emotions to it. After several more minutes of letting her mind explore all the possible fantasies, her stomach let out a small grumble.

Raven slipped out of bed and quickly wiped herself and the toy off before getting dressed in baggy pajamas. It was probably close to midnight, there was no real reason to clean up or look presentable.

Opening the decorative box on the kitchen counter, Raven started nibbling on one of the gifted banana muffins while she scanned the fridge.

"I have some extra popcorn if you want it?" A voice said beside her as the bowl sounded on the island counter. Jumping back, she stared at the changeling and swallowed her food in a loud gulp.

"Azar Gar, we need to get you a bell or something," she huffed. Leaning on the counter, Raven set her muffin down, tearing off another piece. Gar mirrored her and leaned on the other side.

"What have you been up to? I haven't seen you much beyond our mandatory team activities." Despite giving up the popcorn, he reached in and started eating a few pieces.

"Not much really. It's been a pretty eventful week for the rebuilt Hive, so mostly meditating..." She sighed. "One way or another," she mumbled before taking another bit of muffin.

"Sorry about your loss," he feigned sincerity over Star's absence and winked at her.

"I'll survive," she murmured.

"Obviously," his eye flicked down to the counter, in-line with where her still moist core would be. Her whole body seemed to blush and she pushed back from the counter. But he was quick to apologize.

"Sorry, Rae. It's easy for me to forget how shy most people are about this stuff. Most animals will fuck in broad daylight. Everyone's watching. They don't care. Really, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." He gave her a lop-sided grin and a wink, "Unless you were picturing me."

Her heart dropped, and soon after, so did his smile.

"Oh," he whispered, dropping the piece of popcorn from his hand back into the bowl. Then his entire demeanor shifted from his momentary shock. "Oh," he repeated, deepening his voice seductively. His crooked smile returned, his eyes brightened, and he pushed off his elbows to allow himself to lean over the counter more.

"Momentary lapse in judgement. Don't flatter yourself." She said with as much distain as she could muster through her shot nerves.

"Too late…do I get any details?" Raven reflexively went to pull up her hood and was disappointed to find it not there. He scooted around and leaned on the counter before she could leave. Turning to leave the other way, his question stopped her.

"Was I human?"

"Wait.." she turned back. "What?!" she said, a little disgusted.

He shrugged, "It's been requested a few times. Thought I'd ask. I mean I would like to know the fantasies I'm trying to fulfil." He stood fully up and stepped a bit closer. "I wouldn't mind stepping in for our missing comrade."

Crossing her arms, Raven leaned on the counter to watch him slowly approach her. He was good, she had to admit. There was something tantalizing about someone so gorgeous greedily soaking up your body. He knew that, and used it to his advantage, she had seen it work on many other women. But she was prepared to call him on his charade. He thrilled in the chase, that much was obvious. And it wasn't any different than anything else, he liked to get under her skin. He always had. If it wasn't the jokes, it had become the subtle flirting that shook her each time.

"Ok." She said, pursing her lips.

His eyes widened in shock, "Ok?!"

She shrugged, "Ok."

His eyes narrowed for a second. Then a smirk grew across his face. Easily he finished his stroll across the room till he was only inches from her. Placing an arm on the counter on either side of her, he leaned his face to her neck. The sensitive skin on her neck tingled as his breath washed over it. And with one large gulp she gave herself away.

"I know you're just trying to call my bluff Raven. But I guarantee you, I'll do whatever you want. Whatever you want to try. I would love to have the opportunity to give you pleasure. I might not be able to make you laugh, but I can make you moan."

Raven's breath had increased to a ragged shallow borderline moan already. Ever so slightly she could feel his lips brush her neck. Pulling back, he let his gaze skim over her body. Using the last bit of sense she had left, she glared at him. Years of not giving in to a random good joke had taught her to cover her emotions well.

"I doubt it. I mean most men are far from..." she let her own gaze look over him once. And as her eyes came back up to his, "satisfactory." His eyebrow arched and he lost a little of his cocky grin. She felt a little bit of pride in his surprise that she hadn't fallen to pieces just yet. But she was close, and part of her had already made up her mind on the matter. But she wanted more than what any other woman in some bar would get.

"What makes you any different? Men just know how to please themselves." Her voice was growing steadier as her mindset had changed to the offence. He let his head rest lightly on the side of hers so she couldn't see his eyes, but could hear his deep voice whisper into her ear.

The air tickled her ear as he chuckled, "Well I'm no ordinary man. Some might say I'm an animal in bed." He paused, waiting for a reaction, but she wouldn't give him one. "I would say you're playing hard to get. But…" his hand lightly grasped her hip, letting his thumb slip under her shirt to trace over the top of her hip bone. Almost instinctively, her arms uncrossed as she grabbed his shirt. "A woman like you _is_ hard to get." Raven bit her lip, happy he couldn't see her face. Though if he really could smell hormones, there was no hiding what she was feeling.

He was absolutely wrong though. She felt so awkward in public that her standards were pretty low. She was just happy someone would approach her in the dark café, let alone understand that she was trying to flirt with them. Honestly, it was probably the worst place to pick up guys. The dark solemn place read 'leave me alone'. But she figured that was her type of guy. Not Gar. However, he was doing a good job of changing her mind. His hand slipped fully under her shirt, tracing up her ribs. It tickled slightly, but the sensation was delightful.

"You deserve to be treated like a queen. To be seduced properly. To be pleasured properly." With each word, and each flick of his thumb just under her breast, she started to believe him. She did deserve great things, didn't she? His head moved slightly against hers and she felt his lips return to her neck. He gave her a long tender kiss, causing her to gasp as her hand flew to his own neck. His thumb gave one last slow swipe over her body and he pulled back. Suddenly she realized her eyes had shut, and they snapped open as her hand fell from his neck. Despite the completely exposed location of the kitchen, he had wrapped her purely in moment. And with a quick wink he turned to walk away. Scooping up a handful of popcorn, he casually popped a few pieces in his mouth on the way to his room.

"I'm here if you need me," he called back before leaving. Closing her eyes again, she focused on slowing her breath. Of course he would leave her in such a heap of hormones. Rolling her eyes, she went back to the original counter to pick at the last of the muffin.

Angrily tearing off a piece she mocked under her breath, "If you _need_ me." But as she chewed she realized she wasn't peeved at his arrogance, it was the fact he hadn't continued. He had proven he could get her heart racing, and just left. Though as she dusted off the crumbs she realized he had totally left it in her court. If she really wanted to pursue this, to take their friendship there, it was all on her. The anxiety of having to take that first step gave her a brief fright. At the same time, though, she did feel a bit of fondness for her friend, he obviously had her exactly where he wanted. He could have continued, taken it all the way. And yet somehow, he found the strength to pull away.

Her mind wondered not only the fantasy she had just had, but other ones that were starting to pop into her head again. What if he really was as good as he said? Brushing her hand off over the trash, she stepped back and pulled herself from the room. Only one way to find out.

Seconds later she was in Gar's room, already pulling free from her baggy bottoms. Trying her best to imitate what she thought was sexy, she laid herself on his bed as the last bit of her feet left the black shadow. Somehow, she had managed to smoothly hide the whole process and briefly concentrated on depositing the pants back in her room. He had been facing away from the bed, holding something in his hand over the desk, reading it.

It only took him a fraction of a second to realize someone was in his room. So, she only had a fraction of a second to try and achieve a sexy pose. She was propped on her elbows, tank top strap falling down off her shoulder by accident, and one bare leg traveling up the other.

"Now?" He asked a little surprised, though definitely not upset.

Shrugging again, she tried to feign how confident and sexy she was. When really, she felt awkward and a little nervous.

"Why not?" She mused. His eyes flashed with something she had never seen before. A brilliant smile crossed his face and she thought she heard a low moan. Carelessly throwing the box back down on the desk, he started crossing the room to her.

"Why not, indeed." He agreed, lifting his arms to pull his t-shirt over his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raven watched in anticipation as Gar strolled across the room in a few long steps, the whole way he kept his eyes locked on hers, and that sultry smile on his face. Crawling on his hands and knees over her, he wasted no time seizing up her lips. Raven let herself sink back into the bed as he leaned down. Sliding her tongue over his, she was surprised by the roughness and flexibility of it. It wrapped around hers several times and each time it pulled back Raven caught herself following. And her head landed each time with a disappointed thud, only to be seized up again. With a start, her eyes flew open and her hands gripped his shoulders as his tongue shifted from rough to incredibly silky smooth.

He looked down at her with that charming crooked smile. She hadn't been expecting that shift, but it was a little thrilling. He hadn't commented at the stored what he could do because of his powers. And while she imagined that it was probably a different animals tongue in her mouth, she wasn't disturbed in the least. Being weird was part of their life, and this particular weird was enticing.

"If you like that, I know somewhere else you'll like my tongue to shift." He gave her a wink and easily looped his fingers in each side of her underwear, slipping them off. Without any hesitation, his fingers began massaging her already moist opening. While his head started to make its way downward. Raven could feel her excitement rise as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She gasped and gripped the bedspread as his tongue ran over the entire length of her folds, with a last little flick over her clit.

For several long minutes, he took his time weaving around in several shapes. Shifting his tongue through many textures. Experimenting on what trilled her. Till he found just the spot and rhythm she liked. Arching her back she gripped the sheets even harder. Massaging his tongue over it again and again she felt her orgasm rising. Then suddenly he removed his tongue. The sudden disappointment hit her as she opened her eyes to stare at the celling. Of course, he would stop right before she was there, hadn't that been what every other guy does. Slowly the sensation died down and she heard a chuckle. He had pulled back right beforehand on purpose. Resuming his massage, her orgasm started to rise again. And as before, he pulled back right beforehand. He was teasing her. She ached for him to finish, but as she rose and fell again, she let out an exasperated laugh. For the first time, someone was prolonging her pleasure on purpose. A pair of fingers slipped inside, and this time when he went back he began stroking from the inside as well. Bringing her faster and further into the orgasm till she was trying to stifle a scream and clawing at the bed.

He waited while she came down from her high. She didn't open her eyes, just laid there with a pleased smile on her face. Gently he slipped his fingers out, then his tongue ran around the perimeter of her vagina. Till it ran over her still sensitive bud. Immediately, she jumped up. He drew back with a satisfied smile and started crawling back up to her. Leaning down again, he gave her a few more deep kisses before moving down her neck. Running her hands over his shoulders and neck, she focused her energy on his pants. With a slight tap on his abdomen with her energy, he received her message and lifted his hips off her. She plucked open the button on his pants and felt him smile against her neck. With a slow push, she peeled off his pants, pushing them down to his knees. And with a transition of his weight, he lifted to his toes to let her push the pants to his feet. Then moving back to his knees, she threw them completely off.

Gar lightly drug his fingers down her chest, tugging her shirt down to expose her breast. Raven couldn't hold back her moan as he began twisting her nipple between his finger and thumb and grinding his hips into hers.

"So, Raven," he whispered into her ear, "do you have a favorite posi…" His words were cut off with a moan. Widening her hips, she had eagerly pushed his penis against her vagina. Moving him against her, she thrilled in the feeling of his tip drawing up between her folds. The bed moved slightly as he shifted his weight and pushed inside her.

Normally, she wasn't the one to start anything, nor the one that took anything to the next step. She had left that up to the guys, wanting to be liked by being pleasurable for them. Granted the few men she had slept with, she had snuck out as Rachel. So now the whole possibility of using her powers in bed opened a few doors. Before she definitely wouldn't have been able to use her powers to guide anything anywhere. But as she had mentally reached out for his member, she had realized how quickly her nervous had disappeared. She knew Gar. Not in this manner. But knew he wouldn't find her foolish if she did something a little off or didn't do something quite as skillfully as in some porno. They had their fair share of accidents and embarrassing life lessons growing up together. So, although taking the first step in more than one way was new to her, she felt comfortable. And it helped that his moans and gasps had told her she was on the right path.

Taking his time, he slowly slid all the way in and whispered into her ear.

"Tell me how you want it, Rae."

Her mind flicked back to her room. The image of him over her. The feel of the vibrator rapidly ramming into her.

"Fast." She murmured, hooking her legs around his waist.

"Whatever you want my dear." Nuzzling back into her neck, he began to thrust inside her. Her own arms squeezed around his neck as she held on for dear life. It was more than she thought it could be. He felt wonderful and seemed to electrify her body with every movement. Raven had liked penetration well enough before. But this was different, he was moving at exactly the right angle, exactly the right speed.

She could feel his shoulders press up away from her and let go of him. Dropping her legs and relaxing them wide, she closed her eyes and focused on the feel of him as he slowed down a bit. He seemed to understand her delight in the current position and kept his pace nice and slow. Until the touch on her wrists caught her attention. He was pinning her down just as she had pictured earlier that night. In pure delight, her eyes flew open and she bit her lip with a small giggly moan. It had to have been ages since she was this excited.

For what seemed like ages, he continued at his eased pace. And she concentrated on each movement as she felt the him slide slowly in and out. Each movement bringing greater pleasure till she didn't think she could take anymore. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the delicious man above her. Neither one could hide their delighted smiles. He raised an eyebrow in question. And she nodded.

"Give me everything you got." Gar's eyes widened before he plugged his head down to take up her lips again. As he let his tongue travel around hers, he started to pick up the pace. Raven wanted to scream, wanted to call out his name. But his own mouth prevented her and her screams and moans were muffled. Then he started to pick up his force and as his body started ramming into hers she pulled her face away and let out a scream. Pulling himself up from her, the grip on her wrists moved to lace between her fingers. And he continued for a few more powerful thrusts till his orgasm came with a low growl.

His head dropped down to her ear and his deep breath warmed her neck. Raven knew she had been close to another orgasm. But after the first one, and knowing he probably wouldn't have lasted much longer, she wasn't upset she hadn't had a second one. Even still, as Gar slipping out she was surprised to feel his fingers replace himself. They arched up, finding her g-spot easily. Truth be told, she had never had a man trigger her g-spot. But as Gar laid himself along her body, giving her gentle kisses along her neck, she didn't feel rushed. She didn't expect him to get bored or upset it was taking her so long. Almost lazily his kisses started moving over her body, all over her collar bone, and down to her breasts.

So, after taking a deep breath in, Raven let herself relax, fully concentration on the feeling building inside her. His finger flicked and rubbed against her in a way she couldn't imagine was human. The speed picked up, but didn't lose its delightful pressure, or get rough. And for several minutes he kept at it, varying every now and then. With another deep breath, she felt her whole body relax, while the walls of her vagina seemed to burn with delight. The sheets found themselves squeezed with in her grip again and she arched her back in anticipation. It was coming and she was almost too surprised to let it come. With one last breath, it came.

This time she came with a breathless, "Holy shit." Gar smiled against her chest and lifted his lips to kiss her cheek. He left his fingers to say in her while her body involuntarily pulsed with pleasure. Removing his fingers, he moaned in delight as he licked his fingers clean.

Raven happily stayed on the bed, knowing she needed to get up and get cleaned off. But she was so close to falling asleep, it was tempting to just stay as she was. With a slight jump, she felt a cloth wipe against her. Before she could object to Gar doing all the work, he leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Go to sleep, Raven. I'll be back in a minute." It was more tender than she had pictured for a friend with benefits situation. But it was Gar, and really she shouldn't expect anything else. Whether or not he had returned in only a minute she wouldn't recall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raven woke slowly, vaguely aware that she wasn't in her own room. A warm arm shifted slightly on her as the man beside her breathed deeply. Blinking a few times, she realized she was still in Gar's room. It was the first time she had stayed the night with a man. She had never wanted to risk a mission breaking out in the middle of the night and having to explain why she was running away as Rachel. So, this was odd, but she found it more comfortable than she imagined. Having sex with someone was one thing, but spooning was another.

Gar's room had changed since they had first moved in. They had fallen asleep on his plush queen bed. And his room had been outfitted with tons of technical tools. Such as high speed computer, impressive gaming system, and several art applications. Or so she was told, the only thing she knew for sure was the class of their computer systems. Raven jumped slightly as the arm around her tightened and pulled her closer.

"It's always a wonderful to wake up next to a beautiful woman," Gar murmured as he lightly kissed her shoulder. Although she knew he was probably this nice to all the women, or men she supposed, she still felt flattered.

"You're not so bad yourself," she rolled over to face him. Normally she wasn't a very forward person. She was shy about flirting, even once she knew the guy was interested in her. But something about Gar's normal playful behavior made her feel more relaxed. Usually that just meant light teasing and sarcastic bantering. This morning though, she found herself easily cuddling up to him. And feeling a bit playful herself, as she drew her bare leg up his own.

He lightly chuckled, "Well, well, what have I unleashed?" His warm hand grazed her thigh and traced up to her ass, grabbing it and pulling her closer.

Raven smiled, biting her lip, and lazily drew shapes on his chest with the tip of her finger. He jumped a tad at the tickling sensation, but didn't stop her.

"I thought we had only just begun," she said softly.

"Oh, we have." He shifted slightly to kiss the top of her head.

Raven hummed as she traced another circle around his nipple. "Lucky for you, sleeping with a half demon means a historically high sexual drive. Well lucky, _if_ you can keep up. And well… that has yet to be proven." She smiled as she realized she had slipped into her familiar teasing with him.

He chuckled lightly, "Mhm, I think I'm up for the challenge. Do you have anything particular in mind?" Raven could feel her body warm as her heart rate picked up. But it wasn't the hormones and lust. He had unknowingly stopped her comfortable bantering short, and brought back the brass conversation of sex. Not just sex, but the tiny details of sex. And she was still a little shy about expressing her desires like that. It was such a personal thing to divulge to someone. Yet he did it so freely it seemed. Gar pushed his way out from under her, and propped himself up to smile down at her as she laid on the bed.

"I promise I won't judge you. Even if you think it's something I won't do. Chances are," he shrugged, "I will. I'm a pretty open person. But even if I won't, we can talk about it, and find a middle ground." Raven smiled back. He was exactly what she needed. She didn't feel bound to him, a pressure to please a boyfriend, or even the pressure to show her love and devotion on a regular occasion. Even with some of the guys she was with she felt the need to be the perfect partner. While the thought of a constant partner comforted some people, the thought of being in a committed relationship scared her.

This was for fun and exploration. He was here as a supportive partner. And if she decided to stop, she wasn't getting the sense he would hold it against her. Besides he had plenty of other girls to move on to, why would he pressure her. Curling her arm under the pillow she started to seriously think about what she wanted.

"I don't know," she finally said. "I mean, no S and M shit. Well…" she looked to his face for a sign of distaste. But he only had an amused smirk on his face and an eye brow raised in anticipation. "Well, not yet at least. I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"Fair enough," he replied, still softy smiling down at her.

"Maybe baby steps?" She offered, though not entirely sure what she meant.

"OK, we can try different positions, different places, different holes," he winked at the last one, slightly laughing.

"Ha. Whatever. I told you I don't get the thrill with anal. I mean it's just for the guy right? Like a backup when you're on your period."

He shrugged, indifferent, "No, some girls like it. I can feel the vibration of butt plugs travel through the whole pubic area sometimes. So, you almost get the benefit of a vibrator and penetration all in one." Raven regarded him for a second, growing slightly intrigued. "You just have to get over the whole odd sensation of it first." Raven wrinkled her nose, but before she could ask, he continued. "I mean some girls also like the penetration in their ass. But I feel like a small vibrator would be an easier start. I have one."

"Wha," she sounded, barely making out the word.

"A small enough vibrator, I'm the only one that's used it." He was serious, she realized. And, that she wasn't totally opposed to the idea. He might be the only guy that could give her actual firsthand knowledge on the subject. A realization that was oddly comforting. He remained calm as she started to think it over. It sounded like the most unusual thing, but it could be worth a shot. If she didn't like it, no big deal, at least she would know.

"What .. um," she felt her face contort in disgust again thinking about it.

"It made me a bit queasy the first time. The only time my body had ever felt that sensation was going to the bathroom and I think my body just assumed that's what was happening. It's odd. But once you relax and focus on the pleasure it gets better."

"That sounds delightful." She mumbled, though still interested.

"Heh," he nodded lightly, "I know. But I think it's worth it." Casually he reached over lightly pushed her hair back, letting it slip through his fingers. "But that's just one option. There are several things we could do, if you want."

"No, let's try it." She started to move from the bed, "But I need to pee first."

"Alright, meet you back here then," he said, rolling over away from her.

Scurrying across the room, she quickly latched the bathroom door shut behind her. Considering herself in the mirror for a second, she thought about her naked body. Even last night, the room had been dark. The room was always dark when she had sex. Being exposed like this was different. She was open for full examination. The toothbrush on the counter caught her attention in the mirror. Glancing towards the door to his room, Raven knew he was probably waiting on her. But a couple extra minutes to get rid her of her morning breath wouldn't kill him.

Once inside her own bathroom, she took a deep breath and scanned over her body again. It was absurd to be so self-critical when his lips had already been all over her. She thought over it as she used the bathroom. He had night vision, he probably already saw every bit of her anyway. Besides, he was obviously willing to do it again. While she quickly brushed her teeth, she starred at herself in the mirror. This is who she was. She didn't have a tall busty figure like Star did, or the beautiful glowing skin, but she wasn't that bad. Rinsing out her mouth, she stood back up and turned her butt towards the mirror.

"Well, if this is what he wants, this is what he gets." She stated to herself, placing her hands on her hips and giving herself a quick nod. She was a brave super hero and she wasn't afraid of a little nudity.

With all the confidence she could muster, she teleported back to his bathroom and reached for the door telekinetically. The door casually swung open, as Raven tried to reproduce a sexy pose on the door frame.

Dick's voice greeted her. Instantly, Raven pulled away from the wall and started to rush back into the little room, swiftly swinging the door shut. Gar's eyes shifted to her from his desk before she got it fully shut. She let out a sigh of relief at the realization Dick was only on the monitor facing away from her, and pulled the door back open. Gar gave her a quick wink allowing his gaze to quickly scan her body a few times, before returning to the desk in front of him. The small basketball in his hands lifted to cover the widening smile on his face.

"So," Dick continued, "I think Aqualad would be a great teacher for her. But since she's so close to the tower, I think it best for her to stay with you guys for a few days while she waits for her ride to Titan's east."

"Yeah, so why are you calling me specifically, if Vic already knows all this?" Gar had lost his smile as he started tossing the ball between his two hands. He looked slightly uncomfortable, as if he knew Dick had something planned he wouldn't like to hear. But after years together, there were no real poker faces between them. It was easy enough to tell when a teammate was about to ask something difficult. Gar was either too wrapped up in his call to remember Raven, or he didn't care if she overheard it. Either way, she took the chance to lean on the doorframe again and watch him. Completely forgetting her debate on if she felt confident or uncomfortable being naked.

"Um," Dick coughed, "well, I was hoping you could spend some time with her. You know talk to her. Just give her some words of wisdom. You know, she's new and…"

"Dick," he interrupted, "what is it?"

Sighing Dick gave up, "She lost her parents in an accident a few years ago. They drowned. But she lived because of her powers. She doesn't understand her powers very well yet and I think she feels guilty for not saving them. I also think she holds a bit of resentment towards her powers for keeping her alive. But after what happened at her school, I think she's come to accept she needs help learning how to use them." Raven watched Gar's eyes fall from the screen as he slowly nodded. "I figured you could related and give her some words of hope?" Dick added.

"Yeah, of course." Gar barely whispered. Raven felt the visible pain that crossed his face. She knew he was an orphan, they all were. But she hadn't heard the story of how it happened. He had never offered it, so she had never asked.

"Anyway," Dick's voice raise with slightly higher, though agitated note, "I found your farewell present." Gar's frown broke slightly with a crooked grin.

"Heh, did you? Early on…or more recent?" His eyes rose back to the screen and his smile fully returned.

"Recently," Dick said in a more aggravated tone. Though Raven could tell it was partly for show. Whatever he was talking about, that he was supposed to have gotten aggravated over, it was cheering Gar up.

"You know," he continued as Gar's brows rose, "it's not easy being romantic with the smell of rotten eggs in the ship."

"There wouldn't have been a smell had you found them sooner." Gar countered.

"Whaaat," this was real exasperation, "there wouldn't have been rotten eggs had you not hidden them on the ship!"

Gar just shrugged, a little pleased with himself. "Every bird needs some eggs. And what better than a love nest?"

"I'm not even Robin anymore."

"Eh, Nightwing sounds bird-ish."

Dick groaned, but Raven knew it wasn't serious. "Whatever, anyway she gets in tomorrow night. I have to go."

"Ok." And Dick was gone. Gar dropped the ball and briefly ran his hands over his face before leaning back in his chair to better look at Raven. Normally his gaze would have reminded her just how naked she was. But the forced smile on his face had her thinking of something else.

"Are you alright?" She asked, slowly walking over. The smile he had managed faltered for a second, but he was able to gain it back.

"Of course, Rae. Just," he waved a hand at the computer as he stood, "you know, normal hero stuff." He shrugged to emphasize how unimportant it was. Raven furrowed her brows, not convinced at all. His smiled warmed genuinely this time. Reaching forward he grabbed her hands in his, forcing them out of their crossed stance.

"I am," he spoke softer, "I promise. I've come to terms with it. Besides…" He lifted one of her hands and swung her around so her back landed softy against his chest with their arms crossed in front of her. He had at least put on shorts to answer Dick's call. But his still bare chest immediately sent shivers through Raven's body. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her neck. "If I remember correctly, we have more important things to talk about. Like how I need to save the reputation of my entire gender." Raven let her head fall back to rest on his shoulder as he resumed his kisses.

"It's not healthy to bottle stuff like this up. Just because this topic doesn't fall in line with your whole happiness thing, doesn't mean you should avoid it."

"Pretty sure it does." He said between kisses. Raven sighed, she could tell she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Fine. But if this girl shows up and you need help, promise you'll come talk to me? Or, well whomever you need to." She requested.

"I promise I'll find you." She had added the last part about the others since she didn't think she would be his first choice for comforting words. She was a bit shocked he had said he would talk to her, but she wasn't holding her breath. It would take a lot for Gar to admit he was having trouble with anything. His hand momentarily left hers, only to come back and roll over her stomach. The small vibrator he held buzzed against her skin. Gasping, Raven gripped his other hand as the first one found its way between her legs.

"But first," he murmured, "I think I promised you something else."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raven let the topic slip away as Gar ran the tip of the small vibrator between her legs. It slowly worked its way further and further down, till it started to move back up behind her. Gasping with surprise, Raven gripped the hand wrapped around her body. His other hand impossibly started to inch up closer and closer. Part of her registered that he couldn't still have a fully human arm to reach this far without bending over. But she could care less in the moment. He could be whatever animal or partial animal he pleased.

The hum of the machine pushed between her cheeks and she bit her lip with a bit of trepidation. But he didn't go any further, he just pressed it there and let it stay. Taking a deep breath, Raven let herself relax. The hum did feel good. It actually felt really good. Moaning slightly, she pushed back into him. But he kept the device where it was.

"Ready?" He asked lowly into her ear.

"Yeah, I think so." Raven took a deep breath. A little nervous, but with growing excitement. Gar pulled his arm from between her legs. And used the hand already grasping her to twist her around. So they stood facing each other arms fully extended and hands grasped, as if they had been dancing. Pulling on her hand, she ran lightly into his chest as he bent down to take up her lips. As he stepped back, he pulled her towards the bed. Kissing her deeply all the way. Suddenly, his arm holding the machine slipped behind her back and she was thrown into a low dip over the bed. The shock forced a small giggle out of her before he gave her one last deep kiss. Floating out of his arms, she landed on the bed.

Walking around to the side of the bed, Gar picked up a small bottle that he must have thrown away when Dicked called. Clicking it open, Raven watched as he lubed up the small toy in his hands. The anticipation growing as he threw the bottle on the bed and crawled over to her. Rolling away from him she took another deep breath.

"Relax," Gar whispered against her neck as he laid beside her. "I promise this isn't that bad. You just have to relax. I won't do anything until I can feel you're ready. And if you ever want me to stop or pull out just say so." She nodded, taking a deep breath. The noise sounded behind her and a thrill of excitement ran through her. It found its way back to her and buzzed against her opening. The feeling spread through her whole body and she gripped the sheet in front of her. Gradually the pressure of the device started to increase. Instinctively, her body squeezed shut against the intrusion of a foreign object. The lips on her shoulder gave her a few light kisses, and she focused on that pleasant feeling. Bit by bit she could feel the tiny toy moving inward as her body noticeably relaxed. Her first thought ran to the horrible feeling of having to use the bathroom. This time her hands clenched in a much different manner.

Gar's warm hand let go of the machine as she felt it settle into its groove. And she gave a small gasp, knowing that it was all the way in. A warm large hand traveled gently up her butt and over her side. Taking another deep breath, she could feel his hand rise and fall with her body. The hum was enjoyable and she was starting to gain the ability to focus on that instead of the strange feeling in her gut. They stayed like that for a while. Gar's warmth was pressed up against her, giving her feathery kisses, and lightly running his hands over her. While Raven's pleasure began to steadily rise.

"Rae," Gar gave her a deep kiss on her shoulder, and moved a bit away from her, "are you alright if I run to the bathroom?" She nodded, already letting herself sink into the bed in his absence. Peaking open her eyes just slightly, she caught him smile down at her before slipping off. It was surprisingly peaceful being in his room by herself. Not wanting to move her body too much, Raven mentally picked up the blanket hanging off a chair and floated it over herself, missing the warmth of his body. She could hear the subtle noises of him peaking his head back out of the door as he checked on her. And it gave her a small smile. The pleasure in her body was growing so softly, and for the moment she was perfectly fine letting it remain there. It washed over her, soothing her of any remaining anxiety from the week. She was here with someone she trusted, enjoying herself, without any fear of judgement.

Being so wrapped up in herself, she didn't even hear Gar cross the room till he slipped under the blanket beside her. His hand lazily found its way back to her body and began roaming over her stomach. She felt the desire for him to go lower, and bit her lip, too shy to say so. Squirming herself a tad, she lifted her lower back as much as she could venture, and hoped he would get the message. His hand went just a few inches lower, but not enough. Biting her lip, she moaned slightly and tried again. Just as before, his hands only managed to travel a few inches closer as they passed back and forth. Her shoulder moved slightly as his chest vibrated with a low chuckle. He was taunting her, again. But this time, unlike with other guys, it wasn't a 'please find your way there…somehow', but a 'I can't wait till you do'.

His warm hand finally found its way where she wanted it, and she gave him a satisfactory moan. As his fingers slipped inside she wondered if he could feel the small device still inside her, sending it blissful buzzes through her. His fingers elongated as he reached for fleshy button inside, while keeping his thumb easily near her entrance. The message started out light and leisurely, building her up for a few more minutes. Then he found the same groove he used last night, and began her accent to the finish line. As it came she was vaguely aware of her body clenching on not only him, but that small item still back there.

Coming off her high, she tried to reach back and remove the still vibrating piece of rubber. It stuck for a second before she forced herself to relax again. Gar's hand instantly went to graciously take it away, but she refused.

"Ew," she said, pulling the toy that was just in her behind away from him and got up for the bathroom.

He laughed lightly, "The cleaner is on the counter."

"You keep it right on the counter?" She hollered from the bathroom.

"Yeah… why, don't you?" he called back.

"Um, no," she drew the last word out as she scanned his bathroom sink again. No one ever went into her bathroom, but even still she would be mortified if they saw toy cleaner on the sink. Thinking about it she let go of the toy and chose to just mentally soap up the toy while she crossed her arms to watch it. But really, what would she be embarrassed about? That she was a healthy woman that did indeed masturbate? Huffing, in her momentarily flare of equality, she dried off the toy and walked back to the bed. Women shouldn't hide their sexuality, they deserved pleasure just as much as men did.

With this in mind, she locked eyes on the man easily lounging on the bed. They deserved it all. His eyes widened a bit as she floated to the bed and straddled over him. Sitting her body just below his penis so she could draw her fingers up its shaft and push it into her. He laid with one arm casually laid under his head, and the other starting to run up her leg.

"I suppose this isn't the best time to mention I am on birth control, if you're wondering." She mentioned idly running her fingers up and down his shaft.

"Are you?" he asked a little shocked. Her eyes left her work and went instantly to his face, confused.

"What do you mean 'are you'? You sound surprised." He tried to shrug in his normal causal way, but he was obviously enjoying her touch. So, his shrug turned into a deep breath and low moan.

"I hadn't smelled the change in hormones on you." He simply put, as his eye fluttered shut.

"Oh." she hadn't thought he would really be that in tuned. "Demons are historically picky." She said wrapping her hand fully around his shaft, "We can't bear the thought of someone unworthy siring our children." She explained, pulling her hand up, enjoying in the look of pleasure spread across his face. His eyes flashed open and met hers.

"Is that why you're so perfect?" Raven had to laugh at this ridiculous line. Though she did admit, it was well placed. But if he didn't know about her spell to turn on and off her ability to have children…Before she could form a sentence he offered his explanation. "It didn't matter anyway. Now that I can change just part of my body, I didn't give you human semen anyway."

"What?" she slightly stammered, hand frozen at the base of his penis.

"Heh, yeah." He bit his lip looking a little unsure for the first time. "It's a little weird I know. Probably should have mentioned it. But it can be a bit of a mood killer." He laughed briefly, running his hand over her leg again, obviously over his bout of insecurity. Raven regarded him for a few seconds. Of course, last night she hadn't known the difference.

"What was it?" She finally asked.

"Um, I'm not always sure. I was feeling particularly wily last night though." He raised his eye brows a few times. "Maybe a coyote?" Raven was almost as surprised as he appeared to be when she laughed. Part of her thought this should disturb her. But it didn't. It was slightly wild, and a bit appealing.

"So, mister animal. What else can you do?" she enquired, running her hand up and down again. His eyes brightened as he watched her, and his cocky crooked grin returned.

"Well why don't you hop on and I'll show you." He said, pulling his arm out from under his head. Raven arched in eyebrow in question, but rose to readjust herself. Slowly he slid into her and she savored the feeling the whole way down. Fully settled down, she lightly wiggled around in anticipation. Again, she looked to him for an answer, but he just smiled. Closing her eyes, she soaked up the feeling of him while he planned whatever it was he figured on doing. She could feel him pressed against her walls. Then her eyes shot open as her hands flew to his shoulders.

"Holy shit," she said, almost breathless. Just as she had started to concentrate on the presence inside her, it had dramatically grown. He chucked deeply, in an almost naughty quality. She allowed herself to grow accustom to the new size before rocking herself back and forth. Flinching, she realized with a small shot of pain that she had gone too far, and it pressed in too deep. But even as she pulled back she could tell the member inside her was shrinking. Poking open an eye again she looked down at Gar, who was smiling almost sympathetically.

"It's more for show, than function." Gar admitted, pulling her face down for a kiss. The pain had already vanished, replaced again by the feel of him as she began rocking back and forth. And she found herself moaning into his kiss. Just as the night before he was experimenting with her. Finding what she liked and didn't like. It was surprising how much he could pick up on as his penis ran through several tiny shifts in size or shape. If something didn't feel quite right, he would quickly move on. But if it did, he would linger with it for a while. Raven imagined she must have squeezed tighter when something felt good, or some other subconscious cue. But no one else had ever tried to pick up on it.

Then he found something she loved. It was a small bump on the top that rubbed nicely against her own sensitive bump. Lifting herself up, she found just the right position to increase the pace. She pictured what it could look like, and focused on the two bumps colliding. And her mind wondered back to the last time she pictured such a thing. Taking a deep breath, she momentarily pushed her building pleasure to the side of her mind, and focused on her powers and her body. She had a vague idea of what her body was like from the inside, and bit by bit she focused on each ridge from the opening up.

The hands already holding her legs gripped tightly as the owner let out a large gasp. Raven opened her eyes to see Gar's shut, his mouth hanging slightly open with small ragged moans escaping it. A spark of pride hit Raven as she looked at her partner so engulfed in pleasure. And a little at herself for pulling it off. In the moment, she felt open and free, but knew if she had put a lot of thought into the matter she would have been too scared to have tried it. The bump inside her pushed against her harder, and she picked up the pace, letting it push her all the way. He quickly followed, his hands moving to hold her down close to him. The tiny flinches of his body against hers as he came delighted her. Comfortably she laid herself over him, folding her arms under her cheek on his chest. His warm hands traveled lightly up her body and rested on her back. They stayed there for another minute, neither one ready to move.

"That was a nice little trick there, Rae. I like those little ridges." Gar broke the silence, murmuring into her hair. Pulling away Raven smiled down at him.

"Learned it from a mutual friend." She purred and rolled off to the side, levitating the blanket up that had fallen off.

"Oh really?" He smirked, raising his eye brows a few times. Propping himself back up, they laid facing each other, the same as they had that morning.

"A nice difference in anatomy," she said, shrugging. Laughing lightly Gar leaned over and kissed her.

"Guess you'll have to thank her for me." He said, leaning back to give her a quick wink. "You know I don't know who said it's bad to sleep with your coworkers. I've never felt so close to you." He dramatically state, pulling her in close. Raven laughed lightly, though it was partly true. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Though, I guess for you, it's a good thing we don't have HR. We would be short one witch." Huffing, Raven rolled her eyes and shot him a look before moving to get up for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Raven moved from the bed, Gar reached out and lightly grazed his hand over an old scar. It was on her lower back, and no doubt the first time he had seen it.

"Prison escape, I think." She shrugged, honestly not remembering where all her marks were from.

"Do people ever ask about them?" He asked rolling on his back to point to the side he was just laying on. "I've had a few ask about this one." It was an odd scar, maybe acid or fire. "Part of me wished it had just healed properly, it's a little gross."

" _That_ you find gross." She quipped. "But nothing else we've talked about." He just shrugged in response, and pointed back at the lumpy scar for emphasis. Raven rolled her eyes. "But no, no one asks about my scars. Rachel doesn't have any."

He looked a little surprised. "You've never had sex as Raven before?"

"Well… not till Star. I'm more comfortable going out as Rachel, the human." Levitating the long since abandoned clothes over she started getting dressed. The conversation was beginning to make her feel a bit more exposed.

"Hmm" he snorted, "that's funny. I don't see that at all. You're far more confident as Raven than Rachel. I mean I understand going out as Rachel, I go out in a few different alter egos myself. It's fun, and protects whomever I end up with. But I can see why you wouldn't be getting the men you deserve."

"What?" She was momentarily stuck on the last part before she got back to the original topic. "No." It was a little hard to describe. "I'm… I'm more free as Rachel." She stammered out, though it wasn't exactly what she wanted.

"Maybe. But I don't think so. I think you're much more comfortable being the half demon the world knows than being human." He countered.

"Pff, no." She shook her head, pulling the shirt on. "The world hated me because of the half demon part. I mean after what happened I couldn't blame them. So being Rachel, I'm free of all that."

Gar drew himself back up, inching closer to her. "Yeah, sure they did. But you've fought to show the opposite. You've grown to own who you are. And when we go out as," he gestured to his green body, "as us. You carry yourself in a different way. They know you as the power woman you are, and you act exactly such."

"It's partly an act, Gar. I mean when we're in front of the cameras and such we can't be seen as weak and scared." Her voice was low, he seemed to be giving her much more credit than she deserved. She pulled on her underwear and sat back down on the bed.

"It was at one point. But it's not anymore. I've accidently picked enough fights with you to know, you no longer give a shit what anyone else thinks. You are who you are." He stated, lightly resting his hand on her bare leg, and yet another scar. "Ironically," he said as his voice grew deeper and his thumb started to skim over her thigh, "you would actually get many more suitors as Raven. I've been on enough missions with you to pick up on the civilian, other superheros, or even a few distracted bad guys noticing you. The dark powerful woman thing, is pretty damn sexy." Raven rolled her eyes, eliciting a small chuckle from him.

"Whatever," she stood as one of the communicators started to vibrate. Groaning, Raven let her head fall back to momentarily look at the ceiling. Not another emergency. Before glancing back at Gar reading over the screen.

"Just Vic," he said before popping open the screen.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be in the main room, getting your ass kicked by yours truly?" Vic called, obvious ready for a game. "It's here man, I told you it would be here in the morning! I've already set up our characters. Just get in here!"

Gar laughed at the small device, but his eyes still flicked up to Raven. She shrugged and waved her hand to let him know she didn't care.

"Yeah, man. I'll be there! I do need to eat first though."

"I have plenty of left overs, some sausage, eggs, pancakes…" Vic paused for the familiar groan from Gar.

"Yeah…thanks." He mumbled.

"I'm just kidding, I'll throw some of your fake waffles in the toaster. Hey, Raven wasn't in her room, and didn't answer her communicator." Raven instinctively looked around for it, it was probably still in her room. "If you see her, tell I got _real_ food she can eat." Gar dramatically rolled his eyes but nodded. He clicked the communicator shut and glanced up to her.

"I think I got the message." She said, opening a portal behind her. Gar gave her a quick wink before she stepped through. She tried to play exasperated, as she would have been less than a day ago, but she couldn't help the small smile that burned in her cheeks.

* * *

Raven had quickly appeared in the kitchen just long enough to reheat some food. Gar had glanced in her direction for a quick smile, as he normally did, and went back to playing with the cyborg beside him. She found a quiet window seat in the sun, and ate with a book floating peacefully in front of her. The shower was well received after the exhausting, but now pleasurable week she had been through. All the stress of the constant fighting had vanished from her memory, to be replaced only by how satisfied she felt.

Floating the empty plate to the floor, she curled up against the cushions and found her mind wondering from the book. She started to consider the question Gar had asked only that morning. What did she want to try next? As her mind went over a few options, she also began to contemplate the brazen manner with which she would have to ask for such things. An unease followed as she tried to rehearse the potential scenes in her head. She would have to get over her discomfort if she was going to be open and really explore thing. Then her mind started to wander to what Gar had said about demeanor as Raven verses Rachel. As her mind drifted off to sleep, she wondered if he was right. Now if he called her creepy she would really give him something to be creeped out about and move about her day. Sometimes it was a little fun to freak the green man out. His senses had become enhanced that it was a challenge. Folding her arm under her a pillow, she gently laid the book at the other end of the window seat and welcomed the chance for a nap.

Refreshed and calm, Raven was enjoying her rather lazy day. Somehow, she had gravitated back to the main room to read near her friends.

* * *

The common room was lowly lit and Raven tried to take a peek at Gar without him noticing. Flashing lights flickered over his face as the movie played out in front of him. It wasn't necessarily meant to be a depressing movie. Just an old drama that had aired several times over. But this time as Gar seemed to blankly watch it, his mood was unmistakably troubled by the death of the boy's mother. Usually he hid his emotions well enough, but Raven assumed the call from Dick had brought up old scars he didn't want to face. Seeming to come out of his fog, Gar picked up the remote and entered in a few numbers. The channel changed to some announcer talking sports, and Raven gave up assessing Gar's mood to return to her book.

A name caught her attention, and she glanced up at the screen.

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen, what we've witnessed today is a shocking defeat of one Beast Boy to the reigning champ of the tower, Cyborg." The voice was edited over the normal newscaster whose mouth obviously moved on about something else. Raven's eyes flicked back to Gar as she felt a pang of pity for the poor guy. Not only was he clearly distressed about something, but now Victor was rubbing it in his face that he lost the earlier game. Gar's eyes seemed to focus on the screen now, as he must have finally realized the recap of the game being explained was not related to the basketball game in the background. The screen flicked to a few playbacks of what she assumed was their video game, with Victor describing the way the character fell.

A deep chuckle startled her and she looked to see Gar starting to laugh.

Victor went on, "The sad performance continued as Beast Boy failed to use his back up health points to heal himself. Rookie movie, Paul.

" _I agree, Sean, it's just such a shame. I mean it just all went so wrong, and there was such promise in this young player!_

"But was there, Paul, was there really?" Victor changed his tone slightly to take on a few different announcers. Gar had fully begun to laugh and turned his head slightly away from her.

"I think you might have lied about how long you had been practicing before I showed up!" He hollered as Vic came through the door behind.

"Hey! It's not my fault you were 'distracted' and forgot about our plans." Vic leaned on the back of the couch as his recorded voice continued in the background. "Tell ya what, you take whatever time you think I had and then we'll rematch. I'll still win."

"Whatever," Gar mumbled, returning his attention to the screen, only to laugh at another ridiculous description by Victor. Raven regarded the two for a second. Their pranks had always seemed foolish and stupid. But twice today she had seen some sort of prank pull him out of his fog. It was interesting to see him from this point of view. And she blankly looked down at her book thinking over the other more recent pranks they had pulled on each other. From an outsider's point of view, it had all seemed like he hadn't a care in the world and just pulled pranks for his own amusement.

"B, what are you doing tonight?" Vic called from the kitchen.

"I don't know, why?"

"The Renn girls are in town. They want to get a taste of the brave men and women who protect this city. I of course being the generous selfless gentleman that I am, have offered to show them around town."

Gar turned around in his seat. "Are those the heiresses that got caught stripping in Vegas last week at The Black Diamond?"

"Yeah, they seem like really nice girls. I think we should show them around. You know, be nice, do the hero thing. We're getting dinner at the 39th street grill." Gar seemed to think if over for a second. "I talked to the chef, he's up for the challenge of impressing you with a delicious vegan dish for the table." Victor added, obviously trying to bait Gar in.

"And Raven," Victor sang. She looked up, a little startled. "They have a very handsome brother, that's in some dark rock band." He obviously didn't know much about the brother, but was trying to use it as leverage.

Raven rolled her eyes and made a disgusted groan.

"No." She flatly replied. Victor shrugged and went about making a snack.

"Alright, well I promise we won't drink much, in case something pops up."

"Mhm," she sounded, refocusing on the book in front of her.

Gar and Victor eventually left to go get ready and let Raven fully sink back into her book. It was a mystery novel that she was sure she had already figured out. After several chapters in the pleasantly quite room, she leaned forward in her seat. The main character was going back to his mother's home, but that wouldn't make sense. He despised that place, it was where it had happened. There were reoccurring nightmare about that very place. He had told his therapist about it many times. As the man rounded the corner to that broken door, he heard a noise…

A warm hand touched her shoulder and Raven jumped back, twisting her head to see who it was. For a second she saw no one, but a set of lips on her other side told her enough to settle her nerves. Or rile them up. His lips drew away from her neck as she spun to glare at him.

"A little warning would be nice." She growled, floating the book she had accidently dropped back up to her hands and wiggling herself back into the pillows she had accumulated. His eyes sparkled in amusement, and a bit of mischief, as he looked down at her. Before he could say anything though, the doors opened to present the other half of the duo.

"Well, Raven, last chance?" Vic offered, raising his shoulders slightly.

"No." She flatly replied, looking back down at her book. Not really reading it, but more for show.

"Alright, well you call us if you need anything." He called behind him as he was already making his way to the exit.

"Yeah," Gar's voice was too low for Victor to hear, "if you need _anything_." She felt herself blush slightly as he winked at her. It was if she had already forgotten all the intimate things they had done. And she was still an easily flustered girl not accustom to flirting. Especially when it was being kept secret from a mutual friend. Gar gave her his signature lopsided grin and strolled to join Vic in the elevator. He was wearing a very attractive grey button down shirt and black slacks. Raven had to admit, he cleaned up well, and she was not doing a good job of hiding her satisfaction as she watched him walk away. He turned, casually rolling up his sleeves, to catch her eye. He gave another wink as the doors slid shut, forcing her to realize she had been indeed staring.

The room fell silent again as they left. Not that they were particularly loud, just passing through, but everything seemed more charged when he was around. A calm settled in around her as she knew the building would be empty for a good bit of time. She was comfortable around Gar now, very comfortable in fact. But he incited a lot of emotions in her, and she needed a break once in a while. So even though she pictured him out flirting or partying with various other people, she was content. He needed that extroverted side of his nature fulfilled. While she could get all the company she needed from simply sharing a building with a few other people. Especially now that their weekend warrior kids were showing up. Tomorrow surely a few more would come in with Quill. And with the new aquatic titan, there would be plenty of unfurled emotions. A night alone was just what she needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raven had decided to play it safe this weekend, and as the weekend crew started to show up, she had removed herself to the nearby rocky out crop for some extra meditation. While the newer and younger titans were beginning to give the "old folks" a bit of a reprieve during the few days they stayed, it was still more people, more emotions, and sometimes more disasters. A lot of them were still coming to terms with their powers, or what it meant to work on a team. And many were still learning what it meant to handle the role of a superhero. Raven imagined the maturity level was possibly higher than a normal group of young teenagers. But always assumed she had been much more advanced when she was their age.

Opening her eyes, she scanned the surroundings. It was a desolate place. The closest green thing was several yards away, and even that was just a small bush that had somehow managed to randomly pop up here. The air was pleasant today, not too hot, and totally free of anything man made. It was clean. Taking in a deep breath, she caught what she assumed was the smell of the sand. She had already been out here for a few hours, but bet it was only about 10 am. Gar had surprisingly been up when she left. His eyes had flickered over to her from the window as she was leaving. His eyebrows pinched together, slightly concerned as she got closer to the door. Though it seemed like he wanted to ask something, he had kept quiet. She felt something she didn't quite grasp flow from him. It seemed like he wanted to know where she was going and for how long. And it frustrated her.

"I'm going out." She announced a bit harsher than she had meant. Though he had turned around to resume his watch. He had glanced back to give her a confused smile and light shrugged.

"Ok?"

Raven had been halted by his answer. Her guard had somehow flared up without her meaning for it to. She didn't want him to be her boyfriend, needing to know her whereabouts or whom she was seeing. And in her half-awake mood she had let it get the better of her. Calming herself she kept walking.

"Hey," he called back, "will you be back when Quill gets here?" Raven stopped and turned. The look on his face had made her stomach drop in remorse. He hadn't been trying to play the dominating male because they slept together. He hadn't wanted his friend to leave in his time of discomfort. It hadn't really left him since he had learned someone wanted to talk to him about his parents. Rubbing her eyes, she had tried to push away the sleepiness and her obvious disregard for his emotion.

"Of course," she said in an almost cheerful voice. "I'm just a poof away." She had tried to give him what she thought was fun wink, though it felt a bit awkward. But at least it had gotten her a larger smile from him. Taking another deep breath in she reminded herself that she really did need this meditation. Obviously, she wasn't in the best of moods to be receiving guests. And slowly the world once again slipped away from her for a while.

The communicated on her waist rung lightly, pulling her gently from her concentration. She had been expecting it.

"Hello?" She answered, floating it open before she had even managed to open her eyes.

"Hey," Gar's voice was mellow and her eyes flashed open to see him trying his best to mask it. He took a deep inhale before continuing. "Quill will be here soon. If you want to meet her?" They met new people all the time now. Though, he was never nervous about it. He usually thrived in being the center of attention from all the new hero's. But none of them ever expected serious moral conversations from the silly light hearted titan. They all came in wanting someone to joke with, to forget these new troubles they somehow threw themselves into. He was use to that role. Raven and Victor took the brunt of the depression, anxiety, anger, and sometimes self-loathing.

"Yeah, of course, Gar." She said, much more for him than the actually girl in question.

The receiving bay was in an odd hush as Raven appeared near the back. Apparently, Tim and Conner had been sent elsewhere to not crowd Quill. Victor waved as the plane started its decent into the room. The hiss of the landing gear momentarily washed over the room with a windy gust. Raven caught Gar's back stand a bit straighter as the door opened.

Jinx walked out first. She only walked a few steps off the ramp before turning to face the young woman. She looked thin, Raven first thought. The girl hadn't had much of a home since she became an orphan. Her brown eyes stayed almost fixed on the floor as Victor approached her. His arms rose, intending on a hug.

"Hey there," he cheered, but when she didn't raise her eyes he lowered his voice. "I mean, good morning ." He offered his hand, and kept a polite distance. Her slender hand reached out and her eyes finally raised to meet his. A small smile finally graced her lips. Raven glanced at Gar to see if he was reading anything from the situation. They had been letting more people into the tower, but it didn't mean she didn't keep her guard up. Hard lessons learned were not easily forgotten. Gar had smiled lightly when Quill had, and relaxed his shoulder lightly. Raven looked back as the girl squeaked out a 'thank you'.

A small noise caught everyone's attention and Jinx glanced down at the device on her waist.

"Sorry. Gotta go. Quills?" Jinx looked at the girl who gave her a slightly larger small than Vic had managed.

"I'm fine." Quill nodded. Jinx gave her a quick hug and ran back up the ramp. After a cautious step, Victor lightly grabbed Quill's arm and pulled her back away from the turning plane. Her eyes widened at the contact, but understood and followed him back to stand next to Gar and Raven. Gar did his best to catch her eye, and she rewarded him with a small smile. Raven noticed she barely got a quick glance, but didn't linger on it. Quill's light blue hair slid off her shoulder and fell down her back to hang low from her high pony tail. Leaning back, Raven tried to get a good glance at the young girl. But she was a few inches taller than Raven, and turned totally away from her to shake Gar's hand.

"Welcome Quill, we've been looking forward to meeting you. Sorry you can't stay longer, but we'll have a good couple of days." His smile warmed and Raven could see his discomfort slipping away as he became his natural out going host.

"Thank you," Quill replied, gradually gaining her voice, "I really appreciate it." Victor slipping in, forgetting the poor girls discomfort and put his hand on her shoulder, almost pulling her into a side hug.

"Yeah, and we'll show you around town, around the tower, whatever you want to see!" He had found his more enthusiastic voice again. Raven could see her pony tail move as she nodded.

Keeping her distance, as she normally did when new people showed up, Raven watched the girl as Vic showed her the spare room she would be in. Gar was pointing out the window towards the ocean when Raven leaned on the doorframe.

"And even further, there's a pretty cool drop off about half a mile past that." He explained, getting more excited as he was talking. "I can show you if you want." The more he talked the more fear Raven could sense washing over the girl. Her eyes watched the ocean with a bit of reverence and longing but she was hiding an even deeper emotion. Raven had to admit, she was good at covering up her emotions. Gar should have picked up on some sort of signal, if she had been sending out the right ones. But even at what Raven guessed was sixteen, she was hiding it well. Whatever she was showing was masked as purely being shy. The girl smiled politely and nodded as she watched the ocean roll in and out.

Raven reached her hand behind her and quietly knocked on the wall her back rested on. Even she could barely hear it, but she caught the quick twitch of one of Gar's pointed ears before he turned his head slightly. With a quick shake of her head he stopped talking of swimming. She wasn't sure if he knew exactly why he needed to stop talking, but he did.

"Or, how about some lunch? Have you eaten?" Quill nodded, not looking away from the ocean. "Alright, um, how about video games?"

"I use to play with my dad." She whispered. Gar's eyes instantly widened in apology, but she turned and cut him off. "I haven't played in years, so maybe something easy?" She asked.

"Um, yeah of course." He agreed, obviously relieved. A small twitch popped in Gar's arm as he stopped himself from wrapping an arm around the girl as they turned to leave the room. He was trying to keep his distance, but it was going against his very nature.

However, he didn't stop himself from lightly tickling Raven's side as he grabbed her arm. Victor and Quill had already passed by and couldn't see his subtle touch. He gave her a quick wink before his eyebrows rose in question. Glancing at the passing members, Raven flashed Gar an over dramatic scared face. He nodded and let go of her arm, smoothly joining the group as Victor turned around to ask his opinion on dinner plans.

Raven had stuck around while they played. But Victor had left to talk with Conner and shoo Tim away with another trivial task. She stayed close enough for support if it was needed, but far enough away she could peacefully read. The girl had started to add to the conversation after about an hour of playing. Insignificant things like food preferences and favorite bands. But it was a start.

Raven passed by the group to get tea, as they had started a break. Gar easily slipped by her to run down the hall, leaving her and Quill in the large room. Quill skirted the side of the couch, and ran into the silent floating woman.

"Sorry," Raven said. The girl staggered back a few steps, and stared at Raven. She looked apologetic but didn't say anything. "How are you doing?" Raven asked, trying to comfort her.

"I'm um, I'm ok." She stuttered quietly. "Beast Boy said you have some orange juice." She added, a little hesitant.

"Uh, yeah," Raven floated to the side. "Help yourself." Quill lowered her head and passed to the kitchen, well around Raven. To give her room, Raven floated the kettle over to herself to refill her cup. A light touch on the base of her back caused her a slight jump as she watched her cup fill. Their eyes briefly met as Gar went to grab a cup for Quill. Placing the cup on the counter, Gar stood only a few inches taller than the slender girl. Quill smiled, thanked him, and filled the cup. The tension in her shoulders has eased and she looked up as he began one of his absurd fruit jokes.

By the time dinner had finished, Raven noticed a small bit of ease had also relaxed the face of the girl. She had stayed closer to Gar the whole night, and well away from Raven. But after a long dinner of Victor and Gar asking her questions, or trying to cover up their intrusive questions with embarrassing stories about each other, Quill quietly excused herself for a shower.

Placing her dish in the sink, Raven turned to notice Gar was also gone. Lost in the thought of where he could be, she accidently stopped in the middle of the walkway. Causing Victor to almost run into her, as he walked up with a high stack of pots and pans.

"What do you think?" he said, edging around her to place the dishes in the sink. The team had always talked in private, one way or another about the new comers. Each member had grown in their abilities to pick up on subtle things. And together they gave each other enough comfort about the latest titan to at least get some sleep. Raven was a little surprised Gar had stuck around to add to the conversation, but maybe he had already made his decision on the girl.

"She's scared." She said, grabbing her cup to refill it with tea.

"Hell, everyone is when they first get here." The sink quickly filled with water as he began scrubbing out the pots.

"Yeah, but this is more. She's afraid of herself." Raven caught the wet pan from Vic's out stretched hands and floated the towel over to dry the whole thing midair. Quietly sipping her tea, she thought about what they should do tomorrow. All the while floating dishes in the air to dry them. She liked doing chores like this, it practiced her ability to multitask.

"I was thinking of taking her to see the course tomorrow. I mean not run it, but maybe just see it?" He asked without turning around.

"Yeah, I think she would feel better if we told her she wasn't _allowed_ to run it. Then she wouldn't feel pressured at all."

"Not a problem." He agreed.

Raven glanced around her again. Gar was still nowhere to be found. Victor didn't seem to notice and Raven couldn't bring herself to ask. Once they were finished, she would go searching for him. He had seemed to shake his melancholy, but still felt a bit concerned for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The temperature had dropped as the sun had fallen from the sky. But it was a beautiful night to curl up and watch the stars. Which is exactly where Raven found Gar. She wanted to walk out to him, see how he was doing. His mood had changed so much over the day that she partly wondered if he was going to avoid the whole conversation about his parents. But she didn't want to seem pushy or overbearing. Wasn't that exactly what she had disliked that morning?

Raven had come up through the roof, and she watched him wondering if he knew she was there. The wind was blowing towards her and he seemed to be lost in thought. A sound in the stairwell caught her attention and she floated behind the stairwell's wall as the door opened. The light footsteps told her it had to be Quill. Wrapping her cloak tighter around her body, she leaned against the wall. Raven knew full well it was rude to spy on Gar. But she was beginning to grow curious about this seemingly simple man she had shared so much of her life with.

"Hey," Quill spoke barely above a whisper.

"Hey," Gar was keeping it casual. Raven wondered if Gar had asked Quill to come up here or this just sort of happened. Silently, she floated over to sit down at the corner of the wall. She knew she was fully cast in the shadow, and that only Gar could see her, if he looked. But he kept looking out towards the ocean with Quill.

"It is a nice view up here." Quill said in such a way that hinted Gar had expressed this notion sometime during the day. Slowly and carefully, like she seemed to do everything, she sat down.

"Yeah, I think it's where a lot of us come for some much needed fresh air and space. They have a couple balconies like this at Titans east you can use as well." He paused. "How are you doing?" He added softly, but sincerely. Obviously meaning much more than a casual conversation starter.

"I…I'm alright I think. I mean it's a huge change. But I do feel better, even if it's because I trust you guys to keep people safe… from me." Quill said, tucking her knees under her chin and hugging her body close.

"Hey, you'll get the hang of it, it just takes practice." His body was open, shoulders back, leaning on his hands placed behind him. Legs stretched out on the ground in front of him. He was giving every bit of body language that suggested openness and friendliness. While she was displaying anything but. "All of us have needed practice."

"Yeah," She sighed deeply. "I'm just worried about that time before I get the hang of it. Like what could go wrong." Gar didn't say anything and they stayed quiet for several minutes, watching the ocean.

"Do you miss it?" Gar asked.

"Yeah," Quill sighed again, she sounded almost defeated. "I do feel connected to the water. And sometimes I feel so strongly drawn to it, even though I don't want to be. But it's just…it's hard." She stuttered a few times, like she had something else to say, but Gar waited till she had been quiet for a few minutes before responding. He pulled himself up to a more hunched over posture and spoke quietly to her.

"I had something similar for a while. Eventually being part animal became who I was. But as I got better at it. As I began to feel it more and more. Feel more connected. I also began to feel guilty. If I had just mastered it a little sooner, maybe I could have save them." Raven let her head fall against the wall and looked up towards the sky, not wanting to see Gar upset. It was such a stark contrast to her normally joyful friend, that it always upset her.

Quill let the pause pass before talking, "Who?"

"My parents."

"Oh," she whispered. Raven could barely make it out when the girl spoke so low.

"I held on to that guilt for a long time. And every time I shifted it seemed so natural that I began to forget why I had ever struggled. But once in a blue moon I would struggle, or slip up, and be taken right back to where I was that night." He took a deep breath in and continued. "I know, if my parents could see me now, they wouldn't blame me. Just as I'm sure yours wouldn't."

"Yeah, I know. I've tried to tell myself that. But I just… I just left them. I saved myself." Raven could hear the girl start to sniffle. And then the sound of clothes rubbing against each other as she imagined Gar had brought the girl close for comfort.

"I know. It took me awhile to accept that it was either going to be none of us, or just me that survived. And I know which they would have picked. So, each time I save someone, I tell myself it only happened because my parents pushed me to live. And it gives me a little bit of strength to keep going. For them." Raven thought she heard his breath catch for a second, but he cleared his throat. It had hit the empath harder than she thought it would. It wasn't just that he acted and looked happy, but that he was always sending her strong waves of joy, excitement, or more recently, lust. This was something totally unexpected and she almost started to cry herself. It was different when they had more recent losses or defeats. Then he seemed almost too angry to be sad. This though, this was an old scar and he had accepted it and no longer held on to the anger like he did for Terra. But he still felt longing for his family, and sorrow. Tipping her head to the side, she watched as the girl straightened herself from his chest and wiped her face.

"It'll get easier, I promise." He whispered. The girl nodded. "And once you get out there, start saving cities, getting days named after you, it'll start to get fun." Raven imagined he had given the girl a small wink when Quill lightly laughed at him. Her posture had relaxed and she folded her knees in front of her as Raven often did. "Tomorrow you'll get a better taste of what the hero life is like. Or well, what practice looks like. You don't have to be a hero, but it feels better once you know you're in control. Then you can do whatever you want."

"I'm…I'm scared." She admitted, looking down at her lap, she started fiddled with her pant legs. "I have trouble controlling it. And I think I just get anxious and worked up, and it just gets so much worse. And it's like this horrible loop I can't get out of. It gets further from my grasp, I get more anxious, it gets further out of control…" Her voice was becoming more and more anxious as she spoke, just thinking about it.

"You know, you should talk to Raven. I think she can give you a little insight on that." Gar suggested. Raven caught herself gasp lightly, a little shocked he had suggested her. Though she had tried to get everyone to try meditating at one point or another. Dick and Star were the only real ones to listen to her. And she hadn't thought Gar had put much thought into the matter afterwards. Gar chucked a bit, as Raven tried to see what was happening.

"I know, she's a bit intimidating. You sort of get used to being around someone so powerful. But she's pretty humble about it." His eyes suddenly flashed directly to Raven, and he gave her a quick wink. Her heart raced as she realized she had been caught, but a little relieved she wasn't totally spying. Returning his gaze, Raven tried to stifle a smile, like she wasn't so touched. He looked back as Quill started to speak. It didn't appear like her head had moved from looking at her legs, or that she noticed the transaction.

"It's just… I don't know what to say around her. Before my parents died we came out here for some conference my dad was speaking at. We were outside when someone was attacking the city. I remember standing with my parents in a large group of people as this building was coming down. We were all in shock, knowing full well we wouldn't be able to run fast enough. And before it hit us, the whole thing was caught. And we were all saved. I… I remember looking up and seeing this black field above us all. And Raven was there. Probably only inches from the building hitting her. But she had saved us all.

"My parents knew about my abilities, but they never pressured me to use them. I remember them smiling at me, like _I_ could be _that_ person, saving people. And I had thought about it that day. She hadn't even flinched when she threw herself between the building and us. And afterwards when some news reporter ran up to her she brushed it off like it was no big deal. But it was a big deal. It was a huge deal. She had literally stopped a falling building. And I thought, if I was going to be a hero, that's who I would want to be. So in control. So self-assured. She carried herself like she could do anything. And I wanted that.

"But then we went back home, I accidently destroyed our pool, and… and I gave up again." She took a deep breath in. "When Green Arrow approached me, and told me I would be staying here till Aqualad could pick me up. I was excited, I was going to meet one of my heroes. But now that I'm here. I don't know what to say. I mean what _do_ you say to someone so ...amazing. I feel, I don't know…unworthy." She paused her voice low. Then in a startled cry she almost jumped up. "No offense to you! I…that's not what I… I mean..." Gar laughed easily, shaking his head.

"None taken. You just wait till tomorrow little miss. We'll see whose powerful and scary then. I can manage some pretty large fangs if I do say so myself." He lightly pushed Quill with his elbow and she laughed in return. Yawning she raised her hands to cover her mouth.

"I'll talk to Raven for you. Break the ice a little."

"Thank you, Beast Boy. I appreciate it."

"Of course." He nodded, standing to pull her up. Raven floated further back into the shadows as Quill passed through the door. It sounded as it fully shut, and the rooftop grew quiet again. Raven peaked around the edge to see Gar resuming his place on the ground to watch the stars. This time he patted the ground next to him and she joined him.

"Guess I'm not the only one that opens up to you." Raven said, laying down beside him.

"There's something about being the carefree jokester that loosens people up around me." Regarding him again, Raven thought about his playful demeanor. Maybe there was a time and place for all this foolish play.

"Thank you." Raven whispered, returning her gaze to the stars.

"For what?"

"Sending her to me. I didn't understand why she was avoiding me so much. I thought she was just afraid of me."

"Heh, sorry Rae." He laughed lightly. "You're no longer as scary as you think."

"Pfff," she blew out. "I can still get you."

"Hey," he rolled over to face her. "Anyone would be afraid if you sent them to Hell. I had every right to be a little freaked out."

"Mhm," she smiled, remembering the look on his face. "And I had every right to send you there. That book was not a toy."

"That's debatable." He gave her a large smile as her own smile vanished in aggravation.

"No it's.. whatever." She huffed. Chuckling to himself he rolled back to gaze upward. They settled into a comfortable silence and Raven caught herself watching the man beside her. He was calm and seemed content despite the earlier talk. The arms folded under his head were larger than they use to be as a kid, but not excessively so. She had never put much thought into his arms before, but they had felt comfortable and strong as they had held her the morning before. His green eyes were roaming the sky as his chest rose and fell gently. She watched as he lightly bit his lower lip before his mouth formed that crooked smile.

"Would you still consider this the honeymoon phase if we're not dating?" His eyes flicked to her as a brow rose. She laughed lightly, her mind had barely wondered there. But, of course, it had. And he had picked up on it.

"I suppose." She shrugged her shoulders. Removing his arms from behind his head, he reached one over, to scoop her up and pull her on to him. She tried to hide her surprised gasp.

"Gar," she warned, though not completely upset over the display of desire. "We're outside." She whispered and looked around them.

"Yeah," he whispered back, "so?"

"What.. what if someone sees us? Or walks out on to the roof?"

"I'll hear them." He shrugged. Glancing down she saw his eyebrows bounce a few times. Scanning the roof again she bit her lip feeling the now familiar anticipation growing. She could easily feel him between the layers of their two suits and ground her hips into him as she leaned forward.

"Ok," she whispered, "just means you can't scream." Pushing her powers through his clothes she gave him one long stroke and watched as he jumped slightly. His hands grasped her thighs in shock.

"That is an oddly delightful feeling." He murmured before her lips sealed over his. His fingers looped inside her suit and underwear and easily pulled the thick fabric aside. Giving her just the slightest graze as his fingers exposed her. While his other hand quickly freed himself from his own suit. His thumb smoothly replaced his fingers, and held her suit to the side as his hands once again gripped her thighs. Without any bit of preparation Raven pushed herself on top of him, using her powers to guide him in. She was ready and felt her body almost shake with pleasure as he filled her. The way with which she held him, the way he gripped her thighs, and the speed with which she was moving told her they both wouldn't last long. His free thumb moved to massage her. Within seconds she was squeezing him, biting the part of his neck she had been kissing, and trying to stifle a scream. He came shortly after with a muffled grunt and equally firm grasp around her with those brilliant arms. She had never been one for quickies before, but there was something about him that seemed to ignite her instantly.

They didn't talk much afterward. Just laid there looking at the stars. Raven with her head resting comfortably on his stomach and Gar casually drawing his fingers up and down her arm. Captivating Raven in a calming lull while they happily gazed at the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raven woke again to the feeling of arms around her. Her alarm was going off, telling her it was time to rise and get ready for training. The warm arms pulled her in tightly, pinning her arms to her side. Laughing quietly, she tried to worm her way free.

"Gar, I can't… the alarm." But he only drew her in deeper and threw the comforter over their heads. Raven resorted to her powers and flicked it off. After a few minutes of being trapped within his grasp, she realized he had no intention of getting up.

"Gar, we have training to go to."

"Mhm." He hummed into her ear. "I know something better we can do." Slowly his arm began dipping lower.

"Gar!" She laughed, rolling over in his now slack arms, and pulling the blanket down. "Someone seems to be in a better mood."

"What can I say, you have such a cheery attitude about you. It's contagious." Raven rolled her eyes, but didn't push him away as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. They hadn't actually done anything in her bed except sleep. But after his story, she didn't know if it was more her desire to keep him from sleeping alone or her own desire to not sleep alone. He was already climbing out of bed when she reached for his arm.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah," he went to leave the bed, but paused and looked back towards her. "I really am Rae. I think I was more anxious about the idea of talking about it, than I was actually talking about it. It had been a while…" he rolled his eyes," alright a _long_ while since I've even brought the subject up. But it wasn't as hard as I remember it being. It was odd being the one to do the comforting and not the other way around." He gave her a small smile and patted the hand she had resting on the bed. "But now I pass the torch to you." He winked and threw his shirt on before stepping into the hallway. Raven watched the door shut after him, wondering if it really was smart to sleep around with teammates. Pulling herself up, she rested her chin and arms on her knees. She had wanted to sleep together for comfort and not at all related to sex. And that was not like her at all.

By the time Raven joined the boys, Quill was already fidgeting and staring at the sea in the distance.

"Well, now that Rae's here," Cy said pulling her into an excited half hug. She shot him a glare and pulled out of his grasp. "We can get started. So, like I said. We'll start with one race. The goal is to beat the other person to the end. There's obstacles in your way. And beyond that, anything goes as far as you versus your opponent.

"Whose going?" Raven asked, looking over at the course list. But before she could, Cyborg put his body in the way.

"You and Beast Boy." He pointed to the course. "And no cheating and looking at the map. I didn't let him look either." Raven glanced at Gar, casually leaning on the railing above the field. He looked calm and very sure of a victory.

"Come on, Vic, if she needs a little edge. She can have it." Gar teased.

"Please," Raven retorted, flipping her hood up, "you couldn't lay a hand on me." The irony dawned on her and momentarily her eyes met with Gar's.

"Alright both of you," Cy called as they both took their spots near the starting line, "there's a forcefield at the top. So, you can't just fly over the whole thing. You'll get zapped if you try to."

"Mhm," Raven hummed, watching Gar stretch out.

"Yeah, yeah." He stretched out his neck, "Let's get this over for poor Raven." He gave her a wink and Raven rolled her eyes in response.

The alarm sounded and off they flew. Raven knew he was agile, and probably pretty far ahead already, if it had only been a regular race. Dodging several large explosions, she landed against a wall. And she brought down a few more by grabbing a piece of equipment and throwing it through the bombs. Rocks could be heard crumbling beside her as the last of the explosions died down. Floating a few inches off the ground she started heading further down the course. But the rocks continued their fall. Finding it odd, she stopped her flight and pivoted to see a green tiger jump towards her. Throwing a shield up to deflect him, he instantly disappeared. He was no doubt about to appear elsewhere to surprise her and she quickly dissolved through a wall near her. Ahead she could see the tiny blinking lights from a few bombs hidden in fake brush.

Gar was playing offense. And obviously bent on keeping her from winning. So, as he appeared below her, ready to grab her, he wasn't paying attention to the bombs. She flew back just enough to trigger them, throwing him off his attack. She had been ready and easily protected herself as she flew closer to the exit. Only a few more easy obstacles to get through. After effortlessly warding off the flying arrows she found herself only inches from the end. In a moment of triumph, she let her guard down and found herself being flung to the ground. Gar had appeared out of nowhere and spun her around, causing her to roll several times on the ground before she could right herself.

"Damn," Gar cursed, "I pushed you over the line! I guess you win." An announcement from Cy over the intercom agreed with Gar's assessment.

"Yey," Raven moaned sitting up. Grabbing her side, she pulled in a sharp hiss.

"Hey," Gar came closer, noticing her hand, "I didn't mean to scratch you."

"No, no," she waved him off and stood avoiding his hand, "it's fine." It wasn't deep but as she ran her hand over it and looked at the approaching man, she felt herself blush.

"No, I'm fine." She kept trying to ward him off, but knew he wouldn't rest till he looked at it. Coming in intimately close, he bent his head slightly to look at it. The angle of his jaw was in line with her eyes and she looked over his concerned face. His face had a stoic look about it when was being serious and compassionate. The green of his eyes shifted as his gaze skimmed over her exposed skin. His warm hand brushed over her cuts and she gave another light hiss. She could see his eyes widen in shock and his gorgeous cooked grin appear as his glaze met hers.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was imagining." He let his hand slip into her uniform through the slit he had made and pulled her close.

"Sorry," she whispered. A little embarrassed by her reaction.

"Oh, don't be sorry." His voice was low and alluring as he whispered in her ear. "But I think we'll have to resume this later." Removing his arm from her suit, he pivoted as the other two rounded the corner.

"Hey that was a close race!" Cyborg congratulated his friends. As he was distracted with a high five for Beast Boy, Raven grabbed her suit and ripped it a bit more, removing any signs of claw marks.

"You ok, Rae?" Cy tipped to the side to check out her mark.

"Oh yeah, scraped a wall. It's already healing." Raven said, shrugging. Cyborg took the lie without question and turned to go get the next course set up. Gar's eyes had flicked down to her side as she had mentioned it, then back up to her eyes with a raised eyebrow. Walking ahead, Cy had already begun talking to Quill about different fighting techniques.

"Maybe it's a good thing you can heal so quickly now." He murmured.

"Oh really? Do you think anyone might be scratching me anytime soon?" She inquired.

He chuckled and rubbed his chin. "Well, maybe…" He winked and kept walking after the group.

After several more rounds of various types and difficulties, and a quick change of her suit, Raven decided to take Quill to the side to start her own training. Having the pressure and attention off Quill had helped her mood. And by the time Raven approached her she wasn't nervous at all. Till she heard what Raven wanted.

"What do you mean?"

"Just start by focusing on your own breath. We aren't doing anything with water yet. But if you want to we can just sit near the water?" Quill's eyes got wider at the mention of going near the water. "If it makes you feel better. Gar won't leave." She pointed to the man lounging on a nearby rock. "And between the two of us, I think we can stop whatever you might do." Quill seemed a little comforted, but didn't budge. "And Gar can breathe under water, so he can take care of me and him." Raven added, hoping it would be a bit of comfort. Cyborg was called away to help the other titans with an emergency, and they would be the only two on the island to be concerned about.

"You trust him that much?" Quill whispered, thinking it was low enough for Gar not to hear.

"What?" Raven stopped walking to the shore. She hadn't really thought that much about it. It was just a gut instinct by now she supposed. "Yeah...I do." She glanced back towards Gar. He tipped his head lightly to the side to give her a sincere smile.

"Alright, if you think it's safe." Quill got a few steps closer to the water. But stopped as Raven felt a surge of panic. "This is good enough." She squeaked, before abruptly sitting down.

"Sure." Raven sat on the ground beside her. "Some people prefer a mantra, like myself, some just use their breath, whatever works for you. And you can try different things too. Maybe even the waves of the ocean?" Quill shook her head at the last suggestion and shut her eyes.

"Breathing I can do, I'll just focus on that." Quill sounded anxious. Watching her for a minute, Raven decided to hold off on her own meditation, but merely closed her eyes. It took several minutes for the girl's breath to calm down to a normal rate. And after an hour, Raven could feel her reach an almost relaxed state. It would take time no doubt, but this was a start. Something tapped her boot and Raven opened her eyes to see water at her feet. She was a few inches lower than the girl and Quill had no idea the water had risen. Scanning the beach, she realized it was only their little alcove that was rising. The tide peacefully came and went without any trace of danger. To check on the girl, Raven tried prying into her emotions a tad. Quill wasn't radiating fear or worry, and didn't seem to be aware of the water at all. As Raven watched her she realized the water was coming up with each inhale, and leaving with each exhale. Following the water back out, she saw where the disturbance in rhythm caused light crashing in the distance. Quill wasn't moving that much water. But enough to prove just how connected the two of them were.

Raven glanced behind her to see Gar leaning on a rock only a few yards behind them, watching them. He looked casual enough, leaning with his arm crossed. But she knew he was ready to react. And she wondering how long he had been there. Turning her attention back to Quill, she reached out and barely put pressure on the girl's arm. At first the touch didn't even register to Quill. But gradually the sensation increased as Raven let her hand fully rest on Quill's arm, and Quill thankfully opened her eyes without a dramatic jump.

"Put your hand down." Raven whispered. Quill looked first and shot a fearful glance back to Raven. But Raven smiled and leaned forward to put her own hand on the ground. The wave came up and over her fingers, lightly hitting her boot again, before washing away. As the wave came up again, she took a dramatic inhale, and slowly exhaled as it went out. Quill followed suit, a little hesitant, but Raven could feel a sense of trust from the girl.

For another hour, Quill sat there watching the wave match to her breathing. And despite the initial shock of seeing the water, she eventually mellowed into an even more relaxed stat than before. A set of planes caught everyone's attention, and Raven stood to identify the second one.

"Hey, looks like the other titans got here a bit early." Gar said stepping down towards them. The look of nervousness that passed over Quill was similar to the one Raven had seen just yesterday morning. But as the trio started walking up to meet the others, Raven realized Quill was keeping closer to her than Gar. And after Raven gave a quick congratulations on her efforts, Quill unleashed a series of questions. As Quill was recounting the story Raven had overheard the night before, Raven caught the man walking beyond Quill. He was smiling and looking over the landscape as they walked. With a glance towards the ladies, Gar caught Raven watching him and gave her a quick wink. He seemed pleased about something, and just happy to quietly listen to the girls talk.

Quill was excited to meet Aqualad and treated it in a similar way with which she did Raven. Shy and seemingly scared. He was almost as charming as Gar and had Quill talking in a few hours. It also helped that he had Kid Flash with him to ease the tension, in a similar way Gar and Vic had given her an easy casual friend beyond Raven. After Aqualad and Kid Flash had made a pit stop on their way in to help the team wrap up in the city, they had gone out and gone a bit overboard on celebratory food.

Raven carried the dirty bowls of ice cream to the kitchen as the rest of the tower started winding down. Gar was at the counter, picking at the pile of toppings.

"Who thought we needed five containers of chocolate syrup?" He laughed, rummaging through till he found the gummy worms.

"The same person who thought we had room for ten gallons of ice cream." Raven said, shoving a barely touched container over and glancing at their tiny fridge.

"Eh send it home with Wally, he's got the metabolism for it." Gar said, before stretching a worm out with his teeth till it broke. He looked like his old childish self again. Leaning on the counter Raven let her gaze wander over him.

"You surprise me sometimes." She finally stated. He was busy combining all the partially eaten topping and didn't look up to respond.

"Oh really?"

"You're more… complex than I had thought." He lightly tossed the last marshmallow into the air and caught it.

"How so?" Tipping several bags up, he finally spotted the rubber bands as Raven floated them in front of his face and started sealing the bags with a thankful nod.

"I think for a minute I wondered about you and Quill. I mean she is really pretty. And she obviously adores you. But you didn't seem interested at all." Raven wouldn't have blamed him. Satisfied with his cleaning, he placed his hands on the counter and leaned a bit into them.

"She's fifteen Rae, I'm not an animal." He winked at her and laughed. "I do have my standards."

"Mhm… that Vix was her name? On watch during that heist on 5th."

"Heh," Gar's hand went to scratch the back of his neck, "well, I mean I was told to keep her busy." He shrugged with his arms out stretched and a gleam in his eye. "And babe, I kept her well distracted." Winking, he crossed his arms, leaning on the counter, and chuckled. Though he had still managed to get her to smile, Raven huffed and shook her head.

"You're making it hard to stick to my original statement." She returned. The humor seemed to die down as he watched her.

"Does this have to do with why you were watching me so closely these last few days?" Blushing, Raven tried to find something else to clean up.

"I was just making sure you weren't getting into trouble." She said, shrugging before fixating herself with wiping down the counter. He didn't even make a sound as he moved, and before she knew it he was right behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm touched you care so much," he said, teasing her.

"No." she said, masterfully monotoned, and wiggled out of his grip a little as she turned to face him. "I don't care, you can deal with your own emotions. You're just handsome to look at." Raising an eyebrow, she looked up at him. He flashed his charming smile and Raven could feel herself cracking. So, she turned back around as her smile broke.

"I just liked seeing a different side of you is all. It was very… mature."

"Mmm, I am very mature. I could have told you that." Gar released her and strolled to the other side of the island. "Though, just a part of getting to know each other, Rae." He said with an air of proposition. Turning, she watched him pick up one of the cans of whip cream. "Comes with having sex I suppose." Sticking out a finger, he squirted the tip with a dollop of whip cream. "Such as, do you like whip cream?" He asked, raising and eyebrow and sticking his finger in his mouth.

"Eh," Raven shrugged, "I don't see the point in adding it to ice cream. It's already creamy enough." She replied, glancing at the large tub.

"Heh," he snorted lightly biting his lip, "I can guarantee you that was not where I was thinking of putting it." Bouncing his eyebrows a few times, as he always seemed to do when he was implying sex, his arms and the whip cream disappeared on the other side of the counter. The sound of the squirt can drew on for a few long seconds. Raven could feel her cheeks warm as she realized what exactly he had done. Letting out a laugh, she rolled her eyes as she also realized he had sprayed it for a seemingly long time, for effect. Before she caught what he was doing, she heard the snap of his pants shut. He managed to try and achieve a casual pose as Wally ran in.

"Hey, have you seen Silkie? I forgot I brought the little bugger a present." Wally quickly explained, running around the room, paying neither titan a lick of attention. The grimace on Gar's face was unmistakable as he had a rather large amount of whip cream now squished into his pants. Though as soon as he saw Raven's face, he had to smile. Using her hand as a shield, she was trying her best to hide her laugh as Wally ran up.

Shaking his head Gar, glanced at their friend. "Try the pool table, he likes to sleep on top."

"Ah, good call." Wally barely got out before he left the room. Finally letting out her snicker, Raven watched him try and shimmy in his pants as he neared her.

"What was it we said about being mature?" She joked, wrinkling her nose at him and the thought of what he was feeling. Gar stopped his fidgeting and leaned on the counter beside her. Dipping his head low towards her, he gave her earlobe a quick bite, before murmuring in his wonderfully sultry voice.

"Yeah, but which one of us can actually say what we're going to do with the whip cream and not blush?" Even as he said it, Raven could feel her cheeks warm. Huffing, she pushed away.

"Whatever." She could hear him laugh in obvious victory. Turning to survey the remaining food, she looked at him and asked, "Think you can keep it in your pants for a few more minutes?" Her gaze flicked down to his crotch before returning to his face.

"Ha, I mean he does miss you already."

"I meant the whip cream." Raven stated, cutting off his laughter.

"Oh. I've grown accustom to it. Why?" Raven levitated a few gallons up and pushed them into his arms.

"Make yourself useful. We can store them in the fridge beside the landing bay." Sobering slightly, he nodded and threw another carton on top. "But I warn you…" she said grabbing a few perishable toppings and the last carton. Starting to walk backwards she dropped her voice to a low timid level. "I might get lost walking from the storage room to my room. It is dark and I might take a wrong turn." Trying to play worried, she stuck out her lip slightly. Gar didn't miss a beat.

"Oh no," he gasped, "you mean like after the south stairwell and into that weird green room?" A tailed appeared behind him, and she caught it quickly grab one of the chocolate syrups. They continued to walk towards the elevator and she nodded sadly.

"I just don't know what will become of me."

"Well, I'll just have to follow you then. I heard some strange things happen in _that_ room. I'll have to keep you safe." Raven had walked backwards a lot slower than he could walk normally, and as he closed the difference he reached down to give her a kiss.

"My hero." She whispered before turning around to quickly get their chore completed.


	13. Chapter 13

_a/n : I'll be away for a little bit. So I hope this is enough to satisfy everyone for a little while ;) ~TnE_

* * *

Chapter 13

Gar's tongue traveled slowly up her stomach as it rid Raven of the chocolate syrup. The feel of his tongue was delightful and she arched her back at the sensation. Her naked body had several lines of syrup waiting to be consumed, waiting for his skill. As he left her stomach she felt the chill of her now damp skin and it contrasted greatly with the warmth she was now feeling coming up the side of her breast. It was a pleasurable mix and she effortlessly found herself sinking into the pure focus of what was happening to her body. A warm feeling here, a tingling cool feeling there, a burning pleasure down there, and … and a sticky feeling there.

His tongue moved to the other breast and she bit her lip as she felt the warmth spread over her nipple. Keeping with the gentle slow movements, his hand smoothly found its way to her free breast and began messaging it. His touch was warm as it always was, and as his thumb passed over the cool trail she felt it stick momentarily. Repeating the same process, his hand replaced his tongue as it had found a new spot to taste between her breasts. His thumbs grazed over again, and stuck. Arching her back, she tried to focus on his warm tongue again. But found the skin of her stomach felt stiff and didn't want to stretch with the movement. Because it was sticky. Everything was sticky.

It took her a second to realize he had stopped and was resting his chin on her stomach, her sticky stomach. Cautiously, she peeked open one eye and looked down at him. He was smiling up at her, watching her.

"Not your thing?" He asked.

"What? Oh no, it's fine." She quickly said, trying not to ruin the mood.

"Fine? Rae, we can do better than fine." He smirked, pushing himself off to lay on the bed beside her.

"No," she protested, sitting up, "I do like it. I was just thinking of the syrup being sticky. I'm sorry. We can keep going." He had gone so deliciously slow, treated her so nicely, for nothing. And she felt horribly guilty.

"Rae, if you're not into it, no big deal. You won't hurt my feelings. You can use my shower if you want. Then we can just go to bed, or…"

"No." She shrieked. Although she had now fully lost the mood, he had murmured into her ear how much he wanted her, how much he _needed_ her when they had come into the room. She felt like she was letting him down.

A little confused, Gar reached out to her, "We…" But he was cut off as she pulled back and the bottle of syrup on the bed exploded. Gasping, Raven threw her hands over her mouth as he was covered in syrup. For a few seconds, they didn't say anything, he just blinked and looked at her. Then with a sigh, he continued.

"We can always try again after your… after we're cleaned up. If the mood comes back, then great. If not, I'm sure we'll run into each other again." He winked as a glob of syrup ran down the side of his head. Despite the momentary pause, he didn't flinch or react as if anything had happened at all. As if he wasn't completed covered in syrup she had exploded. It had seemed like forever since she had one of her accidents like that. And as she watched him squeegee off a bit of syrup and lick his thumb with a smile, she realized he was reacting the same way he usually did. Sure, sometimes he screamed out of being startled, but he never judged her for losing control like that.

Letting her shoulders drop, she looked over her own body, completed naked and covered in syrup. But she smiled. A realization had occurred to her.

"You're actually really calming to be around." She said, trying to pull the syrup off her body with her powers. It was a globby start, but eventually, she managed to get a growing blob floating in the air.

"I would be more surprised to hear you say that had you not used the word _actually_." He laughed, sitting up.

"Sorry." She chuckled back, "It's just usually your emotions, your desire to weasel a smile out of me, or rile my nerves on purpose…" Raven shot him a playful glare. "They elicit a certain amount of emotions in me. Even just being around someone so …'on' all the time can wear me out. But… but that's not what you're always like."

"I exhaust myself," he agreed, nodding his head.

"I'm serious, Gar. I like being able to be calm around you." Reaching over he ran his thumb tenderly over the back of her hand and re-soiled her skin. She waved him away with a laugh and shifted her focus to cleaning him off.

"And I'm glad I can finally make you smile." Raven's eyes flicked up to his. There wasn't an ounce of humor or sarcasm in his voice. It was soft and compassionate. Her smile dropped and she felt her heart rate pick up as he leaned towards her. The kiss started out soft. But Raven found herself quickly forgetting about the syrup as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself onto his lap. Her leg started to wrap around his. With a sudden jerk, she felt her leg slide out below her, slick from the syrup. Gar easily caught her and smiled against her lips.

"Maybe it's time for that shower?"

"Yeah," she whispered a little out of breath. With a bit of clarity, she mentally grabbed his shower knob and threw it on. But just as quickly as her mind had gone to the shower, it was taken back out. Sometimes it surprised her how strong he had become. Lifting her off the bed, in the awkward angle they had started, had to have taken some skill. But he did it with grace and power. She felt weightless in his arms and the thought only drove her desires further. Trusting him to find his way to the bathroom blind, she reached down to resume her exploration of his mouth. With a light bite, she pulled his lower lip back as she arched herself higher onto him. A light rumble could be felt running through his body as he let out a low growl. He had never been rough with her. Even as friends, he was a caring person that wouldn't do a thing to harm her. But right now, everything was telling her she wanted the opposite.

A cold tiled wall hit her back before she could comprehend where she was. Her breath left her mouth with a forced gasp. But he didn't give her time to recollect it. His kisses were rough, needy, and every few she could feel the tip of his fang run along her lip. She briefly considered that they had to be longer than normal as they began nibbling at her neck. The water had been hot by the time they reached the small room. And looking up, she watched the steam rise to give him better access to her neck. Which he took with great skill.

Running her nails through his damp hair, Raven pulled him greedily close and though of their earlier encounter. She had loved watching him walk towards her. Knowing that he had caused that bit of pain and that the devilishly handsome man desired her as much as she desired him, had sparked a certain lust in her. So, she drug her nails back down, but this time a bit harder. Feeling what she thought was just a bit piercing his skin. And he returned the gesture with one long draw down her right leg. She wanted to let out a scream, to completely let go. But not only were there normal titans at home, but what she considered children as well. Instead, she bit her own lip and dug her nails into his shoulders as she arched back. This time she knew she broke the skin.

Gar repeated himself on the other side. But this time much slower, and the sensation was absolutely tantalizing. It took everything she had not to scream out. With another slam against the wall, he had pushed his way inside her. This was too much and she did let out a high pitched cry of pleasure and shock. It melted away into moans as Raven took his mouth with hers, gripping his face tightly between her hands. He was absolutely wild and purely primal. Gripping her in several places, puncturing her skin as he took her roughly against the wall. But she didn't let him have all the fun. Her powers ran up his back and arms, scratching him as her short nails couldn't. He wouldn't stop for pleasantries and tenderness, and it secretly thrilled her to think he couldn't.

Tearing her mouth away Raven gasped for air as her moans increased to desperate cries. And he complied with every little bit that escaped her mouth. He scratched her more, he went faster, he went harder, he told her all the dirty things she wanted to hear, and he made her cum with a voiceless cry. Barely able to hold her powers in, she started to leach into his emotions, while a few tiles cracking could be heard around them. His deep growling orgasm came with a flood of aching hunger and arousal, flamed even higher by her own orgasm.

Breathing deeply, and somewhat raggedly, Raven laid her head on his shoulder. Only now aware that the shower had been hitting his back the entire time. The water was still warm, though it now seemed overly hot against their excited bodies. Gradually they both stared to wind down, gripping each other tightly. The water ran the slightest hint of red as Raven watched it swirl down the drain. They didn't talk for what seemed like several minutes. Almost reluctantly Raven removed herself from prying into his emotions. But as she did so she caught the slightest emergence of concern from him. Before he could skim his touch down to her original lines, she had them mostly fully healed. Without a word, he pulled them further under the shower and began gently running his hands over her body.

Raven floated slightly from him so they could begin washing off. A clinking sound caught her attention as Gar stepped back and started his original mission of washing off the remaining syrup. The shower as a whole was fine. But several tiles had been shattered in her brief lapse in control. He was doing a good job of avoiding any shards as he turned away from her and scrubbed the shampoo into his hair. The long lines of scratches began knitting themselves back together before she could reach out to heal them. He peaked his eyes behind him.

"I think you got enough to suture up." He smiled as the foam slid down his back.

"I didn't realize you could heal so quickly." She replied, watching the skin mold up.

Gar just shrugged. "Maybe it'll come in handy for more than just fighting." He gave her a crooked naughty smile before letting his gaze skim over her hovering body. Raven could tell he was assessing her own scratches. Lightly he reached his hand back to one of the deeper ones, but it too was almost healed.

"I'm fine." She said, though she let him run his finger over it. "But your shower isn't." His foot lightly kicked one of the tile shards on the ground.

"Yeah, first my room, now my shower." He shot her a look and waggled his eyebrows. "Looks like I'll have to shack up with you." Before she could object he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her under the water with him. She did owe him that much.

"Fine." Raven leaned far enough away to push the handle down. Last time, and the only time, she had brought him into her room they were half awake and lazy with an emotional and sexual release. Tonight, they still felt very alive. Though she could feel him quieting down. All this time her room had remained her sanctuary. Her quiet space free of emotions. Gar's gaze softened as he seemed to understand what was running through her head.

"Towels?" Raven asked, changing the silent topic. He smiled but didn't release her.

"Under the cleaner you used." Even after she floated them into the dripping shower, he didn't let her go. His eyes wandered over her face and he seemed to be lost in thought. With a strike of clarity, and a quick inhale he was brought out. Cautiously he loosened his grip, testing if she would fly, and then let go. Without another glance, he grabbed the towel and stepped out. But being the typical Gar he couldn't let the uncomfortable silence last long. Or risk the conversation moving to something serious.

"So, do you have a dress code in your room?" He turned as he held out his arms.

"What?" Raven asked, she wasn't sure if she hadn't heard the question or just didn't understand it.

"I actually prefer to be naked." He smiled and lightly danced, rocking his hips from side to side. Raven couldn't help but peek as his penis swung from side to side with him. He was so free and open with his body.

"Well at least bring your suit." She instructed, floating from the shower wrapped in the towel. "Who knows what'll happen." Raven huffed. Tomorrow was Monday. It would be the three of them again, and the HIVE knew it. Gathering her clothes, she turned to watch him grab a suit from his closet. Whatever serious had been on his mind before was obviously gone, and he was still somewhat dancing even in his closet.

"Let's go!" He stepped back out, a little too eager to be spending the night in her room. Crossing the room to stand beside her, the state of his bed caught her attention. It looked like a sticky horribly disgusting mess. She would rather bring him to her room, than have to clean _her_ sheets of that mess tomorrow. As she opened the portal she gave them another assessment.

"I think we should just destroy them. Cut your losses. Because that's just horrible." She offered. After all, if someone should clean them, she felt a bit obligated.

"Eh," he shrugged, "if you think that's the worst I've done, you're sadly mistaken." Her eyes widened as they disappeared to her room.

As they appeared in her room she felt the immediate calming effect of her private space. But then a bit of exposure. Last night they had lazily strolled through the tower till Gar got to his room. She gave him enough time to change out of his suit before coming back and offering to let him sleep with her. He had agreed, though she partly thought he knew it was equally for her benefit, and simply laid down with her.

Tonight, though, he was actually looking around the room. The fact that he was naked did make it bit easier to bare. Like she could take him a little less seriously if he was skimming over her bookshelf with his cute little ass showing. Perhaps that speech tip was actually right. He picked up one of the candles on the shelf and sniffed it.

"Your room's grown on me." He said, skimming it again.

"Sort of like me?" She half-heartedly joked, walking to the bed. A brief smile broke out on Gar's face, and he gave a quick light snort.

"Yeah, sorta." Putting the candle back down, he kept walking the perimeter of her room. Raven threw her suit on a chair near the bed and wrapped herself up under the comforter. It was kind of liberating to allow him to explore her room.

"I must be growing on you too." He quietly speculated as his hands lightly traced over one of her smaller figurines. Though he probably hadn't the slightest clue it was procured from hell.

"How do you figure?" She asked, acting unconvinced.

"Two nights in a row I get to stay in your room? I mean are you sure you're feeling alright?" He laughed as she groaned and rolled over.

"I'll kick you out." She teased. But a small smile slipped as she pulled the blanket up to her chin, letting him continue his examination of her room without her.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/n: Sorry for the long delay! Not only was there a vacation, but then a surprise hard drive crash. Coincidentally, this was the prefect chapter for a forced break! Enjoy and welcome back dear computer! TnE._

Chapter 14

Raven and Gar continued for a few months in the same manner. Raven enjoyed their arrangement. Over the time, they had spent nights apart. He never questioned where she went or with whom, and she appreciated the freedom. Likewise, if he left and didn't return it didn't bother her. Because when they came back together, nothing ever changed. They still playfully teased each other and talked openly during their nights spent together. And around the others, they acted as if nothing different had ever happened behind closed doors.

As the time had passed, as relatively short as it was was, Raven had opened up a lot to Gar. And possibly even matured from their continued partnership. She no longer felt embarrassed by strange noises her body might make, or felt uncomfortable about asking questions and trying new things. And so also no longer felt the need to ever try warming lubricant again. It was a comforting feeling she hadn't known she was missing. Part of it she attributed to them not dating. It was as if she just had to open part of herself to someone else. The part she was willing to. If some strange demon ritual needed to take place, she could leave for a few hours, and he wouldn't pry into her absence past an excuse of being 'busy'. And because of which she almost took comfort in him also having his own secrets. Though part of her was curious what he didn't tell her about, it made her feel like more of an equal. And that they really did have a trusting friendship.

Peeking her head around the side of the book, Raven watched the lights of the screen play across Gar's face. Beside him Victor laughed, shoving his side excitedly. And once in awhile one or the other would comment on the current action movie's horrible fighting scenes, as normal. Or so she assumed. Her ears were stuffed with plugs, and she was curled up facing away from the screen. With a few pillows beneath her head and the side of the couch to her right to lean into, she was happily cuddled up with some light reading. And light day dreaming. The boys were oblivious to her watching them, so she let her mind drift as she looked over Gar's face. He had become surprisingly calming in the past few months. His presence quieted her when it used to fill her with such heated emotions. Though as she watched him crack that crooked smile, his laughter greeting her even without sound, she knew he still could. Just in a much more desirable way. Slowly her eyes lost focus and drifted somewhere down to his shirt.

It was almost absurd to her now that she had gotten so worried about killing the mood when they had tried syrup. Through trial and error, they had learned a lot about each other. And it had become a sworn promise that the other would speak up if something wasn't right. No hard feeling. Though to be fair, with her empathy and his trained senses, there wasn't much fooling each other. Her eyes refocused and she raised them to Gar's face once more. With an almost every sense, he quickly caught it and glance to the side to meet her eyes. Victor was on the other side of him and wouldn't see, or understand, their shared smirk or quiet laugh. But Raven sure did. Last night they had been given permission to have a night off. With five extra young heroes in residence that past weekend, there was more than enough protection on call. So they were free to enjoy the night.

And enjoy it they did. Or tried to.

* * *

Raven giggled as Gar reached up and nibbled on her neck. The warm dizzying effect of the wine was taking hold and she found it increasingly easy to let herself purely dissolve into the delight of focusing on only his touch. She believed he was also feeling the effects. With one quick shift of his internal metabolism, he could easily pass the alcohol from his system. And as he had moved about the room, fluidly sweeping her off her feet several times, sometimes literally, she doubted his intoxication. But every once in awhile he stumbled or laughed at something a little longer than he normally would and she was assured he was in the same frame of mind as her. She was sitting on top of his stomach, soaking up the feel of his warm hands running slowly up her arms and shoulders. Till they came back down, lightly skimming over her spine. Instantly her skin prickled with the tickle and she jumped.

"Gar," she warned, though without much menace as it came out with a few betraying giggles. He only laughed in return and continued his path down to her hips, where he grabbed on to signal he was ready. She decided she was as well, and picked her bottom up, shimmying back down his body. After a few failed attempts she looked up to meet his gaze. At one point she would have felt pressured to know how to do this and to do it right every time. But now she only let him take over, and in his admirable skill, he managed to slip inside. Usually, she didn't even need to use her hands, but he knew as well as she did that she was not in the state to be grabbing anything with her powers. Least not his penis.

Eagerly she began to rock forward. In her cocky tipsiness, she wanted to once again prove how well she could be on top. And with each powerful slam down onto him her excitement and range of motion grew. The hands gripping her hips and the noise escaping his parted lips told her she was indeed proving herself. But then she wasn't. And in misjudging her actions, she accidentally came too far forward and out he went. He let out a gasp of surprise and her eyes darted to his, where they met for a quick exchange of shock. Before breaking out into laughter, each at the other's face. Gar had mentioned that he loved her expressive face in bed, even ones of shock or disgust. Raven imagined it was just the pure fact she was actually showing emotions. And after hearing his giggles she realized just how wide her eyes had gotten, or how her lips had formed a tiny surprised 'o'. But she didn't have long to ponder it.

Raven let out a cry as Gar flipped her over and climbed on top. Bracing himself on his left elbow he looked down and drew a few shapes over her rising chest with his other hand.

"Why don't we try that position that we did the night of those fireworks?"

"Alright," she quickly agreed, trying to recall what exactly it had entailed. She remembered it being enjoyable, but that was about it. "Was I on my stomach?" Without waiting for an answer she started trying to roll over while still partially under him.

"No, I think it was more of a side thing." Gar pushed himself to get more over her as she rolled, and in a horrible chance meeting she jerked her knee over and felt it collide with him, hard. With every bit of clarity she had, she wished it wasn't the spot she thought it was. But the sharp inhale proved she was right. Had he been in a better state of mind he would have easily missed her, but now as chance would have it, he hadn't. Almost all the way over anyway, she continued to roll over and landed on her belly. On top of a fist clenched in pain. It pushed just enough into her lower ab and she felt the sudden realization that she needed to pee. Gar had already rolled himself off to the side on his back and was breathing through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," Raven quickly peeped out before running off to the bathroom. He gave her a quick wave to say it was fine. But half way to her bathroom, she also realized she had a butt plug in.

"Gar!" She loudly whispered. "I still have the plug in!" The pain was becoming worse with every step.

"Yeah?" He replied, also giving an attempt at whispering. Though his voice still reflecting his obvious pain.

"I have to pee!" Even mentioning it seemed to make it worse, and thinking about it made Raven wonder if she would even make it to the bathroom in time.

"So? Can't you pee with it in?" One of his hands raised to wipe his face, but he still managed to glance at the dancing naked woman. He was still breathing heavily and his words came out as whispered moans.

"I'm not sure, I never have before." Raven knew she was whining, but she needed help.

"I think you can." He tried to assure her, with quick breaths of pain between his words. She tried to continue to whisper, though it was now louder than she would actually talk.

"No, I have to get it out." Apparently, she must have nailed him pretty good. He remained on the bed, his face a weird mixture of pain and humor. Finishing her frantic run to the bathroom, Raven tried to grab at the exterior of the butt plug. But it wouldn't budge. She tried relaxing, but the sensation of having to pee quickly caught up to her and she had to squeeze shut again. After a few more attempts while dancing around she poked her head back out.

"I can't remove it, I have to pee too bad."

Gar was now laying on his side, facing the bathroom with his arms between his bent up knees. He appeared to still be in pain, though it seemed to be dying down. Despite the grimace, his face broke into a smile. He was finding her panic funny and could no longer hide it.

"Just go pee." He laughed. Only whining in response, Raven turned around to look at the toilet, dancing a little. There really was no alternative, and she wasn't sure what she expected would happen. Maybe accidentally pooping the small item out? The thought of pooping anything out while Gar was so close disturbed her slightly. But she was in pain. Quickly waddling over, she finally sat down and peed longer than she thought she possibly could.

After a few minutes, she appeared in the doorway. Free of a painful bladder and now butt plug as well. Though in a hurry to get it out, she had removed it a little premature of actually relaxing. And she felt a little shock from the removal. Quietly she walked back to the smiling Gar, hoping the pain in her rear would subside quickly.

"Good?" He asked, still slightly laughing. Stretching back out he laid, on his back to look up at the calming woman in front of him.

"Yeah, mostly." She replied with a sigh. They each took a deep breath and knew what they had.

"It's not happening tonight is it?" Raven asked.

"Heh," Gar murmured, "I don't think so. Even if I wanted to, I think I'm either suffering from whiskey dick or broken kidney." Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to the bed. She was easily pulled, but as her head started to swim from the motion decided it best to just go with the flow and landed beside him with her eyes closed. Licking her lips a few times and rubbing her forehead she poked open an eye and glanced over at him. He already had an arm under a pillow and was pulling the blanket up towards them. It was for the best they had stopped. Just laying there seemed to cause the room to swim. And she quickly fell asleep, only partially aware of Gar kissing her cheek.

* * *

Raven read a few more chapters before the movie was over. Popping out an earplug she listening to Victor finish a story about his car. He waved at Raven, thinking she still couldn't hear him and left to the garage.

"How's your bum?" Gar asked.

"Better. How're your balls?"

"Recovered."

"Why did we think it would be fun to drink that much and try to have sex?"

Gar shrugged. "It worked just fine last month. Just a funny series of events." He laughed, probably at the memory of her. Raven found herself also lightly laughing. Now sober the whole thing seemed ridiculous.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Gar asked.

"I don't know." Raven laughed. "It just seemed a strange thing to do. And really really important at the time. How was the movie?" Raven folded up the book and sat up, popping the other earplug out.

"It was alright," Gar replied. "Speaking of movies..." He hinted. But Raven just looked around.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Did you ever watch the one you and Star accidentally made?"

"Oh." Honestly Raven had forgotten about the movie. With Dick and Star out of the tower, she hadn't had to think about it in a long time. Though she partly was just blocking it from memory. "No." She simply answered.

"What? Why not? I bet it's really good."

"Pff." Raven rolled her eyes. "You only say that because it's two women."

"No, I would be curious though if I accidentally made one." Gar fell quiet as he picked up the remote and started flipping through channels. Most people probably would be curious, but she honestly hadn't put much thought into it. Though now of course she was. At the time she had felt sexy and adventurous, but it was probably as clumsy and awkward as the night before had been.

"No. It would just be odd to watch it. I don't even watch a lot of porn. Why would I watch myself?" Raven wondered out loud. In response, Gar just bounced his eyebrows and shoulders. "Gar..." Raven started. Something in his purposeful avoidance had her suspicious.

"Whaaat?" He was absolutely being suspicious.

"Gar!" She repeated. Huffing, he threw the remote down and dropped his voice, leaning towards her.

"Alright fine, Dick might have brought it up to me when he found out we were sleeping together."

"You told him?" Raven quickly interrupted him. Though she didn't feel as embarrassed as she thought she would have. Maybe because Dick wasn't even in the tower.

"No, I didn't tell him. He's not even here and he's figuring shit out." Gar mumbled. "You're getting sidetracked." Raven raised an eyebrow in shock. "Anyway, he mentioned the video and said if there was any way possible that I just had to see it." Raven blankly looked at him. It wasn't going to happen. "Had. To." He repeated for emphasis.

"No."

"Had. To." He repeated again.

"No."

"Ha..."

"Gar." He laughed lightly and turned back to the tv. Obviously not really hell bent on the action, just teasing her. But as she thought it over, she realized the only way she would watch it was with him. Watching it alone seemed almost scarier like she needed his support there to tell her the awkward way her side rolled up was actually cute. Or the weird way she crawled on her hands and knees wasn't weird at all, but maybe sexy. Part of her was curious after all, though she was only just now admitting it to herself.

"Okay." She slowly drew out every syllable of the word. The smile fell from his face and he turned towards her.

"What?" he asked, stunned.

"Okay."

His crooked smile returned, "You are never full of surprises my dear."


	15. Chapter 15

Raven relaxed back into Gar's chest and closed her eyes. They had finally compromised on a plan for watching the video. Over the course of a few days she had changed her mind several times till she had come up with a solution she felt comfortable with. But, she discovered her interest was also peaking as the days had gone on. She couldn't exactly recall what about that night had been so different than it was with anyone else. Looking back she almost found it more awkward than her nights spent outside of the tower. True, she actually knew the person she was sleeping with. Knew her very well. But because of that, she remembered feeling even more exposed than normal. Like she was really opening up to Star, to someone she cared about. And Star's opinion of her meant a lot to Raven. But maybe that was why it had been so delightful.

Gar had been more than supportive the whole time. Raven partly wondered if it was because he secretly doubted it would ever actually happen, but was keeping a good attitude about it. Once she had tried to start watching it on her own, but her self-consciousness caught up to her and she turned it off.

Now though, it played quietly in the background. She had closed her eyes as soon as it had started and let the sensation of the subtle machine momentarily steal her attention away. After all, she already knew how the first few minutes went, she had made it this far already. And she knew how awkward she looked on that screen. She was no doubt fidgeting on the screen, trying to guess how she looked from the camera's perspective. Whomever this would be for should get her best angle, and she was trying to guess what that could possibly be. To her, everything she had tried looked horrible. For as long as she could stand it, she had watched herself contort this way or that, lay upside down, or right side up, to finally using her powers to flip the screen out and squint at the tiny picture. Which of course left her looking even less sexy with tiny eyes trying to make out her current arrangement on the bed.

Letting herself seep deeper into the current moment, she tried to push off the embarrassment she was feeling at reliving her confusion of how to pose. Gar's chest hummed underneath her in an almost purring sensation that she doubted he was even aware of. It didn't always make noise when he did this, but she could always feel his content and it was contagious Along with the hum of the vibrator lowly purring inside her, Raven found the moment more enjoyable than she thought. For the first time, Gar had agreed to use one of the small vibrators on himself. And they lounged together, peacefully feeling the tiny devices building them up enough for a bit of pleasure without pushing them too far or over the edge.

Gar's reaction gave her a little hope that whatever was on the screen was a bit less awkward than she thought. Peaking open an eye, Raven decided to finally look at the screen. She was laying on Gar's chest with his legs bent on either side of her. So she wasn't sure if he was even able to tell if she was watching it or not. On the screen, Raven could see Star cautiously approaching her. And she immediately felt her heart rate pick up. A little from the memory of the event and how nervous she was. But more so from the awkward way with which they neared each other. Star had climbed on the bed and was slowly crawling towards Raven. Taking a deep breath, Raven slightly groaned, biting her lip. She felt Gar's mouth gently kiss her cheek, then I move up to her ear.

"How are you doing?" He murmured.

"Fine, it's not as awkward as I thought. But we're still really odd looking." Taking a few moments to just watch it, Raven felt herself relax. Maybe talking about it was the best thing. "I mean I look afraid to touch her. Obviously, those videos you enjoy are staged." Raven quipped sarcastically.

"Obviously." He replied. "But I would much prefer this to any over-done over-acted scene."

"Really?" Raven asked. They had finally started kissed and Star was lightly running her fingers over the fabric of Raven's lingerie. They were both hesitant and barely looked at each other.

"Yeah," Gar contently sighed. On the screen, Raven could see the girls start to talk, though no sound could be heard. Star, being the more courageous one, was beginning to point out things and strip off her top.

"It's beautiful." He whispered. "You're exploring each other." The Raven on the screen was slowly reaching forward to touch Star's naked breast for the first time. The nervousness on her face was obvious. But Raven knew just how excited she had actually been. After that first kiss, internally things had opened up for Raven. And in the end, it had been exactly as eye-opening as the filmed Raven had just begun to ponder.

Gar's hand lightly snaked around her stomach to run over her body and up through her breasts, barely tickling her skin. Smiling Raven wiggled herself in deeper against him. His mouth began giving her tiny pecks along her neck, growing longer and wetter the lower he went. All of a sudden the temperature in her body seemed to shoot up as she felt the buzz of the machine, Gar's tongue and fingers, mixed with the sight of Star stripping Raven's underwear from her body. Holding her breath she waited as the red haired woman slowly licked her lips before running her tongue over Raven's opening. Gar's mouth shifted into a wide smile as she took a shaken excited breath. With a low moan he began rubbing his fingers on the inside of her thighs, teasingly far from her center. Though she had more than enough to excite her she wanted more. Arching her back, she moaned in response, trying to convince him to come down. He answered by painfully taking his time inching down her thighs, just as the Raven on the screen began arching in a similar way. Both Raven's licked their lips in unison and the taped Raven began whispering tips to the horny alien between her legs. Remembering the feeling of Star's tongue exploring her body, Raven sucked in another sharp inhale. And for several minutes they stayed like that. Raven watching and remembered that night, and Gar lightly teasing her with his fingers. It took her a little while to realize he had managed to match the flicking of his fingers over her core with the flick of Star's tongue. And Raven found herself easily dissolving into the moment on the screen. It was getting close, by the look of how she was gripping the sheets, it had to be.

Raven took another deep breath and closed her eyes for a long second. The sensation of the vibrator seemed to be building in intensity as Raven concentrated on the feeling of her previous building orgasm. It had built with each flick of Stars tongue. And on the screen, each time Star gave her a long stroke she saw and felt the reaction her body had experienced. For a minute she almost forgot about the man behind her. Gripping his legs on either side of her body, she arched her back again and let out a louder moan.

"Gar," she moaned, pushing up on his legs again, slightly rising off the bed. Instantly she wanted him, she needed him. But the thought of turning around and missing the movie was not an option. The familiar sensation of his fingers gently pressing between her cheeks gave her another trill, he knew exactly what she wanted. He had already prepared himself with the same lube he had used on his own device. Both Raven's were close and she lifted away from him, telling him to hurry up. And hurry he did. Slipping inside, he quickly filled her. As usual, he began smaller at first but gradually grew as her body accepted him. The old Raven was gripping the sheets tightly and her mouth was hung open in one of the loudest orgasms Raven had experienced up to that point. All of Raven's current focus was on that sensation, the feeling of Gar inside her, and the machine in the other side. Following her own lead, she arched her back, laying her head against Gar's chest and cried out. This time though her hands had Gar's legs to grip onto instead of just sheets. And she held on tightly as her orgasm ran through her.

Easily floating the machine out and clicking it off Raven threw it away to the side, calming down as she did on the screen. She let herself relax into Gar, not removing him in the least. It was clear enough to her he hadn't finished yet, but he was letting her have her moment. But after a minute, he still hadn't moved. He seemed to still be thoroughly enjoying the movie. His hands were lightly running up and down her arms tenderly as they cuddled together. Raven let her senses touch on his emotions. It was clear his arousal was gradually building. But he was content with letting it build slowly, drawing out the experience. A surge of excitement pulse as the Star on the screen brought out her toy. It took Raven a second to realize it was a pulse from both of them. Bitting her lip, Raven smiled at the memory. The toy had smoothly rolled down its length, widening to apply pressure with its ridges as it went down, then back up. The wave of the machine seemed to mirror Star's own internal waves and Raven wondered now if that's why it was so popular with the alien women. It was manually ran from the base by turning a knob so that the wider area could run up and down. And it was easy enough to push just using an index finger. Star's body blocked the camera's view from actually seeing it go in, but the look on her face could tell anyone what was happening. A swift sound of air was sucked in near her ear and Raven tried to hide just how pleased she was. Normally she wouldn't have pried into his emotions, so she didn't have much to base it on. But she didn't think he could have possibly been more aroused then he was now. His hands were gripping her hips and he was trying his best to hold off his orgasm.

"Mmm," he moaned into her ear, "I don't think I'll ever tire of seeing that lovely face of yours. When you shut your eyes and your mouth hangs open just a tad, fully immersed in what your desires."

"Well then," Raven whispered, husky with lust, "I guess you'll just have to keep pleasing me then." His laugh rumbled deep and she felt it along her back.

"And what do you want now my dear?" It was a simple enough question he had asked several times over. But in the tender moment, Raven found herself flashed back to the first time he asked. She had been so unsure of how to say it, let alone know what she actually wanted.

"I want you to stay just as you are." His thumbs caressed her skin as she spoke. The hot air from his mouth briefly met her neck before his lips. The kisses were slow and sensual, just like everything else that night had been. "I want you to relax, watch the screen, and focus on your body." The tip of his nose ran along her jaw till it reached her ear and he quietly whispered a quick 'ok'.

If Raven remembered correctly, this was a perfect point in the night for Gar. The darker body was laying in the absolute best position. Star's hair spilled over the side of the bed, tipping her head back so the camera had the beautiful view down from her open mouth, over her breast, and to her spread legs. Raven's hands were each pressed into one of Star's breasts and she could see the the smile she had shot Star as she looked up her body, and almost to the camera, from between the orange legs.

Gar tensed behind her as they watched the top of Raven's head dip down and Star raise up slightly from the bed with a drawn out moan. But Raven closed her eyes and sent her focus elsewhere. She had never had the opportunity till now to try it, and she was curious. Connecting herself with Gar's still humming vibrator she explored the length of it. Then with the gentlest movement she could manage, she tipped the machine back. Being as connected to the object as she had allowed herself to be, Raven could feel Gar squeeze slightly at the surprise movement. Only a second later, his grip on her strengthened and she felt and heard him deeply moan. Slowly she circled it around his inside, thrilled by his dramatic deep breathing. Apparently, she was very wrong about how aroused he could become and she could feel her own rising as well. Suddenly his grip jumped a little and he squeezed tighter.

"Right there," he murmured, barely able to speak through his quick breaths. Instantly Raven froze and took note of everything about his body. The position, the feel of it, and his deep pleasure. Then she let herself slip back to her own body. The feel of him, still inside her, knowing he was so close to filling her up. He took one last deep breath and she clung to his emotions. Watching, she could see the alien on the screen scream as she too orgasmed. But behind her, the feel of Gar clinging to her, his pelvis pressed deep into her ass as it pulsed almost violently a few times, was much better. His grunts were muffled and glancing up she could see his fangs as he bared down his teeth before letting go of everything with a satisfied moan.

Raven took several deep breaths of her own, she had almost came just from the pure fact of holding on to his emotions. She had never done that before. And the thought astonished her. Sex was obviously personal, but that, that was something totally different. Not expecting the surge of emotion, Raven got up as quickly as she could and shuffled to the bathroom. With a quick shot towards Gar, she shimmied past the half-open bathroom door and shut it. He had been laying on the bed with a satisfied smile, probably not even aware she had almost started crying. Maybe even asleep. But as with anal, she normally ran off to rid herself of the extra fluids before they came back out on her bed. So he shouldn't think anything of it.

But only a minute later, he knocked on the door. Luckily, she was well practiced in covering things up and levitated the toilet handle down as she took a deep breath. He greeted her on the other side of the door with a brilliant smile.

"You missed the end of the movie," he smirked, skirting around her to use the bathroom, "there was a happy ending." Gar gave her a quick wink before standing over the toilet. He wasn't shy at all about who he peed in front of, but she used the excuse to look away and take another deep breath. Turning back as the toilet sounded again she looked up at the handsome man and briefly wondered if he could tell she had pried into his emotions. For a second they just looked at each other and she figured she had been caught. But then he smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"You surprise me," Gar said standing back up.

"I surprise myself," Raven responded, assuming he was talking about the movie. His eyes danced over her face as she tried to think of how to say her next thought. "I ..." she started before taking a deep breath. "I don't think I could have done a lot of this with anyone else." She had meant it as a 'thanks for being my friend' sort of statement but knew it had come out completely different. And the slight widening of his eyes alarmed her. "I mean, you... it's just." She was stumbling a bit now. His hand came up and brushed the edge of her jaw till it rested on the side of her neck with his thumb still caressing the side of her cheek. Without even really realizing it, Raven's head tipped the side to lean into it. Then with one deep breath, he had grounded her. And it hadn't been the first time. She curled her smaller fingers into his hand and pulled it from her face.

Gar took the chance to surprise her and used their joined hands to spin her around, letting her back thud against his chest.

"So can I assume you liked it?" He growled into her ear before giving it a light nibble.

"Mmm, very much. I love that raw animal sex that's borderline savage." Raven responded, letting the word savage sound as fierce as it should. "But sometimes that tender slow sensual sex is just amazing."

"I'll have to thank Dick for his movie suggestion."

With a loud gasp, Raven pushed from his grasp, "You better not!" She warned, slipping a few tentacles of black up from the ground to wrap around his body. He let her hold him down for a second before morphing out of them. Appearing behind her, he caused her to jump lightly before murmuring into her ear.

"Maybe he'll send Star home for a sequel."

"Gar," Raven growled, spilling around to face him. But he was already leaning on the wall, with that gorgeous smirk. Rolling her eyes she had to smile at him, he was impossible but he did it so well. Their eyes locked again and Raven could feel her smile start to fade before the alarm went off. Gar didn't miss a beat and simply walked back into the room to grab his suit. But as he walked away Raven knew that spark in her stomach could only mean one thing. She really couldn't have done it with anyone else. And she was metaphorically, not just physically, fucked.


	16. Chapter 16

Fully dressed and cleaned to the best of their ability, Gar and Raven quickly stepped out of her room. Victor had buzzed them to let them know he was still working out the details with those sending out the alert, but that they were going to be gone for a while. Gar turned to face Raven, walking backward as they headed towards the common room.

"I liked that simultaneous vibration thing going on. I could feel yours a bit when you had it in with me." He said.

"Yeah, me too. I liked flipping which side got the real penetration. I don't think we've done that before." Raven kept her voice low. Though she trusted Gar to tell her if anyone was near, she still preferred to speak of such things will an even lower voice than normal.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Gar smiled excitedly and turned back around as they made the last turn before the shut door to the common rooms. Raven gave his back a small smile in return. It amazed her how open she was with him about these things. And so completely shut off about others. With one last inhale in she entered the common room with Gar.

"It'll be at least an hour then, but we can do that. I would still suggest calling some others. We'll call who we can on the way over, but you might need more back up than you think." Victor said, finalizing the plans he had been discussing. Gar was already scanning the various screens full of data for anything important. But Raven was still stuck in her mind, trying to sort her emotions, and only looking at his face.

Of course, she had heard of women crying after sex before. It always seemed like a joke played on rom coms to laugh at the overly attached girls. If anything Raven was too unemotional in bed. But that sudden rush of joy, release, and satisfaction was overwhelming. Not to mention that realization of just how connected she allowed them to be. All in all, it had to have only been five minutes since the alarm went off. But Gar was giving no indication that what happened was anything beyond normal satisfying sex. Which is how she wanted it. He still left the tower from time to time. She still needed her space. They weren't a couple. And it wasn't the time to be forming emotions, let alone merging feeling like that. So she started focusing on all the things wrong with him. His piratical jokes still irritated her, even if she saw a certain usefulness in them. He sometimes ate his cereal with his mouth open. If he was congested he would have the oddest snore that kept her up at night. He left the seat up. Most importantly he didn't like her like that. And that had to be a turn off for sure.

Gar's arm brought her out of her concentration. He had pivoted her casually enough that Victor walked in front of the two, talking about the mission like he hadn't noticed she was completely spaced out. What she caught contained something about a small village and an attack. But either way, it was a distance away and she would have plenty of time to catch up on the plane. As they stepped into the elevator, Gar lightly snatched the side of her cloak enough to direct her to lean on one side with him. Consumed in typing out something on his arm, Victor didn't notice a thing.

"You seem tired," Gar murmured to her. "Why don't you catch some sleep on the way there?" Though she was tired, her stubborn need to protect others kicked in to overwhelm her sinking lids.

"No, I'm fine. You should though." She replied, equally quiet. With one purse of his lips, she knew what he was saying. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms like a child. "Fine." She spit out as the doors opened.

It only took them fifteen minutes to finalize their attack plan. Cyborg had recently refueled his battery and didn't need to rest. So he offered to continue to call others in the area as they flew, and let Raven and Gar rest. Scooting herself down in her seat, Raven peaked out to the side at Gar. Her first reaction was an immediate desire to be able to curl up with him. He always calmed her. And in her tired state it would be well welcomed. But another emotion quickly followed the first and overwhelmed it. Denial. She just leeched on to his emotions during an intimate time and was feeling the consequences, and that was it. Thinking rationally calmed her and she managed a short nap on the thought that nothing would have to change. She was having a perfectly normal temporary reaction.

By the time they got to the small village several others had beaten them there, including Jinx and Kid Flash. Jinx quickly filled them in that the ring leader of the attacking party was well beyond layers of his goons and safe. They had come to raid the village for kids of power. It wasn't the first time this had happened in the area. They usually turned up empty handed. But after the leader got his hands on his powerful adopted son and convinced him to work for him, he was assured he had found some sort of secret supply. And after that son had been killed he was more hell bent then ever to build an army of brain washed children. Screams could be heard from the right and the three new arrivals quickly went to ward off the attack. Despite Kid Flash radioing in some optimism they were surrounded as soon as they broke from the small alley way into the street. They seemed to have found one of the few larger clusters of hunters left. Cyborg and Raven were blown back first, each landing several yards away from the center on opposite sides of the fight. Gar had been quicker to avoid the shots and started on those men left in the center while Raven and Cyborg each now had their hands full with circles closing in around them.

Luckily they were simple men and easily knocked over with forcefields and levitated items, but once in a while Raven would suffer a good blow to her body. After ten minutes of fighting she was finally able to at least see the path between her and Gar. He was protecting the small group of villagers the best he could till Raven and Cy worked their way back in. With only three men left, Raven figured she was close to helping Gar and was already picturing a field around the villagers to protect them. But one of the men suddenly struck a match and lit the ground on fire. Dread slammed over her as it registered that she was standing in gasoline, in the middle of a forested village. They all were. The forcefield was taken from the families and all her focus was directed on the growing ball of fire in front of her. In a purely knee jerk reaction, she threw up the field and pushed back against the three men. It worked, though she wasn't sure in that moment what was behind them. The flames leapt with dismal heights as they caught on the house the men slammed up against.

Finally able to catch her breath again she inhaled deeply and reassessed the area, luckily the house she had set on fire was empty. And the only souls she could sense were the three men now trapped with the burning building. But the only thing she could do was extinguish the flames. Gar had protected her backside and Cyborg had taken out his men, running to join them. With another deep breath, Raven wrapped the field around the building and started to pull it inward, snuffing out the flames. She caught the brief flicker of Gar's eyes to the base of the building as the black walls closed in depriving the fire of oxygen. The men were already dead, they had died quickly. And they would have killed them given the chance, but no one likes to know they took a life. Gar's eyes flicked over to hers next with a quick smile, as if already formulating an explanation for her needed killing. But shots rang out behind them, distracting him. Hiding behind a shorter new field Raven watched as Gar duck from the shots before turning to knock down the attacker.

The fire was already too much to handle and if she let her mind wander too much it would again grow and feed on the land. So she helplessly watched as Gar and Cyborg avoided the bullets and neared the crazed man trying to kill them.

A loud wail pierced the night and Raven's blood instantly went cold. She knew what it meant, but she didn't dare look. As soon as the fire was out she was going to help Gar and Cyborg. Only a few more seconds. The wail rang out again. And Gar froze. He just froze.

Raven watched in horror as she urged the fire to subside. Gar was frozen in battle. Slowly he turned his gaze behind him, exactly where she knew to avoid. He probably knew to avoid it too, but something deep down forced him to turn.

Raven yelled out to him just as the little boy near her yelled out to his dead mother again. She knew whose scream he actually heard. And it wasn't hers. The man behind him had found his mark. But before he could take it, a yellow and red blur snatched him from his perch. The fire finally subsided and Raven flew to her frozen comrade. Her presence seemed to snap him from his fog and he met her with gasping breath.

"Raven, his mother," he started, pushing by her numbly.

"I can't." But he was already past her, walking on shaking legs. "Gar." Raven's voice rang out sharp and definite. Gar stopped and turned. "There's nothing to do."

The revelation did little to help his ability to grasp the moment and his eyes darted around the scene lost about what to do next. There were no more hunters running around to attack, no more fires to put out. A jump in his arm brought Raven's focus to his side. It had been totally subconscious and he looked around unaware of the bullet wound his arm had just avoided touching.

"Gar," Raven almost whispered walking up. She doubted he would really care about his own health, but still approached afraid of putting him into more shock. "Gar, you're shot." His skin was clammy to the touch and with one last look into his eyes, she pulled them from the street.

They reappeared in the back of their plane. The sounds of various communication channels could be heard coming from the speakers as Raven pushed Gar down onto a table. They didn't speak for several minutes. He didn't try to stop her from healing his side, but he didn't do much to help either. It was on her to move his arm out of the way or push his body to the side to pull out the bullet. The voices went over several checks. The south side of the village was clear. Now the north. Teams were safe and alive. Jinx was radioing in another casualty of an older gentleman, followed by Kid Flash summarizing the deaths and injuries of the opposing side.

Raven tried to keep a mental note of everything as they spoke without straying too far from the task at hand. But a voice suddenly took her attention away. It was Dick's. They had finished their job and had been vacationing nearby. Star had landed only moments before and Dick was checking in on the status of the ring leader. He was not to be found, but all the children were. The news seemed to finally shake Gar of his fog.

"I'm glad all the kids are safe." He mumbled, finally lifting his arm out of the way on his own accord. Releasing her mental grasp on his appendage, Raven nodded and poked at the wound again. The inner muscles were fusing together but the outside still looked a little rough.

"Hey," Gar said, wrapping his larger hand around hers. "I got it from here." Raven paused but didn't totally pull away. "If a starfish can regenerate a limb, I think I can handle a small chunk of flesh."

With a shrug, Raven stood up and crossed her arms. She wanted to talk about it but gave him the chance to start.

"Thanks," his words were barely a whisper. Then in a much cheery voice, he pulled her in close with a tentacle and said, "looks like we're all alone." The waggle of his eyebrows confirmed he was back to normal.

"Gar," Raven groaned, pushing against the tentacle as it shifted back into his hand. "Gar, what happened back there?"

"What?" Eyebrows arched as if he didn't know. "Oh, nothing. I'm fine. But what's going to happen next is a different story." His voice dipped low and seductive as he tried to pull her close again. Raven rolled her eyes, though despite her irritation, she let out a small laugh. Going with the flow of his movements, she came in to wrap her arms around his neck.

"You scared the shit out of me." She whispered against his shoulder.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared so much," He joked, leaning back enough to look into her eyes. But she didn't smile this time. Instead, she placed her hands on either side of his face, lightly resting on his cheeks.

"It was the boy, wasn't it. Him losing his mother. That was you?" Gar's face abruptly dropped. And his eyes slid down to his lap.

"Yeah," he whispered. Subtly his grip on her waist tightened and Raven pulled him in for another hug. Tentatively Raven reached out to get a grasp of his emotions. He had managed to stuff them down deep moments before. But now he wasn't trying so hard to pretend they weren't real. He was actually letting himself feel them, and slowly they were going away. Raven hated to know he was feeling so low, but it gave her some sense of joy to know she could comfort him as well as he did for her.

Then his emotions changed in dramatic contrast, and the hand on her hip suddenly began shoving her to the ground. Before she even hit the floor she had managed to wrap the two of them in a protective barrier. Around them, the plane came to life in a brilliant explosion of melted steel and flying glass. They tumbled a few times together, Gar keeping his body wrapped around her in a hodge podge of species, and Raven encasing them in darkness. Finally, he started to unwind and she knew it was safe to uncover them. As soon as she did he took off, running after someone. Raven went to push herself off the ground, but a long blade found her neck and pinned her down.

"I heard you would be here." A deep voice said above her. In the smoke of the explosion, she could only see up to the man's waist. The handle of the blade and the rest of the figure were obscured in a dark cloud.

"Sadly it's too late for you, my dear." He continued, "But there are rumors of another like you around here. I will find him and raise him to actually appreciate his demonic heritage. Unlike you." He spat out the last two words and the sword swung up from her neck, aimed to return to its mark with a much greater force. Sticking out her hand, Raven flew the man several yards away. But in the chaos of the ruins, she couldn't tell where he had landed.

"Brillant," Raven muttered to herself. She kept her eyes peeled, constantly scanning the area around herself. Tears formed in the smoke and she tried to stifle a cough.

"Rae?" Gar called a few feet away.

"There's someone here." She hollered back. Slowly his face appeared in front of her. Though blurry from the tears she could see he was at much greater ease than she was.

"He left. I felt the movement as he ran away. Come on, let's get out of here."

They spent the next hour searching the area for the man. Partly due to fatigue, Raven irritation at herself grew as they all realized he was gone. They had figured him to be the leader, a man named Kon, and Raven had let him go. The boy he was looking for was, in fact, a member of the village and the very boy that had stunned Gar so much. As they had searched, Dick had called Gar in to try and calm the boy down. And after the search had been called, Raven found him holding the sleeping child.

Gar gave her a quick smile before handing the boy off to Doctor Fate and walked over to join her.

"Well, I think he'll be alright. They're sending him to Yessar." Gar explained, turning to watch the boy being taken from the village with Raven. Raven only nodded. She knew of the place and had thought to go there herself a few times. It was a temple hidden in the valley between two tall mountains. Rumor was that it was one of the best places to learn how to meditate. The serenity and seclusion would help the child as he came to discover whatever powers he might possess.

"So we didn't find him?" Gar asked, unaware of how personally she had taken it.

"No," she spat out, turning on her heels to walk towards Dick's ship. "I had him, I almost had him. But I literally threw it all away." Flinging her hands out she emphasized her exasperation as they passed a cliff to their right. Gar was between her and the cliff giving noises of agreement, trying to be sympathetic without egging on her self-loathing. It only registered to her as the sound of rocks thumping on canvas could be heard above her, that she had caused a chuck of the cliff to come off. Gar had sprouted wings from between his shoulder blades and was shielding her head with something resembling a dragon's wing. Quickly protecting him, she raised her eyes to meet his. He was smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry," she whispered. But he only shrugged, pulled his wings back in, and continued to walk.

He pointed to the ship where the group was reconvening, "Looks like we'll have a full house again." Gar smiled and turned to give her a wink. And Raven smiled back. Though not at finally seeing her beloved friends again. But because of his casualness in her malfunction. She had lost herself there for a minute.

"Thank you," she whispered, trying to quickly get it out before the others could hear.

He gave her another charming wink. "Hey babe, you shower me with rocks, I freeze it battle because a kid cried. It's all good." Raven arched her eye brow at his apathy of almost dying. Gar's smile widened "I got your back, you got mine." He turned back with another careless shrug before Raven's smile fell. Maybe it wasn't just about the sex.


	17. Chapter 17

When they boarded the plane, Raven and Gar were greeted by an ecstatic group of friends. Kid Flash and Jinx had caught a ride over and were joining the group going home. Star and Dick were equally pleased to once again be surrounded by friends. Star probably more so. With a giddy scream, Star took both of her friends up in a large hug.

"I have missed you so!" Pulling away from them, she raised lightly into the air, her joy levitating her off the ground slightly. "I'm afraid going undercover got quite lonely. And I'm so happy to see you!" Of course, they had all seen each other in the field, but war came naturally to Star and she had been too focused to really pay them much mind beyond strategical need.

"That's why we should go out tomorrow!" Jinx chimed in as she pulled the two girls to sit down next to her. The sound of the plane preparing to take off caused Jinx to raise her voice, till the back door was shut. "We just saved a whole town of children and did some serious damage to that guy's army. We deserve a girls night out!" The door shut was shut and Cy passed between Raven and Jinx to sit next to Dick at the head. Jinx leaned back over in a lower voice. "Yeah?"

"I agree!" Star said, leaning over Raven to get closer to Jinx. "We haven't had the girl time in quite awhile."

In response, Raven just nodded and smile, silently agreeing. She had blushed slightly at Star's mention of girl time, but her mind didn't linger on it long. Instead, her eyes flicked back a row to Gar sitting behind Jinx. Wally was agreeing that the boys also needed some time out, going into extra detail of all the pretty girls they could get. No one, but maybe the two of them, understood Jinx and Wally's relationship. She didn't seem upset by his graphic comments, only rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, ginger. At least he makes a great wingman, Gar, beside him you'll look even better."

Gar laughed at the pink head in front of him, that was making a point of not turning to face them. "Don't worry about us, we do more than alright when we go out." His eyes quickly flicked to meet Raven's and gave her a quick wink. Everything _had_ remained the same. Outside of the tower, or maybe inside too, they were free to do whatever they pleased. No commitment, no expectations, and no shame. Exactly what she had wanted.

"Yeah, maybe with each other." Jinx murmured, scrolling over something on her phone.

"Hey," Gar said, wrapping an arm around Wally, "he's a handsome funny guy, I would consider myself lucky." Star and Wally laughed, causing Raven to at least crack a small smile. The ship had reached a comfortable cruising elevation and one by one everyone was beginning to unbutton seat belts. Wally laughed and pushed out of Gar's arm, disappearing for a second before ending up in the seat next to Jinx. Raven's eyes lingered on Gar for a little longer.

Perhaps no one else on the flight would have known his joke to be somewhat serious. Not for the first time, her mind wandered back to that startling fact that she wasn't the only one playing both sides. A few times she had thought to ask for details. They had swapped stories when it came to male on female because it pertained to them. It was mostly when it came to trying something new together and the funny stories that came from mistakes with old partners. The successes were never as interesting as the failures. And she enjoyed being able to laugh about things that had embarrassed her so much at the time. His male on male history had never come up. But she was a bit curious.

Her eyes rose from the floor to where they had sunk in thought just as his rose from his phone. He gave her one of his gorgeous sincere smiles. But their look didn't last long as Star grabbed Raven's arm to start telling her stories of her time way. Raven gave Gar one last glimpse and saw he was sprawled out over his and Wally's seat as a sleeping dog. And so let sleeping dogs lie, she did. She had enjoyed her time with Gar, maybe it was best to keep things as they were. Tomorrow night, after everyone was rested up, she would go out with Jinx and Star and remind herself why she valued her freedom so much.

The next night came quickly as most of the day was spent either going over notes about the battle, or sleeping because of the battle. Rachel glanced in the mirror as Jinx easily threw her long black hair into a messy bun. In and effort to change Rachel into the equally confident woman Raven was, Rachel had picked an outfit a little out of her comfort zone. Though it was still all black. The skirt flared out at her waist and ended above her wrists, a little higher than she normally wore. Her black lace tights made her feel a bit more cover, though she usually had her legs exposed. Her chest not so much. The top was low cut and showed off a great deal more skin than she used to.

"You look delicious," Aline said, eying her masterpiece over. She had suggested the outfit and the hairdo in order to show off Rachel's neck. It was always covered by her hood and Raven didn't ever take it into consideration as an asset. But Rachel should. Aline was also wearing all black, and as the two stepped out into the hall to meet the starkly contrasting beauty in pink, Rachel had to smirk. Sometimes, opposites did attract. Kory turned as soon as she saw them and almost skipped to the door, not wanting to waste a minute of time lingering there. The elevator hummed behind the wall, and Rachel had to smile at the dancing girl beside her. This could be just what she needed.

Or not. Drumming her fingers on the glass, she eyed the brunette beside her. Kory had left to dance on the floor with Dick as soon as she spotted him. And Aline was talking to the two men that had approached the girls. Somehow Aline had managed to sound interested in anything they had to say. Rachel was failing miserably at it, as she had with the other dull men that night. Stocks and bonds did not interest her in the least, so she turned as if waiting for the bartender to notice her. Because of course, these interesting chaps had not even noticed she was out of her drink. As she turned she let her gaze wander the rest of the oval bar. On the other side, a man looked somewhat put off by the girl laying herself over him. His friend beside him seemed to be very interested in what she had to say. But the poor man stuck in between didn't appear to be at ease. He was giving every indication to the girl that he was having a great time, but Rachel could see the subtle tenseness of his body as she got closer or the flinch of a grimace as she laughed loudly at something. Behind her, Raven heard one of the men leave and assumed he was the one that had been interested in her. Aline didn't seem to take notice and easily continued to talk to the man left.

Rachel almost breathed a sigh of relief and glanced over towards the man again. He was a good actor, and the woman seemed to love the attention of the two men. But then she was caught. His glance raised across the bar and their eyes seemed to meet in a shared misery as Rachel was jostled by the annoying stockbroker getting closer to Aline. The bartender finally appeared in front of her. But with a drink she had not ordered.

"From the gentleman at the end of the bar," he said, pointing to a handsome suited man to her far right. Rachel smiled, the timing couldn't have been more perfect. She nodded her head in thanks to the man watching her. But as his attention was distracted by another suited man, she flicked her eyes back to the trapped man. Raising the glass, and her eyebrow, as if to say 'your move?'. The man's crooked grin and intense stare were more than enough to tell her she had gotten his attention. Smiling, she glanced at the girl grabbing her arm. It was a little thrilling to be the one doing the chasing and not just waiting around for someone to come to her.

"Hey, what do you think of Smokey's ice cream?" Aline asked, laughing as she hooked her finger into one of the belt loops of the man in front of her. Obviously, Rachel was just serving as a someone to break a silly debate, but she played along for Aline.

"It's not as good as Rich Cow on 7th." She answered. The man laughed in apparent victory. Rachel quickly glanced back to her man, laughing at Aline's betrayed face. But the three of them were gone.

"No, that's not fair, have you had their buttered pecan?" Aline urged. Rachel finally caught two of them. The drunk woman and her trapped man. The other guy, the one that seemed to be enjoying the woman's company was gone. The two of them were heading for the door, the man had his one hand around the girl's waist and in the other was his phone. They were both staring at it, and Rachel assumed it must be for a taxi or something.

Groaning, she absentmindedly answered "Yes," even though she hadn't tried that particular flavor.

"Have you?" Aline asked playfully sticking her finger in the stockbroker's stomach.

"No," he laughed, flinching away, "but it can't be as good as the Rich double chocolate cookie dough." Aline rolled her eyes at Rachel as if she couldn't believe this guy. But Rachel was leaning back a tad, not able to let it go that he was going home with that woman. She saw the woman slide in the back seat of the car, then the head of Aline.

"Hey, can you hold my seat? I think we need to settle this. Do you want anything from Smokey's?" She asked.

Rachel shook her head, turning back to the colorful fruity drink in front of her, poking the bottom of the glass with her straw a few times.

"Alright, we'll be back." Aline grabbed the man's hand and off they went. By the time Aline had cleared her view, the man and the car were gone.

Remembering where she got the drink in the first place, Rachel glanced toward the man in the suit. He seemed engaged with the other man that had come up to shake his hand, but maybe that wouldn't last for long. After all, he did look good in a suit and she was patient.

"Is this seat taken?" A deep voice asked behind her. Nodding without even turning around, Rachel already had the words 'yes' forming on her lips.

But it came out as more of a, "Ye...Oh, " Because it was her trapped man. "Perhaps," she purred.

"Oh, saving it for someone special?" He asked, leaning towards her, giving Rachel a good chance to smell his cologne. He smelled just as good as he looked.

"Of course, but maybe you're special enough?" She inquired, raising her chin as if she could do much better than him.

"I think so." He replied without the slightest pause.

"Really? And what makes you so special?" Rachel leaned back and rested her elbow casually on the bar, giving herself enough room to fully look him over.

He laughed lightly at her obvious display of assessment. "Well miss, I am the perfect gentleman."

"Oh, well in that case." Practically snorting she rolled her eyes. Though she didn't totally dismiss the fact, as he had just paid and put an admittedly beautiful woman into a cab to send her home alone. And probably protecting her from any other troubled men she could have met had he simply turned her down and let her wander back into the bar.

"Alright, what are your intentions tonight then?" Rachel uncrossed her leg and leaned towards him. Raising his hand, he lightly ran a thumb over her cheek causing her to stupidly smile and blush.

"Do whatever it is I need to do to keep that beautiful smile on your face." He replied in a lower husky voice.

Rachel was proud of herself for only giving him another smile before leaning back and gesturing to the chair next to her as if she really didn't care. Aline would probably be awhile anyway.

"And being the gentleman, I must offer you a drink." Scooting the stool closer, he pivoted himself so they were facing each other, knees grazing.

"I already have one," Rachel said, confused at the offer.

"Oh, come now, you don't strike me as the fruity, colorful, paper umbrella type of drinker." He said, pointing to her drink.

"Ok, then what kind of drinker am I?" She wondered if he had caught the apple cider she had been lingering with for hours. Without answering her, he motioned for the bartender.

"We'll have two whiskeys, neat." He told the bartender, but then quickly added, "You can add whatever was on her bill to mine as well. Room 313."

The bartender nodded and quickly poked at the screen near them. Rachel slightly fidgeted as he did, she liked the idea of being a hardcore whiskey drinker, but it was still a bit beyond her taste pallet. And a lot stronger than she normally drank around strangers.

"Doctor Logan?" The bartender asked, confirming the inhabitant of the room. Rachel allowed herself to shut her eyes to momentarily calm her shock. The beside her was leaning forward to answer the bartender without having to shout and his eyes were momentarily off of her. By the time he had leaned back, with his playful grin, she had composed herself. Of course, out of the whole city, she had managed to pick him up. But if he wanted to play along, then play he would have to.

"Doctor?" She asked, trying to play her shock as coming from the mention of 'doctor', not 'Logan'. "Of Medicine?"

"Yeah," he groaned as if he had been caught and was ashamed it had been discovered. Smiling, he reached out for both of their drinks. His hair was darker than normal, and the shape of his face was different enough that she hadn't recognized him. He had mentioned he sometimes went out as a few different versions of himself, but this was the first time she saw this one. On the other hand, she only had this one "Rachel", and no doubt smelled just the same to his sensitive nose.

"You look too young to be a doctor." She countered, knowing he was too young.

"Well, I _just_ graduated. But I did start college a little early." He admitted, taking a swig of his drink. Rachel, smirked at his response, also trying to take a swig. The liquid burned, but she hid it well.

"I see. What type of medicine do you think you'll go into ?" The sound of Doctor before his name made her smile a little. It was just like him to try and pull off being a doctor.

"Please, call me Mark. General practice." Rachel arched her brow in surprise and curiosity. Not at just the new name, but the fact he had an answer ready to go. "I think it's much harder than people think. Specialists devote their time to really delving into a subject. But I'll be the first contact for so many different types of ailments. And it's up to me to catch something as being off. It might mean I'll send them to a specialist later. But I have to be knowledgeable in so many things, not just one area. I think it's harder and very important." Rachel didn't have a response. "But enough about me," he leaned forward, "What do you do, Ms...?"

"Roth," she answered, "but you call me Rachel."

"Mmm, what about Rae?" Rachel had to laugh but rolled her eyes.

"Rachel." She corrected and he nodded with a wink. "I work at the history museum." It was her fall back, normally people don't attend enough to notice if she was there or not. But to play it safe she normally added the easy detail of, "In the back though, I work in the archives, mostly old books and such."

"Interesting," He said, casually moving to gently rub his thumb over her knee. "I saw they have a new exhibit opening up." Nodding Rachel didn't give him much credit, the banner on the front of the museum was huge, but it was a good conversation starter. Though for someone supposedly out of town it would have been a good catch.

"We do, the scrolls are from ancient Rome. It's a pretty big discovery because Yeahtus was said to have destroyed them all." Finding herself slipping into potentially boring facts, she stopped at that and took another drink.

"Yeah, last time I was in Egypt I heard talk of the work starting on that project. I was in the city where Yeahtus was eventually betrayed and killed, so it has become sort of their legend too."

"So I've heard as well," Rachel sat her drink down and eyed the man next to her. Part of her was turned on by this charming man, maybe more so knowing it was Gar, but also she was curious of what could come out of his mouth next.

"You seem like an interesting man," She mused, running her fingers across the rim of the glass, hoping to decipher how much of what he was saying was just an act.

"Hmm, but I bet you're more so." His fingers lightly brushed the back side of her calf.

"What would you like to know?" She said as seductively as she could, picking up the glass again to take another drink. The look he gave her was as every bit as naughty as he ever was.

"What's your favorite desert?"

Rachel lowered the glass a tad, "What?"

"Dessert, a delightful treat usually found after dinner."

"I ..." She wanted to reprimand him for defining what dessert was, but Aline had come back. But now she was accompanied by the man that had been with Mark. Finally clicking the pieces together, Rachel recognized Wally and what was probably the two of them shamelessly flirting for the other's sake.

"Hey!" Aline reached past Mark to grab her glass. "No," she pushed him back down as he had started to rise. "No, we're going to go dance." Turning towards Rachel she leaned down to whisper, "Are you alright?" At least Rachel wasn't the only one fooled by Gar's new appearance.

"Yeah," Rachel answered a bit louder. "I think we're actually leaving too. To find some dessert?"

Mark nodded with a smile and signaled to the bartender.

"Oh," Aline's hushed gasp caught Raven's attention and she saw Wally lean back away from Aline's ear. Raising an eyebrow she glanced at Mark, then back at Rachel. Mark had reached for the receipt from the bartender and was sitting back to sign it when Aline leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"You don't have to tell me." He laughed, winking at Aline. Rachel furrowed her brow but he didn't respond, only grabbed his drink to throw back the rest. Aline gave her goodbyes and quickly left pulling Wally along.

"What did she say?" Rachel demanded, standing. Mark put the paper back down and stood with her.

Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, "Remember how lucky you are and what kind of night she deserves." His voice was delicious, and in the moment she only heard Gar talking. And only felt his warm hand on her back. With a quick glance down she caught the paper on the counter, making note that he had a room waiting only two floors up.

Grabbing her hand, he started to pull her from the bar.

"Come on, the hotel restaurant stays open late serving delicious creme brulee."

"You would know." She retorted with a grin, slipping briefly back into Raven and Gar.

"Hey, I said we usually do pretty well when we go out together," gesturing to Rachel herself, and the seductive brunette already on the dance floor, "do we not?"


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thank you for the feedback & critiques! I really appreciate it ~TnE_

* * *

Rachel dipped her spoon back into the ramekin. He had been right, this was delicious. Taking her time between each bite, savoring the small serving, she glanced back towards her companion. Mark wasn't quite as controlled as her and was licking the spoon clean from his last spoonful. The room was elegant and lit with low lights and candles on each table. Surprisingly the hustle and music from the bar didn't make past the restaurant's walls. And they had escaped into a quiet romantic setting. No doubt this had worked before, but she could see why. Besides this was much more her speed than dancing.

"So, Doctor Logan," she started, causing him to smirk at her continued use of his fake title, "do you have any hobbies outside of saving lives?" Normally a question about hobbies would be a normal topic on a first "date". But as the question left her lips she paused and almost went to adjust the wording. She had meant as a doctor. The play on words sort of amused her though, and she closed her mouth with a smile.

"Well, I use to like art. My dad sketched a lot in his free time, so I picked that up." Mark placed the spoon on the small saucer holding his ramekin, signaling he was done and sat back in his chair. Rachel wondered if that part were true, then what he actually said registered to her.

"Use to? Why not anymore?" She asked, taking another bite. He leaned forward, staring at her intently as she removed the spoon from her mouth. Rachel returned his gaze with curiosity. Lightly he placed his hand on her free one, laying on the table.

"Well, it all seems a bit trivial now. Anything, I would draw would be trash."

"Why?" Rachel whispered, caught up in the way his voice had grown somber and deep, how close he had gotten, and how he traced his fingers lightly over her hand.

"After seeing you I can't imagine any artist could continue. Next to your beauty, what ever they might create would pale in comparison." As he spoke his fingers had traveled lightly up her arm till his palm was resting on her wrist, fingers curled under. Running his palm back down he picked up her hand to bring it to his mouth for a gentle kiss. Rachel rolled her eyes as he kissed her fingers and pulled back her hand with a laugh.

"You actually had me going there," she admitted, lifting her coffee cup to give him a pseudo-cheers.

"And what about you? What do you do with your time, besides being radiant?"

"Mmm," Rachel sounded, as she swallowed her coffee, "that does take up quite a bit of time." Mark remained close, leaning his elbows on the table to get comfortable. "But in my free time, I like to play tennis," she began her list, hearing him give a quick quiet snort of air, "garden, and well..." she slowly let her voice drop.

"What?" he asked, leaning closer.

"Oh, it's sort of ...nerdy." Biting her lip, she looked at him with red cheeks.

"I'm sure it's not." He seemed just as captivated as she had been only a minute before.

"Well I know it's probably pretty lame, but... I play video games." She whispered as if it were a horrible thing to find in a potential partner. His eyes lit up, and she caught what might have been him rolling his own eyes.

"Oh," he laughed, "I do too." His gaze focused back on her and he raised an eyebrow. "What games do you like to play?" It was a test, like her asking him what type of practice he wanted to go into.

"Well, I use to enjoy Mad Dash 4, but since 5 came out, I can't go back. The graphics have improved so much in such a little amount of time. But if I'm playing with others I would have to say Monkey Wars, it doesn't have all the boring back stories of some games, and you just get to blow stuff up. Well... Monkey Wars, the Darkened Jungle, not the Fearsome Apes, of course." This time he was the one to not have a response. He laughed in brief astonishment.

Raising his eyebrows, he glanced down to pick up his cup, "I agree completely." Raven didn't totally block out the boys when she read in the common room. They grew into a comfortable silence as he took a sip of his drink. Rachel glanced around the room as he did, noticing the mirror hanging on the wall for the first time. Her own black hair and slightly distorted face threw her off for a second. With a short laugh, she looked back down at her cup.

"Hm?" Mark asked, putting down the drink.

Dropping her voice a bit deeper, as if she consciously gave Rachel a higher pitched voice, she answered, "I think you were right. I had almost forgotten I was Rachel. You know me as Raven and that's who I've been acting like. I don't think Rachel has ever been this outgoing. I had always thought I was freer as the non-demon, but this is actually my mask." She kept her voice quiet, making sure no one else would hear them.

Mark smiled softly, mulling over what she said for a second. He looked like he was about to say something else, but his eyes darted to something behind her. He gave her a crooked grin, "You were the one who hit on me first without knowing it was me." Thanking the waiter, he held out his hand to take the check. Rachel politely smiled at the man, knowing she had just been steered from mentioned their identities around someone else. But he did have a point.

"So," she said leaning forward to point at the check he was writing his room number on, "do you just not like to carry around your card?"

"Heh," he thumped his finger on the number as she leaned back to finish her treat. "This is to put it back in your mind again that I have a room upstairs."

Rachel laughed lightly, "I have to admit, I can see why you do so well when you come out." Placing her spoon down as well, she looked back towards him and smiled. "But I suppose you don't have to try so hard with me."

"Of course I do," he reached his hand forward to run it over the back of her hand again. "You deserve to be wooed every time." He flipped her hand over and ran his fingers lightly over the delicate skin of her wrist and up over her palm. "Whether is the first time, or the hundredth."

Rachel smiled briefly, "That's a good line." She whispered, looking down.

"I mean it." His voice was low and serious and she raised her eyes again to meet his. He didn't have the same playful smirk that he often wore, but a smaller sweet smile. The waiter caught her eye, he had been walking to their table but veered off as he noticed the intimate scene.

Rachel rose a little in her seat and lightened her voice a tad, "So," she purred, "do you stay here often?" She was more than ready to leave to the next step.

His smile widened, obviously catching the play was back on. "Whenever I'm in town."

"Are the rooms nice?"

"Perhaps you should be the judge of that." The hand already touching hers scooped under to raise it to his lips again and gave her a lingering kiss. "After all, you obviously have such great taste." With a quick wink, he rose to walk around to her seat. Rachel rolled her eyes again at his cheesiness, but still appreciated the fact he was going through all the gentleman gestures of placing her napkin on the table for her, pulling out her seat, and offering his hand for her to stand. Though at each point he had taken advantage of letting his touch linger, such as his fingers brushing unnecessarily on her leg as he grabbed the napkin, or brushing her bare arm as he reached for the back of the chair. And each time she was reminded of how much she enjoyed his touch.

Mark offered his arm and walked them to the elevator. They casually strolled in a relaxed pace. It surprised Rachel just how much it made the desire burn even deeper with the rising anticipation. They knew what was coming and how good they were together. She could literally teleport them away after one quick turn into an empty hall. But instead, they let their gaze skim the surrounding lobby, keeping their body lightly toughing as a small taste of what's to come. They boarded the elevator with a small glance, keeping quiet and civil in front of the elderly couple joining them.

Rachel glanced around the elevator. Standing next to Mark and comparing themselves to the elderly couple, Rachel felt a twinge of comfort. The ding signaled their floor and Mark gave a quick 'excuse us,' placing his hand on Rachel's lower back, following her out. The movements seemed old and familiar. Sure it was a different place, different physical appearances, and different names. But she knew the gentleman beside her. Knew the smile he gave her as he stopped in front of a door. Knew his touch as he guided her into the room with his fingers lightly on her back again.

The thrill of the unknown they had their first few times was gone. And maybe it had been gone for a while. But the realization that this was a new kind of lust was dawning on her. She watched as he stripped off his jacket, back turned towards her to throw it on a chair. Even the casual movement of unbuttoning his sleeves as he turned back towards her captivated her. She hadn't moved since she had stepped into the room, watching him with growing need.

"So, does it meet your expectations?" Mark inquired. Rachel let her gaze skim the room, it was just the same as any other hotel room.

"Hmm, it seems kind of boring, do you have anything to liven it up?" Rachel replied, giving him a look from the corner of her eye, staying exactly where she was.

But when he gave her his signature crooked grin, she was the first to move. Had it been just a normal one night stand she wouldn't have tried it, but she knew he would know what she was doing without telling him. And she had always wanted to do it.

Taking the few steps she needed to reach him, she jumped into his arms. Mark didn't miss a beat and easily caught her, returning her needy kisses. It was harder than Rachel realized to not use her powers. Without thinking much about it, she had started to pull his shirt out of his pants with her powers. Her fingers madly fumbled with the several buttons on his shirt, as he easily slipped under her shirt to unhook her bra. The strapless bra slipped off without a fuss, leaving Rachel moaning in aggravation.

"In a rush?" Mark murmured with a humored grin, gently dropping her on the bed to take care of his own clothes.

"It's just not often a girl runs into a charming man such as yourself." Rachel said, sitting up to pull her loose shirt over her head.

"Well then, I'm glad I was able to make your night more enjoyable." He dropped his shirt and reached up to peel off the undershirt, giving Rachel a wonderfully long look at his body.

" _Was_ able?" She asked, reaching forward to run her hands over her his smooth body. He might have been able to cover up the green skin, but his muscular body was still well intact. She even caught the old dip on his left collar bone of an old knife wound.

Pushing her down, he started nibbling down her neck before rising up to his forearms to look at her. "You mean you aren't fully satisfied yet?" he feigned bewilderment.

"Not quite."

"Oh, well then," he said, reaching under her to unzip her skirt, "I'm going to have to do everything I can to fix that." He continued, speaking between kisses as he pulled her skirt down. The lace tights blocked his lips from fully reaching her skin, and she wished he had just slipped them off as well. But he was going exaggeratedly slow. And as she watched his head work it's way down her still covered legs, she decided to enjoy the tender slowness of it. After her boots and skirt were thrown away, he kissed his way back up, inch by inch. Working his way back and forth as he moved up he managed to draw out several excited gasps before moving back out to the less sensitive outer thigh. Finally slipping his fingers under her tights, he began his trek back down her legs. His kisses were feathery soft, till he reached down between her legs and gently bit the fabric, pulling it an inch from her body. Even the bite was tender. And noticeably fangless.

Rachel's abs clenched as she tried to sit up, only to have a hand press back into her stomach. Not hard but enough to tell her he didn't want her to move.

"In a rush?" He asked again, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel laughed lightly, letting her head relax into the bed again. She felt almost guilty letting him do all the work, knowing full well his penis wasn't getting a bit of attention while he absolutely spoiled her. Taking a deep breath as his kisses and hands once again started roaming her body, she resolved to take care of him next and let her guilt fall away. He cheated just a tad as he let his hands warm up a bit above a normal human's, but Rachel didn't object. After several laps over her, Rachel's legs started relaxing further and further apart. Normally she was pretty flexible, but it had admittedly been too long since she stretched and he was working out every tiny knot in her tight legs. Mark gave her inner thighs several long tender strokes of his thumbs before building her back up. His thumbs started running in small circles, converging in together to slip under her underwear. The circles continued, moving up and down, in and out, always managing to just barely miss her tender bud.

With a content sigh, Rachel arched her back and pushed slightly into his touch, torn between wishing it could last forever and wanting to go soaring over the finish line. So she let him decide. Gently he slipped his fingers under the tiny straps to her underwear and pulled them down over her legs. And his gentle circles moving back up her legs told her which he had chosen. The bed moaned slightly with the shift in weight, but it didn't register to Rachel till she felt the familiar tongue press firmly in between her legs with one long stroke. Arching her back again she moaned as he took his time roaming his tongue over every inch of her, moving too slow to push her over, but enough to build her up even further. Normally the orgasm was the prize and they quickly sought it out and reached it. But tonight his main goal seemed to be that heavenly pleasure just before. During their first night, he had shown her how well he could build her up and bring her back down. But tonight he was playing on that line, prolonging the burning ecstasy longer than she thought possible. With each flick of his tongue, she felt it burn deeper, and her nails dug further into the mattress. Her breath was barely able to make it in through her shallow gasps, prolonging the experience. And when she couldn't take it anymore she took a deep breath and relaxed her whole body into him just as his tongue passed over her clit. Her orgasm rocketed through every inch of her, and she felt her whole body momentarily tighten before it left her completely relaxed into the bed.

Rachel's breath came out loud and ragged, mixed with intermittent "Gar"s whispered in. The bed moved around her as the body crawled up, resuming his tender exploration of her skin. She half expected a joke at the expense of their ruined guise, but he didn't seem to mind hearing his first name, smiling as his kisses moved between her breasts. By the time he reached her neck her heart rate had mellowed to a reasonable pace and she became all too aware of his pants rubbing again her bare body. Letting herself a quick cheat as well, she lightly used her powers to flip him on his back following to straddle him. It wasn't rough and she lightly rested her hands upon his wrists, knowing he could easily pull out of them. It was more for show anyway.

Bending down, she began her own tour of his neck. "Well doctor," she whispered into his ear, "I think it's my turn to learn a bit of anatomy." Despite the moan of approval from the man beneath her, as she inhaled to continue her sex talk she coughed slightly.

Rachel sat up, removing her arms from his wrists to place a hand over her mouth. Normally he was the one with the cheesy lines and she wasn't sure how he managed to say them with a straight face. It had to be ruining the mood, sitting on top of him, trying not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. The small amount she had drunk, plus the wonderful feelings from the night had her surprisingly a little giddy. She watched as his eyes shifted from arousal to humor, they danced over her with a bemused gleam.

"Sorry," she said between coughs, trying to cover her giggles, but it only made it worse.

Beginning to lightly laugh himself, Mark rose his hand to her chin to make her look up from his chest. "You are absolutely beautiful." Rachel's laugh died down as she smiled at him, following his hand down to his lips. She gave him a few deep kisses before his hand started to snake into her hair and she felt the stir of his more selfless side.

"Oh no you don't," Rachel stated, pinning his hands back down, "it's your turn to be spoiled." His eyes roamed over her again, deep in thought, causing her to pause while she loomed over him with her hands lightly pressed on his wrists and bare breasts hanging just above his face.

"Grab my belt," he murmured, almost looking a bit too serious.

"What?" She asked, her voice raising in shock.

Laughing and lightening his tone, Mark repeated, "My belt, around my waist?" Rachel nodded, a little shocked at the dramatic turn in mood. They had done some S and M type stuff before, but this seemed a bit extreme. But they were open to new things, and if that's what he wanted. Sitting back, she started undoing the belt, pulling it from his pants as he lifted his hips from the bed. Belt in hand she slowly rose her eyes to his, not fully sure she was ready for this. But instead of a masochistic man waiting to be hit, she saw a still calm man simply reaching his hands through the bars of the headboard.

Which shouldn't have stunned her even more, but it did. Even when they were in training, she caught his unease with being tied down. Occasionally she would forget and playfully hold an arm back from reaching for something, but the quick jolt of fear either caused her to release or feel the shift in his arm as he freed himself. He never brought it up beyond the initial quick mention in the sex shop, but she had felt it.

"It's not that important you keep your hands down," she tried to offer. But he just smiled and kept his arms there. "Gar," she started, but he cut her off.

"I trust you Raven," he said with a smile. Rachel tried to read his emotions and face for a few seconds before accepting he really did want her to belt his hands together. As she reached forward, he murmured, "Besides, let's be real, I can obviously snap the belt pretty easily." Rachel smiled, knowing it was partly for his own benefit he had said it and started to tie his hands together.


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel lowered her gaze from the restrained wrists. Mark had pulled upon the belt a few times to make sure it was secure, and after she was convinced it was, he was all hers. With an almost malevolent smirk, Rachel lowered her head to give him a long kiss. His tongue slid eagerly against hers, struggling to remember to stay fully human. The urge to shift seemed to grow as she ran her tongue back down and she could catch the slightest elongation or change in texture. Even this small taste of pleasure caused the bed's headboard to creek in contest against Mark's pull. Rising up she felt him follow but pushed her hands against his shoulders.

A few times together she had been on top and had been the one calling the shots. But perhaps even just knowing he couldn't do anything caused him to want to intercede. Groaning, he watched as she pulled his pants down. She was giving him all the payback he deserved and taking her time stripping off his pants. Lightly as she could, she ran her fingertips down his bare legs as she exposed it. The tickle of her nails following caused him to jump slightly and squirm beneath her.

Mark sucked in a breath, "That tickles," he laughed.

Rachel smirked, "Oh, I know." Running her fingers down the inside of his thighs again, she asked, "Should I stop?"

Mark bit his lip and pulled on his restraints again, "No," he moaned. Rachel nodded and took a single finger to run it up his thigh in a slow meandering fashion. Till she reached the line of his boxers and paused. When she looked up, he had his eyes closed and a very satisfied smile on his face. Her touch remained light and random as she pushed underneath and ventured up. When she finally reached her prize, the bed post groaned in stress, threatening to break.

"I think you're putting too much tension on the bed post," Rachel warned, smiling.

"I think you're putting too much tension on my groin." He countered and squirmed a bit more. Wrapping her hand around the base of his hard cock, she gave it one small stroke up. His jaw clenched in anticipation that she was finally starting. But she pulled her hand back just as quickly, receiving a moan from Mark.

"In a hurry?" She quipped. The soft warm skin of his hips grazed her knuckles as she pushed her fingers under the band of his boxers. Arching his back this time, Mark gave her move than enough room to remove his underwear. As the band passed below the tip, his penis bounced up, free of the confines pinning him down. Part of her wanted to pounce then, to see him moan at her touch. But she held herself in check, restraining herself to completely removing him from his clothes first.

Before Gar, she would have seen giving oral as more of a chore. She merely did it in order to earn her own pleasure. But with him, she enjoyed it. The sounds he made thrilled her, turning him on was the biggest turn on for her she could imagine. And knowing she was pleasuring him gave her satisfaction. Wrapping her hand around his base again, she lowered her mouth to meet him. Rachel gave him a small peck before opening her mouth and fully taking him up. He tasted as he always did and the sound of his normal hiss make her smile. But the added sound of the poor bed post made her grip her free hand on the meaty flesh of his ass. She began working her hand and mouth in unison, taking him in and out. The knees surrounding her naked body folded up as his body filled with pleasure. So she pulled her mouth free with a pop to let him cool down. Her tongue flicked out and ran up the center of his shaft in a tantalizingly light touch, using her hand to hold him steady. Taking her time, she ran her tongue around the circle of his head before flicking it over the tip.

As good as he tasted, she knew he would feel even better. Placing her hands on either side, she started crawling her way up his body and this time easily managed to slip him inside. Grinning as she reached the base, she stretched her arms happily over her head to give him the best angle of her body. He was staying true to the disguise and had not broken the belt or bed. But his wide eyes, smile, and the strain in his arms proved he enjoyed the view and wanted to touch her. To tease his inability, even more, she began to rock as she ran her hands over his stomach and chest, making sure to cover every inch of skin. Sitting back up fully, she gave him another smirk before starting to lift her leg and twist around his body. With his view primarily taken up by her firm ass, she began to pick up the pace. She rocked herself against him, feeling his cock bend down to rub against her sensitive g spot.

Her own pale hands grabbed the tanned white legs beneath her. The excitement of having a pretend one night stand was fun. But she was glad to feel the low growl flow through his body as he arched against her. A growl had to be the best way to hear someone cum. Her nails dug slightly into his calves as she worked against him to pull out her own orgasm as he reached his. Though she came with a more human manner, clenching his legs, as he stifled a growl.

Crawling off, she reached her hand up to mentally remove the restraints but found them slack. His hands were already human again and wrapping her up against him.

"Glad I ran into you tonight," he murmured into her skin, reaching down to kiss her neck. Rachel laughed and pushed out of his grasp, the mixture of coffee and drinks starting to pressure her bladder to move elsewhere. She entirely agreed though. Shutting the door she wasn't sure if she was happy her mission to prove herself single and fancy-free had failed. After hours in the bar, she had been fully ready to call it a night before the perfectly charming man swept her off her feet. Flushing the toilet, she reached over to open the door. While she washed her hands, she watched the man push by her to use the bathroom. He was everything she would want in a partner. But tonight was about a one night stand, and since she had enjoyed the play so far, decided not to burst the ruse.

"So Doctor," she asked as he reached around her to wash his own hands, trapping her against the sink. His eyes locked on hers in the mirror, amused. "Are you the cuddling type?"

The corner of his mouth tipped up as he reached for the stack of folded hand towels and dried both their hands off. Wrapping her up against him he playfully kissed where he knew it tickled. Rachel pushed back against him enough to give herself room to turn around and swat away his tickles.

"I would sleep so much better with an angel beside me." He said, leaning down to continue his kisses.

Huffing, Rachel's eyes started darting around the room, "Well we better find one then, it's getting late."

He laughed and scooped her up, "I suppose you'll do then."

Rachel woke as both of their phones went off in the telltale manner that it was business related. Mark was the first to react and grabbed the phone to sneak away into the bathroom. She heard hushed calm voices and rolled over with a sigh as her heart rate began to decrease. Poking an eye back open she watched the now familiar naked man walk back into the room.

"That was Dick. Apparently, Doctor Fate got called away to something really urgent and had to drop the kid off at a safe house. They want us to go take him the last leg."

"Us? Isn't there someone closer?" Sitting up, Rachel knew the gig was up, they were back to being their less exciting superhero selves.

"Yeah, but with your history in... well... demonic natures, and his attachment to me, they felt it best we handle it. For his sake. We just have to head back to the tower, get ready, and I think it'll only be a few hours of a flight. Then another hour till we hit the final destination."

"Couldn't Fate just poof them there or something?" Rachel grumbled, more so at the prospect of having to sit with Gar for several hours to ponder over her situation.

"I actually asked that." He said, sounding a bit proud of himself, and pulled on his clothes. "But there was something about not knowing the kid's powers and wanting to mix magic and such."

"Alright," Rachel sighed and stood up, she hadn't gotten any better at dealing with children. Mark had to crawl over the bed to reach his forgotten belt. The sight of it momentarily stopped Rachel in her tracks. Last night had been different, surely he thought so too. But as he got dressed, he easily chatted about their friends last night as if nothing had changed. For the first time though, he had been the one to open up and try something new. She had been able to tell he was nervous when she first tugged on the restraints to test them. Something had happened to him before while he was tied down. The initial kisses were partly to stay near the belt in case his anxiety hadn't calmed down. But it had and she knew he really had enjoyed the night after all. And now he seemed content making ridiculous jokes and sexual innuendos. Not in the least acting as if anything were different between them.

It took them only a few minutes to collect themselves and for Raven to pull them out of the room and deposit them into the tower entrance. There wasn't really a rush since the child was supposedly safe, but Gar wanted to hurry for the child's sake. They stepped out into the common room to find Vic watching several screens at once.

"What's up?" Gar asked, quickly snatching one of their premade meal bars for breakfast. Raven followed suit and stood by him as Vic's gaze skimmed over the various rooms of the tower.

"We had something weird happen last night. It happened a few times last month too. I think it was Simon's powers acting up in his sleep. But he swears it wasn't him. So to play it safe, I'm scanning the videos of the tower to find anything out of place."

"Oh, that weird goo I found was back?" Raven asked, also convinced it was anything but a threat.

"Yeah," Vic nodded, not looking away from the screens. "I forgot it was you that found it. Anyway, I still think it's nothing." Already growing bored with the screens full of empty halls and rooms, Raven opened her bar and started walking to get ready.

"Um, when was the fifth?" Gar asked, his voice was a little higher pitched than normal, and Raven glanced back with an arched brow. But he wasn't paying her any attention, only the screen on the far right, of the combat room. It didn't mean much to her till Victor wondered about the day of the week.

"I think it was a Wednesday. Why?"

"Oh, ha ha! I'll um give you a break, Vic." Gar quickly moved to block the screen the best he could. But not before Raven, and everyone in the room could catch a glimpse of two bodies smashing into view. They hadn't had sex in common space too often, but it was a rare time to have the tower all to themselves. And they had always had a secret fantasy of doing it in the training room. Raven took to her normal reaction of dealing with situations like this and covered her blush with her hand to slip from the room, hoping they hadn't even realized she was still there.

"What!?" Vic's surprised voice jolted her and made her stop on the other side of the door.

"What?" Gar echoed in a much more nonchalant tone. "We're just friends. It's casual. No secret romance here. I just figured for Raven's sake I should prevent you from seeing it."

"Forgiving the fact ya'll are doing the nasty where I work out. Where I put my hands. You... you can't be doing this Gar."

"Why not? We are adults Vic. Can you um, can you speed through this screen so I can go get ready?" And after a pause. "And how about speed through the 9th around 10 pm in the pool. Aaaand maybe around 5 pm on the 20th in the kitchen?" Gar asked.

Victor made a sound of disgust but didn't comment on that. "You know what I mean. Yeah, do what you want. But Raven? Dude, Raven? You can't always block emotions from sex. _Is it_ just casual? Have you thought about this long term? What if feelings do get involved? What if one of ya'll leaves because of this?"

"For a robot, you're being very emotional," Gar said, trying to play it off.

"I'm serious. Are you sure it's casual for both of you?" Victor's voice had dropped to a stern level Raven hadn't heard in awhile.

"Yeah, she's totally fine with it. It's just for fun." Gar said, and Raven pictured him shrugging. Vic groaned and frustration and Raven left before she could here anymore. They had a trip to get ready for, and Gar would be wondering why it was taking so long for her to just shower.


	20. Chapter 20

Raven reclined in the chair a little deeper as Gar went further into his story. He had been in such a great mood that he couldn't stop talking. It wasn't about anything in particular, though it never strayed near last night. Let alone their sex life, or potentially love life. But after seeing him so shocked and miserable on that battlefield only days before, she couldn't change the subject. If he wanted to talk about silly stories that excited him, she would listen. Raven did have to admit she enjoyed listening to him. His deep voice and contagious laughter had become a source of comfort for her.

Smiling she nodded her head, "I remember that night a little differently though. As I, and probably everyone else," she added lower," remember it, you got stuck and Dick ended up turning off the missiles."

His laugh was deep and hinted at mischief. "I did not get stuck. I was convincing one of the guards to give us the codes. How do you think Dick unlocked it so fast?"

Raven snorted and raised a brow, "Gar, I was right beside him. He unlocked it." He was trying to give her a believable lie. And knowing he was caught, he shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said, "I got stuck. But I was close to getting those codes." A light dinged on the dashboard closest to Gar and he stole a quick glance.

"At least we'll never be out of a job." He muttered. "There's a bank robbery on 5th. Looks simple enough though." And just as he went to scroll through more information, the blinking cut off, signaling no more backup was required. Gar lounged back in his chair, his eyes flicking over the various buttons and lights, letting the ship grow quiet for once. The legs of his uniform rubbed against the seat as he scooted down, giving note to how quiet it had gotten. Raven gulped loudly. It signaled a bit more anxiety than she wanted to. But Gar didn't even glance at her, he kept his eyes vaguely on the buttons, lost in thought. She wanted to bring it up, after all, she had been the one that brushed off relationships so easily before. It could all be resting on her. Though, the ease he had with moving on every morning would say differently. Or the way with which he casually passed off their feelings before leaving. But it was all she could think about and as they had prepared for the trip, including now, she felt like she was just going through the motions of a regular mission. Every step passed by like a blur, staying just long enough that she could mentally check it off as done.

A different ding sounded through the ship. They had taken a larger ship out of the titan's growing fleet. They wanted to have room for the child to stretch out if he needed to or have a bed to lay down in. The sound died down, ringing through the empty quarters behind them. It meant they were about ten minutes out and should prepare to land. Usually, it meant to prepare for battle and Raven was already stuffing her feelings up in rehearsed fashion. Even without the cause for alarm, her body was telling her it was time to act. If everything went correctly, it would just be one peaceful pickup and an even more peaceful drop-off.

The ship descended with little guidance as the silence grew less awkward and more practical. There was nothing else to plan. And nothing that should distract them. After the ten minutes, they stepped out on the flat plateau watching the passengers of the other plane do the same.

"Hello!" called a voice. Raven couldn't make out the figure but Gar's light touch on her arm told her he could and all was fine.

"Hello, Scott!" Gar called back, quickening his pace to reach the others. "It's been awhile." Gar shook the man's hand and pulled him into a hug. Though Raven could see the look on the man's face read he wasn't exactly the hugging type. Crossing her arms, Raven told the others she would not be doing the same.

"It has. It has." Scott scanned the two of them. "Well, I'm glad you could pick him up for us. We got another big project coming up and we'll be below ground awhile." Raven caught the little boy peer between two women at her. He could probably tell who she was and why she had been the one to be called. Raven tried to smile reassuringly at the boy, but he only stared wide-eyed and nervous. Gar appeared in front of the boy, kneeling so their faces were about level.

"Are you ready to go Marcus? We're going to take you to your new home." He spoke softly and held a hand out, though not actually reaching for the boy. Raven had forgotten the boy had just lost his mother. His sunken eyes and sniffles brought the pain of that day back. And it hadn't even been her mother to die. But she had heard the scream just as well as Gar had. The women separated slightly smiling down at him. They were nice enough but like Raven unsure of what to do with a child. Raven had partly expected the boy to run into Gar's familiar arms, but it could be that he didn't even remember him.

As if on cue, Gar pulled back his arm and asked, "Do you remember me?" The boy shook his head. Gar leaned back on his heels a bit, giving the boy a tad more space, then shifted into the fluffiest dog Raven could imagine. A bright smile lit up the tiny face and he nodded excitingly. Rushing over he wrapped his arms around the dog, barely meeting on the other side. His hands formed little fists as he held on tight, giving the dog the strongest hug he could muster. Raven could see the fists move as he giggled. The green fur parted with each jump and Raven cringed at the thought of her body hair being pulled on by a child, but Gar didn't complain. Just wagged his tail and gave the boy a few kisses.

"Thank you," Raven said as the two started walking to the ship. The scientists nodded and turned to board their ship. They contributed great research to the Justice League and Titans and Raven sort of liked their over rational, emotionless, reactions. They didn't say much when it didn't touch on their current research or research that might take place. And so their conversations with Raven were always to point and appreciated.

When Raven boarded she felt her blood run cold at the sound of a shrill scream. Flying in, she landed to hear the end of the scream. Another series of giggles. Gar was a soft chubby groundhog and currently being smothered by the clumsy hands of a child. Raven wanted to guess the child was about three. He seemed to have a lot of teeth, but she wasn't even sure what age that started to happen. Her own trio of adopted kids hadn't taught her the proper mother voice she heard most women use. So as monotoned as she usually was, she patted the seat and told the boy he had to at least sit down for take off. But he didn't budge. Her kids had also grown to listen to her, though they had become far more mature than most their age. Gar wiggled again in the boy's arm and Raven waited for him to change back and fix this himself. But he also didn't move for the seat. Groaning enough to make even a groundhog smile, she thought over her options. If he was anything like her, she didn't want to anger the child.

"What do you have there?" Raven asked, trying to lighten her voice. It sounded fake, but the boy perked up a bit.

"Dog." The boy replied. Raven also wasn't sure what age children started speaking. Though it was nice to know he could.

"Do you like that... dog?" Raven asked, reaching over to scratch Gar on the nose.

"Yeah. He's soft." The boy flopped the groundhog forward, almost squishing Gar's nose on the ground as he held the green back out to Raven. As instructed, she petted him, letting her short nails digging into his skin lightly as she knew he liked.

"Well, you have to keep him safe, okay?" The boy looked at her confused. "We're going to take off so you have to sit down and buckle yourself in. Then hold him on your lap. That way he'll be safe." The boy stood up without another word and let her sit him down in the child seat they had installed for him. Reaching down Raven let her gaze wander over the small child. He appeared to be a normal boy. The skin of his bare lower leg grazed her arm as she clicked the buckle into place. It was burning hot. Glancing at Gar while the boy was distracted and fiddling with the remaining strap, she mouthed the words 'he's hot'. He nodded and scurried over to crawl on the boy's lap. The boy didn't question the fact a groundhog, or dog, was able to clip him in, let alone jump like that to his chair.

"Marcus," she said, forcing herself to remember him as a person and not just the strange being called 'child'. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," he replied, squeezing the groundhog tight.

The trip was quiet for Raven. After they had reached a cruising height the boy had gotten down and kept playing with the shifting green creature. Laughing as if nothing was wrong in his life. No one had said how much Marcus had been told, or even what he could do. And Raven couldn't bring herself to break his innocent ignorance on the matter. Dick had instructed her to dig into his powers or mind and warn the monks what they were in for. They might need to increase the number of fire extinguishers or keep a few extra pounds of salt around. Who knew. But right now, it wouldn't be Raven, she hadn't the heart.

Though she certainly had the heart for the small green gerbil playing hide and seek. Raising her hand, she tried to block the blush but knew they could both catch her smile had they looked. And after a few minutes, Gar did. Raven bit her lip as he held her stare. He had to have figured it out by now, especially with the stupid grin she had on her face. Marcus wasn't paying her the least bit of attention. He was busy looking for the rodent on the other side of the box. And the longer she held Gar's gaze, the more assured Raven became that the message had been received. People don't stare longingly at each other that long for nothing.

The noise sounded and Marcus climbed up as soon as instructed. This time though, the noise hadn't smothered Raven's emotions. She was too busy nibbling on her lip, thinking of what they might say or do. By the time the doors opened she was almost floating off the floor, feeling a bit like Star in delight.

Raven turned to get the boy up, only to find Gar back in human form talking to him about what would happen next. He was calm and gentle with the boy, trying to convince him that these monks would treat him well. And after a few minutes, they all walked off with a confident small boy in Gar's arms. And a proud young woman walking in front, still blushing at the thought of finding Gar's skills with children so damn appealing. Glancing back, she thought of the serenity of the temples they had come to. If she were to bring any of her friends here, she was glad it ended up being him. The nervousness of being around such honorable monks was overwhelmed by the fact that she had shown up with the quietly laughing man that had cheered a grieving half demon up.

They both decided to tour the grounds with Marcus and the monks. And Raven found herself comfortably not watching Gar as if their silent confirmation had been enough and she no longer needed to anxiously watch him. But when she did glance his way, he would always match her for a long second. As they rounded the last bend, back to the opening hall they caught the sight of a monk and small girl. They were practicing a mantra together. It was one Raven had heard before and she paused, smiling at the two. Everyone remained quiet and their tour guide let them stay as long as they wanted. A slight touch caught Raven's attention on her hand. It was Marcus. He had somehow silently walked up to her and was trying to hold her hand. Taking his tiny hand up in hers, they stayed there for a few minutes. Glancing down, she caught his eyes were closed and he was leaning against her. Raven had no clue why he had approached her, but right now their strange shared heritage didn't seem so foreboding. Maybe he would be just fine. After all, she had grown to almost like hers in an odd way.

Everyone quietly left the two meditating residents to step out front of the main building. Gar bent down to hug Marcus goodbye while the monk took the chance to lean towards Raven.

"You know, I believe you would be a great teacher here." He stated.

"What?" Raven whispered tearing her eyes from the adorable boys.

"I have heard a lot about you Raven. And I know you have practiced this art seriously. Not to mention I could see the love you have for it as we toured the ground." Another monk had joined Marcus and Gar and was giving the child more information about his bedroom. A little taken back by the offer, Raven just looked at the man. But he simply raised his hand to tap the middle of his temple. It was all the answer Raven needed, someone had read her on the trip around the grounds. Though it didn't seem as intrusive as it should have. It was almost comforting that they would trust a half demon enough to even touch her soul, let alone read it.

"I do have the great appreciation for everything you do here. I just..." Raven paused, glancing towards Gar. He had stood and was waving goodbye to the boy. Approaching them, he smiled raising his eyebrows.

"What? I think that sounds like a great opportunity!" Gar said.

"Really? I would be staying here."

Gar shrugged indifferently like the location didn't matter, "I know. But who knows more about this? You would be perfect Rae!" His voice was high and full of joy. Giving her a big grin he nodded at the monk beside her and stepped away to board the ship. The monk remained calm, only smiling politely at her.

"I um," Raven started with what she knew. "I am greatly humbled by your offer." He nodded. "I..." She couldn't accept. The words stuck in her throat. Gar's reaction had absolutely stunned her. There was no shared intimate look. In her hope and fear, she had pictured something totally out of thin air. The disappointment was almost too much to hide even with her training. So reaching out for his emotions she desperately searched for something positive to grasp at. If leaching off his excited feelings helped her get through this conversation, then she had to do it. Grasping at his emotions, she sucked in a quick gasp and glanced his way. He was casually strolling to the ship, happily looking at the beautiful mountains.

"Can I think about it?" Raven asked, turning back to the monk. The whole secret interchange took less than a minute and she hoped she had covered it up well.

"Of course, you take all the time you need." His voice was still just as calm like nothing had changed. "And if you ever need an escape you are always welcome here." The monk bowed and Raven followed suit.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Marcus had already climbed his way into the second monk's arm and was smiling at something in the monk's free hand. They both glanced up as she approached.

"Good Bye, Marcus." She said softly. His little arms reached up as high and wide as they would go. Normally she didn't come in contact with children much, but this seemed like a good exception and gave him a tight hug.

"You'll have fun here. Remember to listen to your teachers." She smiled, lightly touching his nose with the tip of her finger. Marcus laughed and looked at her with his bright wide eyes. This could be her last chance seeing him for awhile and she pondered the last words she could leave him with. Had it been years earlier she would have given him the same advice the monks had given her. Tell him to never feel ever again. But breaking that beautiful smile with talk of overcoming his heritage seemed cruel. She knew better now and would be back.

By the time she got back to the ship, Gar was already scanning over a report on the screen. They must have missed something else.

"I heard you and Victor talking before we left." She started, leaning on the opening to the main room.

"Mhm," he said not looking up.

"I heard him say he was concerned about us mixing feelings into this."

"Yeah," his finger scrolled the page up further, "I said we were fine."

"I know. Well, I heard you tell him I was fine." She paused and saw his eyes still on the screen, he wasn't pretending to read anymore. "But it wasn't me he was worried about, was it?"

His cheek curled slightly with a crooked smile, though it looked anything but happy. "Don't worry about me, Rae." Finally, his eyes rose to look at her but only for a second before he scooted in his chair uncomfortably and resumed the scrolling. "I'm fine." He muttered.

"Gar..." She started, but he stood, cutting her off.

"Hey, I know what we started. I can deal with it." He went to walk down the other tiny hall, but she moved to stop him.

"Deal with what?" Crossing her arms she stared at him.

"Nothing."

"Gar."

"Why do I have to say it?" He whined.

"Because I want to know I'm not giving up this opportunity just for sex." Part of her was irritated that he was trying to beat around the bush like he hadn't walked back to the ship absolutely devastated. Though, covering it with a convincing smile. And the other part was building in the excitement that she hadn't been wrong.

"Rae," Gar sighed. "That's exactly what I don't want. I don't want you to limit yourself because of me."

Raven huffed out a short laugh, "Like I would let some man hold me back. I can always come back here later." She said 'some man' with plenty of venom, though the smile that followed after her statement gave away her seriousness.

A smile broke for a second. "Promise?" Though it dropped as his eyes danced over her face.

"Yes." Raven bit her lip, her smile growing. Being forced to talk about her emotions, she looked down at her feet kicking one boot against the other a few times. "I would actually be miserable without you." Both of his arms reached forward to wrap around her back and pull her closer so he could nuzzle into her neck. Laughing at the tickle Raven jerked her head to the side.

"So, it's not just about the sex?" Gar teased.

"Though," she answered as he began his light kisses, "could you really have blamed me had it been? The sex is pretty good." He chuckled, his chest shaking against her body.

"Pff, pretty good?" His hands started to explore further, grabbing at her butt as he started to pull her up. But the alarm drew a long exhale out of him.

"I'm not sure how normal our relationship could be." He murmured against her, still holding on for one last minute. Raven pulled back and looked down at him.

"I'm a demon that became lovers with a shapeshifter because he found a video of me having sex with a female alien, and you expect that to be a normal relationship?" Raven laughed and leaned forward to give him one last kiss before adding, "I don't think we even know what normal really is."

With a light laugh, Gar placed her back on the ground and they walked to the dashboard together. Their minds were already transitioning to work, the details of the relationship could be figured out later. Because a majority of it was that they were heroes first, and that's just how their minds worked. That's just how it was, and it upset neither one of them.


	21. Chapter 21

Flipping through the notes again, Raven sighed. There had been another report Kon trying to track down Marcus. Although he had been way off his target, it was unsettling to Raven and the other Titans. Something was nagging at her, digging into her nerves to tell her to find him. Not for her own satisfaction, but for that small boy. His smile had embedded itself within her memory and she wanted him to remain that way forever. Happy and free from the disgrace she felt growing up.

The lines in front of her were blurring together till she realized she was no longer reading. So she sat back, resigned that she needed a break, and watched the top beside her. It was floating at eye level, spinning on an imaginary point. It was an old toy Gar use to use to preoccupy himself when he felt fidgety and had to sit through a lecture or lesson. A few years ago she had found it on his desk, abandoned for something better. Gar had explained what it was and offered it to her as he watched her spin it in mid air. At the time she took it because she didn't know how to say no, but one day picked it up and began practicing the same thing he did. Except for her it was a mental restlessness not a physical one. And now she was restless to find something better on Kon than they already had.

A light on her desk caught her eye. It was her communicator signaling Gar was still alive. They had returned from their mission to find more awaiting each of them. A few had been at home, another robbery and a kidnapping. But the latest one had sent Gar across the country to help Dick, and potentially Batman.

They had spent that last night together, though too tired to do anything but lay side by side. Raven had tried to start talking about her feelings a little more. Especially since she felt guilty prying into his more frequently. And even though his focus was fully on her, listening as she laid on his chest, talking about her dilemma with Marcus, he was inwardly wrecked with nerves.

Pushing up to her elbow she looked down at him, "You're going to do fine." Despite being able to tell which emotions he was feeling, she still wasn't sure why he was feeling so nervous. It was a dangerous trip, and he had just as much respect for his mortality as anyone else, but it was also a trip that could include Batman.

He smirked, "Of course I will." Raven could feel his nerves die down just a tad, so she didn't argue his refusal to admit them. She just smiled and kissed his cheek, before resting back down on his chest. Inwardly she was facing her own nerves. They had only been dating for a week, but she already felt the desire to tell him she loved him. It seemed way too early and sort of clingy. Biting her lip she thought about saying it, running it over in her head a few times. Though it had never come out. She knew it was true, this was Gar after all. It wasn't like it had really only been a week, they had known each other for years. And in one form or another, she had loved him that whole time. It had just evolved.

In the end, she hadn't said it. When he had boarded the ship to leave, she thought about the danger of the trip and that he might not come back. If he didn't she would have never said it, and that would be tragic. But then again, if she did just in case he died, that could jinx the entire thing. So she resolved that she would say it when he returned. Because he would return. They also hadn't talked about what they really needed in a relationship, but somehow slipped into this simple notion of letting each other know they were still alive.

Reaching over, Raven responded with a simple click, not really knowing how long her own communicator had been flashing. But this was how it was meant to be. They were both busy on their own mission, their own lives, and they just wanted that simple reassurance that everything was fine. Raven let her mind drift to Gar for the first time in hours. Their relationship had just sort of started. There was no rain, no crying, no dramatic screaming, or even a confession of love. They had just sort of agreed that they enjoyed each others company more so than anyone else's. And that they should, in one way or another, be committed to each other.

It was comforting knowing that when Gar returned, he would spend the night in her room. That he would be there to hold her at night. Or nearby if she wanted to talk. Raven loved being around him, loved how he made her feel desired and special. But yet, she wasn't sure if she really _needed_ him. True it would be nice to vent her frustrations to him right now concerning the several dead ends she hit yesterday. Or even just read the letter she received from the monks explaining how well Marcus was doing. But she didn't _need_ to.

Drumming her fingers she ran over the other times Gar had left. This was perfectly normal for them. They were often separated like this and life went on just the same. She didn't need him. But then again, she had never considered what she would do if he wasn't gone. Before it was just a fact that he was gone. But now she was actually thinking about him being gone and what that could mean about her dependence. On the other hand, it was hard to separate herself from all the women in stories, real or not. A reasonable devoted girlfriend was supposed to miss her boyfriend, she was supposed to need him.

Raven had a secret deep desire to be better than all those women she had seen as weak. The ones that completely crumbled after a breakup as if their lives were solely reliant on their boyfriends. And without them, they were nothing. That wasn't Raven, hell she was a warrior. She could live her whole life completely independent. Chucking the communicator to the bed she groaned. Gar deserved a real relationship though.

The communicator sprung to life, its light poking out from under the pillow it had slid under. Without really thinking about it, Raven found herself pouncing on it.

"Hello," She shot out before it even had a chance to finish its first ring.

Gar's eyes widened at her breathless voice and for a second just looked over her. "Hey," he spoke, much softer and more in control. "We got what we needed. I'll be home tonight."

"Okay." Raven bit her lip and looked over the screen. That desire to spill everything was building up again. A few noises could be heard coming from the tiny speakers by her fingers. Machines of some sort, water maybe. Darting her eyes around his head she tried to see behind him, see where he was. It was just a dark wall of rock and there was no way to tell who he kept glancing at beyond his own small screen. So she kept quiet just in case. Neither of them seemed real sure of what to say, there was almost an unspoken notion that they were supposed to say more.

"Um," Gar started. They spoke so easily in person, where was this coming from. "How about a date tonight?"

"Tonight?" Raven asked, immediately focusing on the practicality of it. "Don't you need sleep? You've been gone for days."

He shrugged, "I'll sleep on the plane. But I could use a night not being green." He gave her one of his playful winks. She knew it was for show, an old tease to show her just how fine he was. But it still worked, her spine found it's comfortable curve again, and she relaxed into her headboard.

"I could too," Raven said, smiling at the thought of throwing all her Kon research into a locked box for the night. Then Gar's eyes ran across the top of the screen, watching something pass, and his playful smirk appeared. His eyes returned to hers, sparking a fire in her stomach.

"And if my night is anything like it was last time I saw Rachel," he wiggled his eyebrows, "we might be MIA for quite a while." Flushing, Raven went to respond. But just as quickly as he had turned it on, it went away. His face sobered and his voice rose to a normal level, void of its deep sultry tone. "I'll see you around 7, I think. No wait, 7 here, 4 there? Huh... yeah?" His voice rose as he shouted to someone else. "Till tonight, my dear." He murmured quickly and flashed away.

Rachel's finger thumped rapidly on the bar. On the way in, Mark had excused himself to the bathroom. Leaving her alone at the bar to wait on drinks, with only her rambling thoughts. Part of her was relieved to be out as Rachel and Mark. There were things crossed off the list to talk about already and she was perfectly fine temporarily forgetting about her past few days of failures. But there were also things that normal people still talked about, such as relationships. And that was the part that scared her and watching her own frantic finger made it worse. People pushed up against her without much notice, till one gentleman leaned in towards her.

"My, what's a beautiful woman like you so upset about?" The voice was deep and casual. Raising her eyes from her fingers, she gave him a quick once over. He was tall with that natural disheveled look that was somehow sexy. The strands of his chin length black hair had been pushed around several times, finding themselves in random heaps. That messy sort of look one would try to imitate with gel, but never fully master. His black shirt was tight across his fit body, but his loose black coat hung open to invite you in. Rachel wanted to fire back a quick excuse to get him to leave, but his light smile and raised eyebrows actually looked concerned.

She gave him a soft smile in return. "It's just been a long day." Nodding to the bartender she reached for the two drinks as he offered them. It wasn't a complete lie, she had been thinking about what to tell Gar all day. It might be best to try and get these things out, even if you aren't sure what the ground rules you need are. Or it might be best to let things naturally evolve, they had gotten this far without really discussing their relationship.

"Ah," the man's smile widened. "Hopefully it's not due to whoever is receiving that other drink." The pointer finger on his beer left the bottle to point at the glass remaining on the bar. Before she could respond a hand pressed into her back, and Mark's presence washed over her. He was only stopping her from backing up into him as he reached around for his drink. But the feeling of him calmed her. And turning, the sight of him brought an excited bubble to her chest. To her, he had to be one of the most handsome men in the bar. And he was here, with her.

Glancing back to the man, smiling much more so than before, she answered his question. "Of course not, this is Mark, my boyfriend." The words sounded strange in her mouth. She had never wanted to be the possessive kind, but right now she was living in her own sort of honeymoon phase. Mark didn't seem phased at all by the word.

"Heh heh," The man chuckled deeply, "In that case, I really hope this isn't the source of your tiresome day." Reaching out his hand he smirked at Mark. "How are you doing Mark?"

"Good, it's been awhile since you've been here." They smiled at each other much more fondly than Rachel has anticipated and as they spoke they held each other's gaze.

"Yeah, I've had other...jobs in a few other places." The man said, flashing his eyes back to Rachel, assessing her again. "I'm Jason," he said reaching out towards her, "I don't think I mentioned that before. I hadn't known you were here with Mark. Had I known, I would have whisked you away before he returned. Save you the trouble." He playfully winked at Rachel, not entirely unlike the other man beside her. Feigning hurt, Mark placed a hand on his chest, though he laughed slightly.

"Hey, I'm great company."

"Ah, but so am I, my dear." Jason wiggled his eye brows and gave her a beautiful smile. She wasn't sure if it was her own intrigue of this handsome man or the humored emotions of Mark, but she actually laughed at his playful attempts at flirting. The men obviously knew each other and Mark didn't seem to be taking these advances seriously. He didn't appear threatened or jealous, just relaxed and happy. And that was just what Rachel wanted.

"And what is it you do, Jason?" Rachel asked, taking a swig of her drink.

"I am an expert in acquiring and dealing rare items." Jason's attention went fully to her as he spoke, pausing as if waiting for a response. But Mark interjected first.

"Pah," He snorted out, "Expert? I don't think your last exchange in Dallas went so well." Rachel raised her brow at him, trying to run over anything that had recently happened in Dallas, but nothing came to mind.

Jason groaned, "I might have slipped up on that one I will admit. But I don't think I'll be the only one eating crow tonight." His eyes widened slightly with a smirk as he glanced at Rachel, then focused on Mark. Clenching her teeth, Rachel quickly reached for Mark's emotions. But he was still calm, though amused. If this Jason guy knew who he was, she supposed it wouldn't have been a long stretch to assume he was dating a teammate. And her short stature would rule out Starfire.

"Maybe not," was all Mark offered.

"Well, I am glad you are both doing well. It's been far too long." Jason nodded at each of them, as if it had been far too long between his and Rachel's last meeting as well, and turned away.

Still feeling the nonthreatening mood from Mark, Rachel quipped under her breath, "There is a difference between ravens and crows." Mark laughed and pointed to an empty table at the end of the room, away from the crowd.

"Shall we sit?"

They were only situated for a few seconds before Mark was changing the subject. His emotions seemed troubled now, obviously, something was on his mind.

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk much this morning. I had someone watching me. It just didn't feel right to ...well to talk about that stuff around stiff ol' Wayne."

"Ga..." Rachel started, before slightly shaking her head, "Mark, it's fine. I don't know what I was expecting to change, but I'm not sure I really want that much to change. Our personal life will always come second, I think I've grown to accept that by now."

Mark gave her a small smile, then shrugged, "I just felt like I should give you more now." Slipping her hand into his, Rachel squeezed him tightly.

"I was thinking the same thing. But maybe we just keep going as we have been. If one of us needs something more, we'll just say so. But right now, I'm happy. And I know if I seriously need something from you, you'll be there." Mark's smile brightened and his worry faded away.

"I am too." With his agreement, her own worry slipped away. Their lives would never be like the movies, and maybe that meant their love wouldn't either. But that was just fine.

"Whose Wayne?" Rachel asked, sipping her drink.

"Bruce?"

"Oh, I didn't realize your work would deal with billionaires."

"Heh, there was an opportunity it could," Mark spoke slower than normal and raised a brow.

"What!" Rachel dropped her voice and leaned in. "And he just told you?"

"No, I happened to run into Wayne as I was leaving another lead and noticed a familiar smell about him." The hand that had been gripped in hers moved, pointing to the man they had just spoken to.

"Same way I knew that was X." Rachel turned to look at Jason. He was talking to another man, smiling and laughing at something. Jason was pointing to something on the man's shirt, then reached over to touch whatever it was. His hand lingered on the man's chest as he spoke, causing the man to smile even more. Before she could look away, Jason's eyes flicked to hers and he gave her a small raise of his glass while his friend looked down at the shirt in question. At least now she understood why Mark had been so calm. She didn't really find X a threat either, more just an annoyance with a hidden noble streak.

"And when were you comparing smells with him?" Rachel asked, honestly interested in what she had just seen between the two men at the bar. X openly hit on her and Star during fights, but that's not what his type appeared to be right now.

"We ran into him at Intercon I think. Anyway, I realized he had been the same guy I had been with that night. I might have faltered a bit during an interaction between the two of us and somehow he caught on. He's very perceptive." He stated as if sleeping with an enemy was mundane as anything they did.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing that day. We bantered lightly about what had happened the night before. He thought he was smooth and tried to distract me so he could leave, but I was a bit better and snuck the chip from his pants before he left. Though... I did let him go. Pissed Dick off. And I think that gave me a tad bit of satisfaction, not gonna lie." Rachel smiled and glanced back towards Jason again, still talking to the same guy.

"And after that day?" Rachel asked, turning back.

Mark's skin flushed a bit with a naughty grin, an unusual sight for someone normally green. "We met up from time to time. Nothing planned, just if we happened to run into each other. He was the only guy that ever picked me up at a bar."

"Really?" Raven looked back at the charming man, curiosity growing. "And how does that work? How did he know you would even sleep with a guy?"

"Well, it was a bit easier for me..." Mark said, shifting in his seat, gearing up for his story. A story about the first man that took him home. Perhaps this was the same excitement he had experienced listening to her story about her and Star. If only there was a movie to go with it, she mused, sipping her drink again.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/n I haven't been able to finish my own original short story concerning two guys because I over think it so much since I haven't written an m/m story before. But I knew this was coming, so I used this as a way to force myself to just write it, accept it, and push it out. Hope you like it TnE_

 _Also note: this is set in the past. And again, not a purest Raven/BB story. TnE_

* * *

Mark glanced back at the mirror behind the bar. This was his first night out trying on the new skin. Being a shapeshifter already, he was thrilled to find he had the capability to choose several skins to go out in. By now, the ability to make a skin had become easy enough and Vic had opened up the possibility to the others. Most of them didn't seem too enthused. Rachel was already a fantasy based on everything Raven thought she wanted to change about herself. But in reality, the black haired human was her mask. And Mark wanted one of his own. His Gar skin was more or less a normal version of himself. As if he had grown up completely pale and blonde. Mark, on the other hand, was different, and it was thrilling. There was no telling who this Mark character could be.

Squeezing his way between a few couples, he approached the bar. Everything about him was being critically judged. He was watching how he walked, or how he treated the woman that accidentally bumped into him. The option to change his voice was tempting, but as he quickly spoke an apology of his own, he realized it was too late. A normal speaking voice was easier to keep up anyway. Glancing back, he saw only himself, with slightly demented features. With a sigh, he placed his hands on the counter. Raven had mastered this. Rachel was shy, diminutive, and a bit submissive. Maybe creating a whole new persona on the fly in some bar was harder than he thought. Next week during the Greece mission he could certainly get some practice trying out Mark.

A woman came up on the other side of the bar and Mark felt himself smile. Or, perhaps, there was no time like the present. Maybe Mark could be blunt, more forward with the ladies. She seemed interested enough.

"Yes, ma'am, I would like whatever you cool off with." He kept his voice low and leaned over to tell her. But she only looked at him like 'just give me the fucking drink order, I'm busy.' Smirking, he tried to recover. "Jack and Coke perhaps?"

"Sure," she quickly replied, filling the drink and snatching his card before he could think of a better line. Then off to other customers, the bartender left him to consider his strategy.

"Amy just doesn't have a lot of patience for being hit on, especially by men." A voice came from behind him. The man was taller than Mark, darker haired, and fairly handsome.

"Would she not mind if I was a woman then?" Mark asked turning his body to lean on his right arm and facing the man.

"Not as much. But you wouldn't want to be a woman in this sausage party. All these men fighting for your attention." The gentleman said, sweeping his arm over the bar. Mark followed his gaze, noting that there was a fair amount of men, but not much more than average. As the man's arm came down, Mark's skin perked to life. The hairs on his arm rigid with the sudden realization that the man next to him, the man leaning ever so closer, was very aroused. It wasn't the first time a man had been aroused near him. And not even the first time it had been his doing. But usually, he just brushed it off. Or used it as fuel for his own arousal and found a willing female. However, a few months ago he had spent his first night with a man.

It had been casual enough. A friend asking for a little exploration. The hormones and lust from his friend had been his fuel that night. But that night he followed through with it. Although he had never really been against the idea, he still found it much more enjoyable than he thought he would. The morning after, his friend awoke to dramatically swear off vaginas. While he woke to vow to try everything.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Mark spoke in a hushed voice, eying the man out of the corner of his vision. He didn't get the excited reaction he was hoping for.

So as his handsome man leaned even closer to reach out his hand, Mark took it and held it a tad longer than necessary. The man's eyes lit up as Mark's fingers pulled away from the handshake, dragging along his palm. Mark had no idea if there was some secret gay signal or not. He had never done this. But the man, introducing himself as Jason, seemed to understand. Jason smiled and took a step forward, till they were as close as old friends and not merely horny strangers.

"Are you from around here?" Jason asked.

"Um," Mark paused thinking over his back story, then realized the hesitation was even worse. "Well, I'm visiting, looking for a place to live next month." Taking a sip, Mark tried to hide his automatic disappointed gulp. That was a horrible story.

"Ah," Jason nodded, scanning the room casually. "I like it here, it's a nice place to live."

"Really?" Mark perked up, excited by the prospect of building up his tale. "Have you lived here long?"

"A few years. I live a little bit outside the city though. So on nights when work keeps me late I just stay in the city."

"What do you do?" Mark took a quick breath after he said that, normally he didn't ask women what they did. Usually, he veered away from work because they enjoyed talking about their hobbies or true loves a lot more than what was normally a source of disappointment or stress. But he already had an answer planned for this one.

"I'm a chemical engineer. I mostly work in the technology sector, powering stuff." Jason's mannerisms were calm, his arm was casually leaned on the bar, partially supporting part of his body weight as Mark's was. He shrugged when he spoke, trying to play off his impressive sounding job as if it was no big deal. And although most of his body was still facing the rest of the bar, his eyes kept shifting back to Mark for long stretches of time. Often his gaze lingered down Mark's body when he assumed Mark was looking into his drink. Despite his relaxed stance, Mark could sense his body heating and his heart rate and arousal rising.

"You?" Jason asked, turning more to face Mark.

With a smirk, Mark turned as well. "I'm a doctor. I recently got sent to Jump Central."

"Oh, wow, you look so young," Jason commented. Mark's drink froze in his throat. He wasn't entirely sure how old doctors normally were. "Did you take a lot of credits in high school to get through college early?"

"Oh," Mark smiled, that was good. "Yeah, some." He shrugged as well, being a doctor was nothing impressive. "I also just have a young face." He added, feeling like he couldn't just take Jason's lie so easily. Laughing, he pointed to the young woman running by them again. "I'm still happy when I don't get carded."

Jason grinned, leaning in closer. "So, what do you do at the hospital?"

"I'm a doctor," Mark replied a little confused, causing Jason to laugh lightly.

"Ok, do you know what in particular you'll be doing once you get there?"

"Oh," Maybe he hadn't prepared for this question as well as he had thought. Then it clicked, "I'm going to be an ob-gyn."

"Hm," Jason nodded. Rubbing his chin, Jason glanced back towards the bartender, motioning to his beer. She replied by quickly popping the bottle cap off another and pushing it over to him. "Personal interest of yours?" He asked.

"Yeah," Mark smiled, trying not to laugh at his own perverted joke. The sound of Jason swallowing hard echoed through his head though, and he dropped his voice, leaning over towards Jason. "But I don't like to mix work and pleasure." Jason's eyes rose to meet his, and they both just smiled for a long second.

"And what do you do for pleasure?" Jason asked, his voice equally low. It was deep and full of anticipation as they were only inches apart. The heart thudding in Mark's chest was now matching Jason's pace. Mixing in the air, the scent of Jason's hormones, sweat, and breath were pulling on Mark's desires. It pulled him ever closer to Jason, his own arousal pulsing in his pants. A little spark of nerves flared as Jason's eyes flicked down to Mark's lips. He had only been with one man before this. Maybe this was jumping the gun. Catching himself watching Jason lick his lips, the question finally registered.

"I uh, play video games." At least part of this wasn't a lie. But Jason didn't further question, he only smiled and took a long swig from his beer, straightening a bit. Since there was no follow-up question, Mark scanned the room for something to add.

"And the normal, watch sports and such." Mark's eyes left the screen in the far right corner before Jason could look back.

"Yeah, do you play any?"

"In high school, I played baseball. I don't have much time now, though."

"Understandable," Jason nodded.

"Do you?"

Jason shrugged. "Sometimes. Mostly football." His eyes were fully on Mark now, and the intensity had Mark lowering his glass. "Do you play at all?" His eyes were not moving back to the bar and Mark's eyes darted over his face. The tone of Jason's voice, and hammering heart made the question come off as completely irrelevant to football.

"I have before," Mark replied slowly, hoping to catch the innuendo correctly.

"Do you have a favorite position?" Jason scootched himself over on the bar a little, still giving himself off as completely casual. Had Mark not had the sensitive senses that he did, he would have totally missed everything. But now there couldn't be any doubt they weren't talking about football.

"I'm flexible," Mark answered. It was honest, though he only really had experience at the one. Very literally, one. His friend had been nervous, so it had taken them awhile to get around to actual penetration. But by the time they did, they didn't last long enough to try more than one position. Just as he was about to come out as a rookie, Jason spoke up.

"I'm more of a quarterback type." He scanned back out into the crowd, his arm had relaxed a bit, probably assured that Mark was speaking his language. Normally someone would not say 'I'm flexible' concerning football in such a drawn out suggestive manner.

Mark attempted another swallow at his drink, feigning the same nonchalance as Jason was. But even as the glass touched his lips he felt his throat close up. Coughing slightly, he managed a quick. "Yeah me too," his stutter and flushed skin must have given away his nerves by now. But Jason had only glanced at him, waiting to see if he would continue. Though Mark wasn't sure why he was trying to cover up his inexperience. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what type he was at all. To convince himself, he mentally counted up all the females he had anal sex with so that his words would come out more confident. But Jason didn't seem to care about that part, so he continued.

"But I'm always up for something new."

Jason's smirk grew, watching Mark as he drained his glass. Assuming he had efficiently gotten his novice level out in the open and not scared off the man, Mark found he could once again drink. Jason took the signal and took a good portion of his drink in one long swig.

"I have a room upstairs." Jason bluntly said before throwing back the last bit.

"Huh," Mark sounded as if it had just registered to him, "And I have a free night." Raising his hands he made a show of having nothing to do.

A few minutes later, Mark's back was thudding into the wall of a hotel room. The room was nice, nicer than he had bought for his nights out. It wasn't normal for him to be the one being pushed against something while someone began stripping off his clothes. Normally he was the more aggressive one. And having shot up during puberty, he definitely wasn't used to being the shorter one. It made him feel submissive and slightly vulnerable. Something that only registered when he noticed that Jason had to lean down slightly to kiss him. Gripping the back of the neck in front of him, he also realized he loved it. A night of having someone else calling the shots was almost liberating. The flutter that had appeared at the thought that Jason might not want a rookie, or even the thought of second guessing his own desire had been fully flushed out.

Of course, somethings were different. He wasn't used to having another cock pushed into his thigh. Or the stubble of a 5 o'clock shadow rubbing against his face, neck, and now chest. But some things were exactly the same. The same rise in pulse quickened in both of them with each new item of clothing that was stripped away. The same electricity sparked in their flesh as hands explored naked skin. And the same moans of fulfillment came as tongues tasted every bit they could.

Having been several animals, Mark had an outsider's point of view on humans. He didn't just see life as a stationary human, as one being. He saw the whole human race as just one part of a massive puzzle. And right now, all he saw was one human and another. Gender didn't matter. He just knew that each of them both desired pleasure, and each of them could provide it.

Jason was prepared and gentle. And as the cold sensation of the lube touched his ass, his mind briefly flicked back to the various animals he had already thought of as being useful in this scenario. Although he couldn't use them now, the thought of someone penetrating him had crossed his mind. But now was only meant for experiencing it, so as hard as it was, he forced the thought of shifting from his mind and focused on absorbing every detail of the moment. Jason was still only using one finger, taking everything slow. Even his needy kisses had slowed to tender and long as they explored Mark's neck. The idea of it was thrilling and arousing, but the weird tickling in his stomach forced deep inhales into his mouth. Jason's finger curved noticeably, giving Mark a little jump. Even after his first night, he hadn't been so curious as to search out his own g-spot. But now, the mere indication that someone else was, had his mind quickly leaving the pit in his stomach. The breaths leaving his mouth went from quelling nausea to quelling moans.

Though he wasn't completely successful, as another finger slipped in, one was let loose. The body pressed into him shuttered and Jason began picking up his pace. Grinning to himself, Mark began thanking every bit of his powers for allowing him to feel the subtle shift in Jason's skin as the goosebumps had risen. Mark prided himself on not being too vain. But as Jason's mouth left his assault on his partner's neck, their eyes finally met again as a third finger started to slip in. And Mark had to admit, for being his first guy, he had done pretty well. Jason came in closer, obviously intent on kissing Mark again. And Mark fully wanted to. But after one quick sweep of a tongue, Mark had to pull back. His breath was far too ragged and his need far too much. Mark could feel a few of Jason's drips running down his leg and had to commend him on keeping so slow. But that was enough of that.

Running his hand up Jason's full length before roughly stroking him a few times, he whispered into his ear, "Right now. Right here." A slight growl had escaped, but Mark wasn't sure if anything he said after grabbing Jason fully mattered. Without another word, Mark was turned around, flat on the wall. He heard the notable tearing of a condom wrapper and again had to commend Jason's care and patience. He could learn a few things from Jason. Again, Jason took his time, sliding in very carefully. Slower than Mark honestly needed, but the anticipation of waiting for more added two fold to the experience. By the time Jason had stopped, Mark was surprisingly amazed at his body's ability to accept the full thing. He thought he had fully explored his body's ability to shift, but this was something different. Jason was only a tiny bit bigger than Mark was, though now inside, he felt absolutely huge. Taking a second, Jason simply rested against Mark's back, placing light kisses along his neck.

Then he started to move. At first Mark's reaction was to grit his teeth, but then, as the speed picked up the tightness in his jaw relaxed letting the moans match the building pleasure. Then the noise hit him. He loved that noise because he loved fucking. That feeling of thrusting into someone. Now, not only was the pleasure he was feeling building in his head, but the insider point of view of what his partner was feeling was adding to it. Some nights he had that desire to just let loose and go as hard or fast as he could. But tonight he couldn't, so his partner would need to be the one to do it. He just had to get him there.

Dropping his head back to Jason's shoulder he moaned out a long 'fuck'. Jason grinned as he began to bite Mark's ear. But that wasn't enough. "Harder" Mark whispered. And although Jason complied, it still wasn't enough. Trying to think logistically, Mark started to second guess his quick choice in positions. With a quick slip of his hand, he pushed lightly on Jason's stomach, signaling him to step back.

He did and with a lick of his lips and raise of his brow, he asked, "Not hard enough?" Mark's eyes darted over the body in front of him. For an engineer, he had the body that could rival any of the Titans. And the cocky smirk to match Dick's. Jason knew he was gorgeous and had Mark completely at his fingertips. Returning the devilish grin, Mark took the step to close the gap and gave him a few deep kisses. His own cockiness allowing his fangs to slightly appear a few times as he bit a lip or drew in a tongue. It had the same effect it normally did. Sex seemed to bring out the animal in people. And Jason's hand tightly gripped Mark's neck as he pulled him backward, before turning and pushing Mark to the bed. Jason raised a brow again, but before he could speak, Mark was already flipping over to his hands and knees. If he was going to fully experience being fucked, he wanted it to be done in what he felt was one of the most subordinate positions.

Quickly he scanned the room, wishing he had a mirror somewhere in his field of vision. Though as the feeling of Jason's balls slapping into him grew, he had to accept that would have been pointless. Bending down to his elbows and resting his head on the bed, he closed his eyes and gripped the sheets with both hands. Now, for sure, Jason wasn't holding back. The thought of someone letting loose like this, because of Mark, had him gripping the sheets even harder. The sound of two bodies hammering together, the slick of a penis thrusting into his ass over and over, or even the sound of Jason's breath grunting with each thrust was pushing Mark further and further. Taking a deep breath in through his mouth, Mark let his tongue shift to taste their scents mix in the air. They were both close, and all he wanted was to know what it felt like to feel Jason pulse inside of him. Holding his breath, he pictured it happening and silently wished for it.

Then, Jason slowed and shifted his weight a tad. And just like, that he found what Mark hadn't thought real. An even deeper sense of pleasure. The lightning flooded through Mark. Gasping in shock, Mark could barely make out the sound of Jason groaning himself. Each slow flick over it brought another strike of lightning. The sensation was foreign and amazing and not knowing if he even still possessed the strength to hold on, Mark's fingers temporarily let go of the fabric. Everything, even his breathing, stopped as he focused purely on those strikes. Then his fingers found their grip in an instant as he reflexively held on through the most intense sensation he had felt. Trying to shakenly suck air in through, his nose he blinked a few times. Tears had budded on the corner of his eyes when his body had tightened for the orgasm. Two hands began roaming his back as he calmed down. The cock still inside him must have felt the orgasm for sure, as his ass had squeezed down around it. So now it was Jason's turn to begin his heavy breathing. Gradually he began picking up the pace again. And once at his full speed and power again, he only took about three more hard thrusts before he was gripping Mark with a wild scream. The feeling of Jason's body tremor as it emptied itself into Mark was extremely satisfying and he didn't want Jason to ever leave his ass.

Several minutes later Mark found himself in the shower with Jason, and after realizing he hadn't gotten his card back, down in the bar for a night cap. It was the most comfortable he had felt after a one night stand. They had a wonderful time talking about random shit that came up and parted ways with a simple handshake and good wishes.

Robin's body hit the wall with a bit of force as the red ooze flowed around him. After a quick glimpse at the running black figure, Gar veered towards Robin, no doubt that stuff would be creeping up to his mouth soon.

"No, get X! He can't get away!" Robin ordered, wiggling unsuccessfully in the mess. Gar did as he was told. Shifting to follow the man through a shortcut in the ceiling. Maybe it should cover his mouth, give them a small break. In reality, if X got away with the chip, not much would change. It was an unreleased music program. The company would lose money, but next to people like Slade, this was pretty harmless. And surely not worth Robin almost suffocating.

Gar morphed back just as X was running over him. It caught the man off guard, but he phased away quickly. Being more peeved with Robin now, than X, he only smirked at the man's evasion. X was skilled, he would admit that. And sometimes his feline side liked a little cat and mouse. After a few more misses, he managed to wrap a tentacle crushed the belt's button allowing X to phase. The man stumbled and laughed.

"Come on kid, the insurance on this is probably worth more than the actual program. Can't I just borrow it?"

Gar crossed his arms in an obvious show of stubbornness, "No," he simply said.

"Tell ya what, I'll give it back to you tonight. It's Sunday, they won't even miss it."

Sighing, Gar held out his hand, "Give it to me."

"So, 6 pm, on the Greenway, got it. See you then." X held two fingers up in mock salute as he stepped off the ledge. Gar dropped through the hole as an ant before shifting several times till he reached X. His belt hadn't been fixed yet and he remained solid as Gar pushed him against the wall.

"No, I prefer right here. Right now." Gar added a light growl to it for emphasis, and holding out his hand again he waited for some sign of fear from X. Usually, X didn't emit a lot of fear, he actually liked that about X. It wasn't in a psychotic manner that he was free of fear. More of an 'I'm enjoying life and your little growls won't break me.' And avoiding certain feelings himself with silly games, he could relate a bit. But at least he got X sweating. Leaning in closer, he caught a strong mixture of sweat and something else. His eyebrows scrunched in light confusion. X was aroused. It only took half a second before his eyes went from squinting to wide in shock. X of course, picked up on this.

"Perhaps we should talk about this over breakfast. I suppose that would be the gentleman thing to do." X offered. And Gar couldn't help but smirk. "Or," he kept going, "we could have a game of two-hand touch."

"Oh, really, and what would that entail?" Gar asked, the hand pinning X to the wall moving to wall itself so he could lean in closer. In the distance, Gar could hear Robin shouting for whoever to hurry up in opening the door. It wouldn't be long before they were inside.

X didn't respond right away, probably not expecting a Titan to go along with his advances for once. If he was taken back, it didn't take him long to recover. Lifting his mask just enough, Gar could make out the perfect chin of Jason. But only for a second before he was pulling him in for a kiss. The kisses were hurried for a reason this time, though the hands working at Gar's crotch were no less skilled. Within seconds, Gar was removed from his underwear and being stroked by X. Releasing the wall, Gar ran hands down X's back and over his firm ass, giving it a good squeeze. The man responded in obvious pleasure.

With a crash, the door was blown open. Through the cloud of dust sprang a much less appealing testosterone filled man. Robin immediately looked up to the green teammate, standing by himself on a ledge, facing a wall.

"Where's X!" He yelled, searching the scene, ready to pounce at any minute.

Gar shrugged, "He got away." Then his eyes flicked to where X was hiding, grinning to himself as Robin began yelling more. He knew he should feel a bit of guilt in having slept with an enemy. But knowing what that information would do to Robin added to the pleasure. He loved his friend, but he also loved to get under his skin sometimes. It was so easy. Replacing himself in his pants before the entering Titans could see him, he gave X a quick wink. Then he held up the chip, for X's benefit more than Robins.

"But I got the chip."

X's hand reflexively went for where it was hiding in his pants. Then realizing it wasn't there, gave Gar another little salute and disappeared. Gar turned and finally descended to where Robin was pacing. He was a little pacified by the chip being returned.

"How did he get away?" He asked, back to his normal stern but lower pitch speaking voice. The chip was already back in his safe hands, ready to go back to the tower till they were assured the company was able to fend off another X attack.

"I don't know, he just got the better of me I suppose." Gar scratched the back of his neck, trying to look defeated. Everyone else seemed to accept this and turned around. Thankfully, as a small smile had broken through on Gar's face. Raven, though, stopped and raised a brow at him for a second. She wouldn't admit it, but sometimes she liked to get under Robin's skin and gave Gar a small smile of her own.

Raven always seemed to pick up on things with him. He often wondered how she could be so keyed into his senses and yet so clueless at the same time. As she joined the others in their walk to the exit, he let his gaze wander over her. Years ago he told himself he had gotten over his childhood crush, but deep down he had to acknowledge the tiny flame he still held for her. Years from now, or even just months, they probably wouldn't be together. Dick was already packing to leave. And he had been waiting for the day she got called up to the big leagues. Hell, she deserved it far more than he did. So while they still had time together, he would at least make it enjoyable.

"Hey, beautiful," he called to her, jogging up, "Wanna hear a joke?" She rolled her eyes but stopped her walking anyway.


	23. Chapter 23

The ice clinked against the glass as Rachel twirled the straw around in her drink. Eyebrow arched, she was watching Mark.

"I really thought you knew." He continued.

"Really? You thought I somehow picked up on the fact you had slept with an enemy?"

"Well not exactly. Just the fact I had let him get away. You're really perceptive about these things." He raised his hands from the table, laughing as if he shouldn't be the one explaining this to her.

"Apparently you give me far too much credit." Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. "I was probably just smiling out of pity, for losing the perp...again." She teased. "I," she said, adding an air of superiority, "wouldn't congratulate you for lying to a teammate."

Mark smirked and leaned over the table till they were only inches apart. The area around them was still clear of anyone eves dropping in on them. Granted it was a Tuesday and getting a bit into the night for regular employees. So she assumed it was just for effect.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy getting under Dick's skin when you can."

A smile twinged on the corners of her lips before she could stop herself. And without a word of confirmation, Mark winked at her and sat back. During his story he had frequently paused to scan the seats around them, pausing or changing his words as need be if someone got too close. His eyes moved around the room again, nothing to hide now, just pure habit of being undercover. Something on a screen far away caught his attention and his eyes widened in delight.

A joy of her own started to spread as she considered what they had talked about. Twirling the straw again, she watched the liquor dilute with the melting ice.

"Hm?" Mark sounded. At some point, he had looked back to her and was leaning over again. Out of the two of them, she would bet he was actually the more perceptive one.

"I know this is an absurd thing to think about, especially for ..." she glanced around, "us. But there's always that stigma that the man should be more experienced than the woman." Dropping her hand from the straw she leaned in towards him as well, placing her elbows on the table. "And in some ways, I still think about that. So it's actually comforting to know you're just the same as me. Hell if not worse." Mark laughed lightly at the last part and reached over to grab her hand.

"You know I don't care about that stuff."

"I know. But you know about me and Kory. I mean you really know about me and Kory. So I don't know, I guess it's just nice to put a face to it." Rachel shrugged and turned around again. Jason had since said goodbye to his friend and was watching a game by himself. "I mean he is handsome." She complimented, turning back. "Who could blame you?"

Mark smiled, eyes dancing over hers. "You really are something else, you know that?" His voice was void of all sarcasm and he was flushed with several emotions from love and admiration to a little bit of shock.

"Hey," Rachel bounced her drink in the air a little, "comes with the territory of dating a demon." She laughed and took a drink. By now the top layer was mostly water and she felt a bit of pride in taking the long swig without any sign of distaste. She had always wanted to be a whiskey drinker. Maybe this was just how everyone did it.

Feeling a bit cocky she continued the conversation, not sure how far he would go, but curious to find out.

"Who was the first?" She asked.

"Garth" He replied. It was a quick answer, free of shame. Though it wasn't an answer she was expecting. Mark had mentioned the story was a few years old. But this made it seem impossibly so. Garth had been dating his current boyfriend for over a year and had been out of the closet so long she forgot he was once in it. Eyes shifting back to Mark she thought back over his statement again. He was the reason Garth had even come out in the first place? It sounded so dramatic and yet he had spoken it with such ease.

"Did you ever sleep with him again?"

"Nope." He shrugged. "We've talked about it since then, but it just never progressed from there. And after a few months, he was dating Ron." Rachel smiled despite the ill fate of that relationship. In an odd way, the whole thing sounded heroic and she adored Mark all the more for it. Garth's current relationship was the stuff of dreams. The kind of love anyone would wish for.

"He seems so happy now. I can't imagine him not being with Danny." Rachel mused.

"Yeah. And that's what he wanted. I think that's why he never really sought me out afterward. He wanted that whole one true love sorta thing and it was just a bit too early for me." Mark's ice clinked together as he drained his drink, obviously not needing it to mellow out first.

"Speaking of which..." Rachel started. Inside her heart thudded hard against her chest. No doubt he was aware of the change and now giving her the slightly concerned look for a reason. But it was something they should discuss and now seemed like as much of a good lead-in as any.

"I ... I know we didn't start this relationship as a monogamous one." Mark nodded slowly, probably seeing where it was going already. "I feel like it wouldn't be fair of me to just make this a rule when it wasn't one in the first place. But I also... I mean." Rachel huffed, she still hadn't made up her mind on it. She shouldn't have brought it up.

"What do you want?" His hands both slipped around hers now and he smiled encouragingly as she met his eyes.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I could do it just fine. It's not like I leave the tower. But I also understand that we're separated for long periods of time. And everyone has their own ways of dealing with stress. Hell, I would honestly you sleep with someone than freeze on the field like that again and get shot."

Squeezing her hand, Mark sighed. "Valid point." Then he cheered up again. "I understand the difference between sex and love for me. But I also understand the desire for monogamy. Either way, I think it's something we should both agree to. Whatever works for us. I'm fine either way."

Rachel scrunched her brows and looked back at him. Starting to protest, he cut her off with a laugh.

"I really am. I'm not the out of control testosterone enraged teenager I once was. I can go a long time without it and not lose my shit. Besides," his smile softened, "I've been monogamous the whole time we've been together. So it wouldn't really be a change."

"What?" Rachel blurted out. She had always just assumed he hadn't been. And part of her turmoil was that it hadn't really upset her. "But you left the tower all the time."

"I was honestly just giving the illusion I was. I mean I still left for the pure desire to get out of the tower. But that was about it, sleep in the desert or something. I didn't think you wanted a relationship, so I did everything to show I was feeling the same way."

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she made a dramatic display of exasperation and eye rolling. "Well thank goodness I cornered you on the plane, or else who knows how long it would have taken."

"Hey," He pointed a finger at her, "who really started it? Thank goodness I cornered you in the kitchen." Rachel rolled her eyes again, laughing with him. Her gaze fell on a couple several tables over. They looked completely ordinary and content. And that was exactly what Rachel pulled from them as she peered into their emotions. Nibbling lightly on her lip she watched them a bit longer. She wasn't sure if it was the idea of a normal relationship she was basing her decisions off of or their actual real relationship. This couple was content and relaxed because as far as they knew, they had 20 plus years left to eat together. Mark was watching her again by the time she looked back. He seemed calm enough now, but at the drop of a hat they would be off, knowing they might not make it home. It's probably that thought that lead Mark to his thrill in seizing life. He wanted to experience things, he wanted to get out there and do it. And she couldn't blame him for that either.

"Why didn't you sleep with anyone else?"

"Well," his voice a little high, "we were having sex so much at the beginning I really didn't have the energy to." Rachel raised a warning brow to him and his voice dropped to a serious level. "I just... I don't know I didn't really have the desire I guess. It just wouldn't be the same anymore. It's like once I knew what great sex was, I couldn't settle for the alright sex."

"Even with someone, you knew, like Jason?" She asked, pointing behind her.

"Hah, we actually haven't run into each other in awhile. I could have probably made an exception for him, he does offer things you can't. Though..." he raised his eyebrows a few times making her laugh. It still surprised her that after all this time, after all those nights, there were still new things to try. Laughing to herself she pictured what it would be like to wear a strap on.

"I'm not sure I would even know what to do."

"Eh that's alright, I'm sure we could bring Jason in for a demonstration." He murmured, leaning out to try an catch the attention of a passing waiter. His eyes flicked back to her, almost leaving to flag down the other waiter when he paused and leaned towards her.

"I was joking, Rae."

"Huh?" She hadn't realized she had spaced out and looked up from her drink. "Oh yeah, I know."

"If you say so." He didn't look completely convinced but leaned back to once again track down their elusive waiter.

"Have you ever..." She started, a little wary of actually saying it. Stopping all attempts to get a drink he looked fully at her. For a moment his eyes seemed a bit wider, but he covered any appearance of shock up with a crooked grin.

"I actually have not."

"Actually?" she mocked.

"Yeah, I mean I feel like I'm pretty adventurous."

"Mhm," Rachel nodded and for a few seconds, they just looked at each other. But then Rachel's eyes lowered to her glass to swirl the liquids again, lost in thought. That familiar mixture of excitement and nervousness that only he could create was building again.

Looking back up, she caught him just as his eyes flicked back to hers. His grin widened as their eyes locked.

"He's good to go."

"What? You already asked!" She whispered leaning forward, fighting the urge to cover her face from Jason. Then she perked up. "And...and, he said yes? For you, or me?"

Mark laughed, "Ok miss cocky, I think it was a mixture of both."

"Excuse me," A waitress interrupted, placing two shots on the table, "from the gentleman at the ba..." Turning to point at the bar, the woman frowned at the now absent Jason. "Oh, well. He gave you this too." A card appeared from her apron and she handed it to Mark.

"Thank you," he replied, his crooked smile returning. The waitress nodded and left them to it. Holding the card out for Rachel he waited for her to read it. It was only a name, phone number, and hand written four digit number.

"Room number?" She asked. While not able to stop herself from mentally keeping record of Jason's last name. Or at least what was a potential last name.

"Yeah," his voice was soft. With even less space between them as he leaned over, he was reading every signal she was giving. Whether she knew she was giving them or not. Swallowing hard she explored him in her own way. Surprisingly he was a little nervous as well, but curious and very excited. But overlapping all this was his love and compassion for her. Despite what he might think of the moment or possible event, he was mainly concerned with what she wanted and what she was comfortable with.

"Have you been there before?"

"Heh, yeah I have. It's a nice room. I hate to say not as nice as we had."

"Oh," she smiled, joking to cover her fluttering heart, "guess it's about time a man showed me a good time."

Laughing he grabbed one of the drink, "You and me both," and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Rachel paused, running over the various scenarios she had just visioned again. His admittance of sleeping with men had been on the back of her mind since that first day. And now she would really know what it was like. She loved him, loved being with him, loved seeing him fully enjoy himself. Plus the obvious thrill of being with two men herself. Even if the women in porn seemed to fake it half the time, there was some curiosity to double penetration.

So she reached her hand out and grabbed the lightly colored shot.

"Yeah."

He paused for a second then, drumming his fingers on the tiny glass before lifting it to wait for her. In one quick sweet gulp, they threw it back. Then watched each other for another long second, waiting for the other to move first. The waitress interrupted the standoff, handing him back the card.

"Thank you," he smirked at the unused plastic, standing to reach his wallet.

"Did she not charge you?" Rachel asked, standing as well.

"Jason always gets my drinks. I've always justified he owes me anyway. Well... owes us. All that trouble he causes." He laughed, his naughty gleam returning to his eye. Every step they took towards the elevators steadied Rachel's nerves. Her heart rate didn't drop exactly, just thudded for a new emotion. Once they had stood they had agreed they we're both willing to actually try it and she was beginning to feel excited.

Swirling around as soon as they reached the two metal doors she couldn't help but grin up at him. Inwardly she could sense his own anxiety slip away as well. The lobby was free of visitors, quiet except for the excited whispers of one giggling couple. Rachel bounced her knees a few times.

"I can't believe we're doing this. I don't know what to do with one guy half the time, how will I handle two." Lightly laughing she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh don't you worry about that," Mark murmured playfully pulling her towards him. "How about you just let us take care of you." Taking his time, he gave her one long kiss. With a quiet ding, the doors opened to an empty plain room.

Smiling, Rachel grabbed his hand and lead him inward. "I think I could do that." Giggling to herself she turned to lean on the wall and found him smiling and watching her. His stare was filled with plenty of emotion and slowly he reached his hand up to trace down her jaw till he tipped it up to him. With his face only an inch from hers, he took a deep breath.

"I love tr..."

"I love you too." Rachel gushed, reaching forward to kiss him in return. But stopped as their lips touched. He had frozen.

"That's not what you were going to say was it?" He went to respond but she cut him off. "Sorry, ignore what I said. What were you going to say?" Coughing a few times she tried to look away. But he held her still, his grin growing.

"I love trying new things with you."

The blood lit up her face, but she smiled anyway. Squirming a little from her uncomfortable confession she couldn't help but poke into his emotions again. Just before she could reassure herself she knew what she felt he spoke up again.

"And..." his eyebrows rose, dragging out the suspense.

"Gar," she groaned under her breath. He was laughing easily at her feigned irritation with him, smothering her neck with light kisses and snuffing out her embarrassment.

Pulling back, he looked down at her, "I love you, too." And gave her one more deep kiss. "But..." With two fingers beginning to tickle her side he teased, "what was it you were saying about monogamy?"

Rachel huffed, "It doesn't count if we're together." Then for effect added, "Duh." He laughed, pulling away as the elevator started preparing to stop. It wasn't about _a_ relationship. It was about _their_ relationship. And right now their relationship was about to involve several orgasms if she had anything to do with it.


	24. Chapter 24

_AN - Sorry for the long absence. Hopefully, I'll be a regular again! For those that don't enjoy this little tangent away from purely Gar and Raven, only 1 more chapter, sort of. But I hope you'll stick with me, one of the things I want to get better at is showing that just because it's not your thing, doesn't mean it's not someone's thing and still equally beautiful. Either way, also another first as I've never written a three way before. ~TnE_

* * *

Mark's hand slid down the Rachel's back as he leaned over to grab the handle.

"It's locked," Rachel murmured, stating the obvious. "Most hotel doors are locked."

Mark replied with a snort, "Thanks." Leaning down close to her ear, "Wanna open it?" he whispered. Rachel's eyes widened a bit and she arched a brow.

"Why? Is no one home?"

"He can be a little ... eccentric sometimes." Mark's smile was genuine, but his emotions betrayed something else. Hovering over the door she pretended to go through the motions of entering her hotel room and mentally unlocked the door. If they were already knowingly sleeping with a criminal, what was a little breaking and entering? The door in front of them clicked open making her heart thud in her chest. Not just on her own accord but as a result of the hand that had jumped on her back. Mark followed her into the room but quickly skirted around her to peer in.

"Hmm, he's really not here." Crossing his arms, he surveyed the room till his eyes rested on the dresser. With a short laugh, he flicked the paper lightly. "He left to get better wine." He rolled his eyes and turned to sit on the bed. Rachel laughed and picked the bottle out of the chilling container.

"Guess this wasn't good enough," she rotated it a few times before returning it. Behind her, Mark's fingers tapped lightly together.

"Hey," he whispered. His tone reflected the fix of emotions swarming through his mind and Rachel turned to meet him at the bed.

"If you ever want to stop, no hard feelings you know? Just let me know. I can even take the fall for calling it off." His hands were warm on her bare arms, rubbing up and down to soothe her. With a deep breath, she lightly touched her own chest. It was probably pretty evident to him that her heart was flying out of control.

"Oh, I'm fine. A little nervous I'll admit. But I trust you," Rachel said. Placing a knee on either side of him, she climbed onto his lap. "You know," she reached down to peck his lips lightly, "being that we're the open and honest sort of couple," she kissed each of his cheeks, "you can also tell me if you're ever uncomfortable. I don't think we need to follow the gender norms and pretend like it's always the girl that needs to be checked on." A brilliant smile lit up his face and his anxiety lightened at the pure fact he wasn't hiding it anymore.

"It is a little nerve wracking. It's like introducing two friends and hoping they get along. _Really_ get along." He smiled up with a laugh.

"Maybe we should be the one to take care of you then?" She ran a finger lightly down the center of his chest, smiling at the tickle it gave him. As soon as Jason entered the room she felt him. From their brief interactions with X, this seemed perfectly like him. He hadn't entered through the door. More or less just sort of appeared. For a quick second, she locked eyes with Mark, in a silent last check. And both of them smiled.

Jason's hands were cool to the touch. As he approached from behind, they lightly passed over her arms, just where Mark's own warm ones had been. Despite their inner reservations, Jason took no hesitation in beginning. His lips began working over Rachel's neck before she could even turn to look at him. A horrible bubble flicked into Rachel's stomach at the strange sensation of being kissed by someone as someone else watched. Not wanting to hold Mark's gaze anymore she turned to make a note about leaving marks on her neck to Jason. But he took the motion as something else and as her lips parted, seized upon the moment.

Jason tasted delicious and his tongue greedily went fully into her mouth. For a second she forgot about the man she sat upon. But then the feel of his shoulder under her hand snapped her back. It was even stranger to kiss another person in front of someone. A warm hand grazed under her shirt and squeezed lightly.

Sure it was a signal, a check to see if they would tap out, Rachel relaxed the hand on his shoulder so she could respond with a squeeze of her own. Peering into his emotions though, she found something else. His anxiety had eased slightly when Jason had come in. Now it had completely vanished and his desires and arousal were burning deep. His other hand slid in and he squeezed a little tighter as Rachel gave a small moan. Without any qualms, she broke into Jason's emotions.

Surprisingly, there was little doubt, no hesitancy or even guardedness. It was as if both of them had this common connection and fully trusted him enough to trust the third party. What he did feel, however, was an equal burning of arousal. Whether it was for the other man now nibbling at her neck, or herself, she couldn't tell. He broke the kiss and with an unspoken agreement, the men quickly deposited her shirt and bra on the ground before resuming their tasting. Jason's arousal sparked even higher as his hands skimmed over her naked body before grabbing one of her breasts. Grinding her hips into Mark she moaned again. At least part of his growing need was due to her.

Between the two horny gorgeous men kissing her neck, Rachel's own desires were drastically climbing. It was enough to have an additional sense of lust pushing into your mind, but now she had two. Grinding again, she moaned at the shock of this new intensity. Mark's chuckle vibrated her chest as he began unbuttoning her pants. Already the two men's influence and touch were pushing her dangerously close to finishing. It was far too soon, and catching the interplay of Mark and Jason's hands on each other, while they pleasured her, reminded her of just how they had ended up here.

Beginning to stand, the men split and watched her eagerly. The comforter was soft and plush, exactly what you would expect in an elegantly furnished room such as this. But Rachel gave it little thought as she beckoned the man beside her over. Mark pushed himself on top of her, leaning back only to resume his work on removing her pants. While he was distracted, she caught Jason's eyes and motioned towards Mark. He got the hint and wrapped his arms around the man. Rachel had placed him just where she wanted. After all, it only seemed fitting that the ringleader of this operation got a taste of the special treatment.

A pair of firm tanned hands wrapped around to the front of Mark's body and traced lightly over his chest in slow circles. Till they finally settled on the buttons of his shirt. Mark was pulled away from Rachel as he lifted his arms to let Jason strip off his shirt. There was a twinge of dismay as his fingers left her pants. He wanted to please her. He loved satisfying people, especially her. Though, he was at least partly thrilled to be with Jason once again. His smile shone between kisses and Rachel wondered if he would admit having missed Jason.

Biting her lip, Rachel took a second to just watch them. The handsome toned and half dressed man was being caressed by an equally gorgeous man while they kissed. It was better than any porn she had watched before. They were gentle and sincere in their desires. It wasn't an act for a camera, but a shared lust that had been explored before. The desires that burned in each of them steadily grew as hands and tongues touched each other. Mark began to experience the same guilt she had before. The thought of leaving her all alone. Though she was perfectly content she went to him, he had calmed her the same way only moments before.

Reaching forward, Rachel began working on his remaining clothes. As she pulled down the zipper, loosening the pants, a hand slipped by her. Jason had easily pushed his way into Marks underwear. The legs in front of her strained slightly and she could hear a sharp inhale followed by a long deep moan. Seeing the flex of the wrist only inches from her face made her wonder if Jason was better at this than her. After all, he would know what a guy wants. Curious, Rachel stood up out of the bed and began pushing Mark's pants all the way down. He didn't make a move to take his feet out so she left them there, but as she looked back up, she noticed Jason had left Mark alone and was bending down to strip off the underwear.

Jason gave her a quick wink and slowly rose again, leaving Mark for her. Setting herself on the ground, she began stroking Mark. The thought of being surrounded by two lovers thrilled Rachel and Kory briefly flashed into her mind. Grinning up at Mark, she thought about how much joy he had given her, and how he deserved some payback. For a long second, they looked at each other. The cool hands traveled back up the body in front of her, wrapping around before Jason whispered something in Mark's ear. The burn of Mark's arousal ran deeper in his emotions and Rachel took the moment to ignite it even more and wrapped her mouth around his member. He moaned in pleasure again but gave a quick jump in shock. A pair of hands had suddenly appeared in front of her, wrapping around at his waist so that the owner was obviously on his own knees.

Rachel couldn't help but stare at the arms in shock. Not only was Mark getting oral pleasure from the front, but now from the back. Something she had surely never thought to offer. Smirking, Rachel pulled back to run her tongue along his shaft, at least X was useful for something. A hand removed itself from the body and Rachel felt Mark shift his legs further apart, caressing her hair as he did so. A small clicking sound from Jason's side seemed to be some sort of bottle and judging my Mark's continued moan, it was obvious what it was.

Though under it, Rachel could still sense Mark's urge to get back to her. It did always seem like she was the one getting treated first. So for the first time, she pushed out her emotions instead of pulling on his.

Focusing on her own lust and joy of the moment, she implored him to understand he should embrace it. For once, he would be the one coming first. He would be the one being absolutely spoiled. Gradually it seemed to work and Mark's impatience and guilt slipped away. The cool hand of Jason slowly wrapped over Rachel's free hand and began pulling it between Mark's legs. Sure that Jason must want something for himself, Rachel reached for him. But instead, her hand was curved up to Mark. The area had already been well prepped and the finger Jason slid in with his own, slipped in easy enough. They took a few seconds to move around till Rachel felt Mark jump. Following Jason's guidance, Rachel began to understand what Mark liked. He moaned as Rachel found her groove between the two sides.

The hand now following her lead twisted against hers as Jason stood and began whispering into Mark's ear. Again his emotions shifted, focusing even more on the pleasure he was receiving. Rachel tried to catch what Jason was saying but knew there wasn't much time to figure it out. Mark's body jerked away from her, and with a sudden hand on her shoulder, she was pulled away from him. His hand clenched her shoulder and his whole body flexed with tensed muscles. Slowly he began to relax, leaning back into Jason as his chest rose and fell rapidly. Rachel remained where she was, leaning back slightly, surprised at how deeply she was breathing as well. The shock of the pleasure experienced by both men was much more than she was used to and it took her a few seconds to properly find her breath. Jason's finger moved against her and she finally focused again, pulling out as well to let Mark out from between them.

Mark was actually pretty clean about this sort of stuff and left to go wipe off, kicking out of his pants and leaving her alone with Jason. Peeking out of the corner of her eye she looked over at the man still standing beside her. Part of her just wanted to wait for Mark, just sit there and wait. But a hand reached out to offer her a lift. Jason had no intention of following her lead. As soon as she had fully stood, Jason reached over and began kissing her as he continued the earlier attempt at removing her pants. The back of her legs hit the bed and she let herself fall onto it and be stripped completely bare. Jason quickly pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the side and advancing towards her like they were the only ones in the room and this was _their_ romantic encounter. She had to admit he was extremely handsome. Excitedly her heart fluttered a bit as such a man climbed on top of her with such lust in his eyes. His kisses didn't remain on her lips long before they started moving south. The bed shifted slightly as he got off, but his kisses never left her skin as she heard the familiar sound of a belt quickly flicking open and pants being dropped. And further down they went as the naked man bent down, cool hands tickling her inner thighs ever so slightly to encourage her to spread wider.

Rachel could sense the desire and joy he was getting from hearing her moan and curl her toes. But also a deeper older need. He had actually wanted her for awhile, and even if she didn't look quite like herself, he was living that dream. The notion of someone wanting her like that only intensified her pleasure and she arched her back with one long moan, reaching her hand up to run it through her hair. Another rise of desire pushed into her mind as Mark stepped closer to the bed, he had been watching them and by the time he climbed onto the bed with her he was more than ready to go again. Leaning over he kissed her, momentarily distracting her from Jason, till she felt a lubed finger pressing between her cheeks. It met resistance and Rachel had to readjust herself on the bed, but Jason was patient and didn't push until he was able to. Flashes of nerves and excitement raced through her at the same time. She knew what Jason was doing and what for. Soon it would be both of them, at the same time. Her breath became quick against Mark's lips and she found her hips pushing against Jason, willing him to go deeper. His fingers expertly worked her open, till finally he stood and looked to Mark.

Mark only had to motion for Rachel to know where she needed to be and without a second of hesitation, she threw her leg over his body. Behind them, Jason was busy getting ready. He was watching them and enjoying every second of it. In such a short amount of extremely intimate time, Rachel had gone from being uncomfortable kissing another man with Mark, to riding him with another man watching. She kept it slow, taking the moment for her and Mark to appreciate each other. Easily she stopped when Jason's hand grabbed her waist and leaned forward. The pressure against her opening gave her a small jolt of worry, but as his tip slid in she relaxed. She had been well prepared and Jason only had to stop once to let her adjust.

When Jason was fully against her butt and Rachel opened her eyes. Moaning she slowly pushed her way back up a little more, moving ever so slightly in each direction to get a feel for both the men inside her. Jason was the first to move and he did so with a slow and gentle pace. Mark picked up on the motion and matched himself to Jason. Both men were savoring the joy of fucking her, but this time it was her own pleasure that she felt most of all. All three of them began to climb higher, each one pushing the other two further and further. Tears hung just inside her eyes, springing up from the intense sensation, and she pressed them shut. Hands traced every part of her body and the sounds of moans mixed with the colliding of bodies. Reaching for Mark's hand Rachel gripped him tightly, holding in her scream the best she could. It was overwhelming to cum while being fueled by the passions of both men surrounding her and for several seconds the orgasm shook her body. Till she was heavily breathing and leaning over Mark with her mouth open to work in rapid gulps of air. He was smiling up at her and she found herself laughing as she laid down fully on his chest.

Jason pulled out, caressing her back tenderly as he did so. He was happy she had finished with such a satisfying orgasm. As he peeled off the condom though, his attention started shifting. Without the strength to push herself back up she rolled off of Mark and motioned for him to follow. His mind was already on the same track though and moved before her finger fully curled to call him over. Rachel gave a quick squeak of surprise as she was easily pulled down further by her strong partner. He gave her another jump as he touched her tender clit, smirking before he fully slid back in.

Donned with a new condom, Jason appeared behind Mark. With a few deep breaths, Mark's eyes slowly shut. His teeth lightly bit his lower lip till his mouth opened with a satisfied sigh. It was the same sort of look he often gave her after long rounds of foreplay when they were finally connected. Jason gave Mark's ear one quick bite before he started moving. This time he wasn't as soft and gentle. By the play on the emotions, Rachel could tell they knew each other and Jason knew how Mark wanted it. Groaning, Mark dropped his head slightly with his hands on either side of Rachel, remaining still as Jason took the pleasure in going as fast and as hard as he wanted. It thrilled her to see Mark like this, so wrapped up in his own desires, fully taking in the moment. With each moan he gave, she uttered one as well, their fingers digging into the sheets together. Craning her neck to the side, Rachel tried to take a peek around the man in front of her. Letting go of Mark's waist, Jason pointed to a mirror to the side of them.

It was either just pure luck or experienced training on Jason's behalf, but she could see everything. Mark opened his eyes and followed hers as he must have caught the movement and slowing of Jason. Raising an eyebrow he looked back to her with his handsome grin. Then with a drop in his hip, he began moving, stilling the man behind him. He certainly did this on purpose and gave her an excellent view of what was going on. Jason also shifted slightly, looking down as Mark moved back and forth across his cock. Mark was taking all three of them back up again, including Rachel. And of course, Mark knew that and looking down his feelings somehow found their way back to being concerned about her, even though she had just had an orgasm. Searching his face and emotions she wanted him to have exactly what he wanted. Right now that's what would turn her on the most. And right now she could tell he just wanted Jason to go all out. Grabbing his neck she stilled him and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Can you feel it enough to cum with me?" He whispered into her ear. Nodding frantically she glanced back to Jason, Mark was so close again, and she was so focused on everything the two men were feeling she was almost sure she would cum before him. Jason had already begun again and as he picked up the pace, Mark's hands gripped the bed and his mouth once again dropped open. Watching the mirror, Rachel bit her lip. Not only could she sense every bit of pleasure they were both feeling, but she could see the man she loved above her being pounded harder than she had ever received. And with each ram of the man in the back, Mark's body pushed into her own letting her know how hard it had come. Part of her wanted to ponder if this should turn her on, but only for a second. Because a surge of release flooded her senses as Jason came, pushing himself almost violently against Mark. Mark's hands flew to her side, pushing into her as he came with a low growl. Even if she hadn't meant to, she couldn't imagine being able to block the two of them out, and the rush of feeling two orgasms like that pushed her over as well. Arching against him, Rachel's mouth fell open as a long silent moan came out.

After a few long seconds of just looking at each other, Mark pulled out with his own small laugh. Shaking his head he looked at her in disbelief. It was obvious to her what he would have said and she smiled in return. Jason seemed to be the only one that could still walk and went into the bathroom as the couple collapsed on the bed.

"Hey," Jason said, peeking back out, "you can't go to sleep yet, we haven't even used the hot tub or drank the wine."

Mark waved him off but found the energy for the both of them to stand. Wiping his finger over his sweaty body he grimaced toward the door. "What about a cold shower and a beer?"

Jason only rolled his eyes as he walked by to grab the bottles of wine and glasses. He bowed slightly at Rachel, then bounced each of the bottles up for her to see, "Well, I guess it's a good thing I finally found refined company. There's bath oils, salts, and of course wine." The cold air of the room was already chilling Rachel's hot skin and she smiled at the thought of falling asleep after a glass of wine in a warm tub.

* * *

 _A/n again... in my absence, I got an (honestly kind) reminder that this is not the site for this graphic sexual material. As this is the site where I first discovered this type of stuff and enjoyed it so much I felt the desire to add to it, I am hesitant to leave. And since I see no harm in it, I'm also in no rush to make a big leap. However, if I do get booted off, I'm in the transition of moving everything to a new blog (see profile) that will hopefully not crash. I've also heard of other places to go, but either way, I'll finish this one way or another :)_


	25. Chapter 25

Rachel relaxed into Mark's shoulder, closing her eyes and listening to the two men talk. The warm water and red wine relaxed her mind as the activities had done for her body. Even with three bodies, they were seated comfortably together. Jason had separated himself to one side, while the couple leaned together on the other.

"I don't know, usually we don't get this type of activity for nothing." Jason murmured. Their voices were low and deep, lulling her to sleep. It was clear enough they often warned each other of upcoming dangers, but Mark would cover anything important in the morning.

"Yeah, I agree. But it could also be from that dip in the stock, we usually have extra break ins after that." Mark replied. Rachel tried to hide her smile, she never knew he would keep up with that sort of thing.

"It feels different though." Jason paused for another drink. "I heard the Tan twins left town."

"They also left last year for awhile."

"True." Their tones were calm, and they portrayed only pleasant emotions towards one another. "But," Jason said, "this time I think the older Tan is also leaving. I'm just saying, there could be something coming."

Mark's body moved slightly as he nodded. Then somehow their conversation shifted to sports, though Rachel couldn't tell which one. The last thing she remembered was Mark taking her glass from her.

Rachel awoke the next day in one of the plushest beds she had ever lain in. Looking around the dimly lit room, she rolled over and grabbed a pillow to cuddle with. All alone in the silent room, she started reaching out her senses till she hit Mark. A toilet flushed and he stepped back into the room. Without even seeing him, she could picture his brilliant smile.

"Good Morning, beautiful," he whispered, crawling across her and giving her kisses all over her back till he landed on the other side. There was no need to ask where Jason was, he was probably gone before Mark even fell asleep.

"I can't believe we did that," Rachel mumbled, hiding her face partly in the pillow.

"Heh, as in I need to take 5 showers or still reveling in the joy?"

Rachel laughed, rolling over to face him and shifting the pillow under her head, "The second. Had you asked me a year ago if I would do something like this..."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Mark touched his hand over her face. Then slowly traced it down till he found her finger and took off the ring. Leaning over, he kissed her deeply, pulling back with his beautiful green skin.

"Not as bad as you thought?" Raven teased, poking his stomach.

"I was really nervous... did you...did you _do_ something?" It took her a few seconds to realize what he meant.

"Yeah, I wanted you to understand what I was feeling like I could with you. I wasn't sure if it would even work, but it seemed to."

"I couldn't tell what it was. It was...odd. Is that what it's normally like for you?" Reaching over, he ran his fingers lightly over her chest. Raven watched his fingers, the green contrasting greatly with her pale skin. Smiling she thought about her intrusive powers. A year ago she would have also been wary to talk about them, especially with Gar. Though, she also wouldn't have pictured him asking. Her eyes rose to meet his and she wondered if that were her fault and not his.

"I'm not sure. But I imagine it was similar. It's strange when you don't know where the emotions are coming from. If it's you feeling those emotions, or someone else you didn't realize you were listening to." She closed her eyes and scooted to lay her head on his chest. "What did Jason say?" When he didn't respond she continued, "At the beginning? It worked just about as well as my whole thing did." She gestured her hand from her chest, referring to pushing her emotions on him.

"Oh, ha, just admiring your beautiful body and skill." Raven smiled. Though she wanted to roll her eyes, Jason was the one that had to show her what to do.

"You two seem close," She rolled over to lay her chin on his chest. She wasn't trying to act jealous or angry and smiled lightly as he glanced down at her.

"Eh, not really." Gar shifted an arm comfortably under his head. "Close enough for good sex I guess."

"Do you think it has ever affected you on a mission?" The question was only partially meant for him. Really she was thinking about herself. Even as she had started to contemplate sleeping with X she had wondered what that would do to her when she ran into him next. He had been so gentle and charming last night, imagining throwing him in jail seemed a bit hypocritical now.

"No," he laughed a bit, shaking his head, "he can still be an ass at times. I find no problem in throwing him around... when I can get a hand on him anyway. I mean I haven't seen him that much, and when we do, that's just not who we are." Raven raised a brow in disbelief. "Alright," he admitted, "for the most part. He did warn me about the Henderson heist." Raven's mind quickly flashed back to that job. Dick had been the one to raise the alarm. Gar must have hidden these things well.

"Though," Gar grumbled, "probably for his own benefit. He did try to rob it himself 3 days later." Raven lightly giggled, mostly because they had stopped X from robbing it as well. Rolling back over she watched as their left hands became intertwined.

"Still, he seemed to care at least a little bit," Raven said.

"Yeah," Gar started running his fingers along the back of her hand, "we've each probably prevented harm to the other a few times." She nodded, Red X had been her savior a few times now that she thought about it. "But our conversations are pretty shallow. We don't really know a whole lot about each other."

Raven recalled the way with which they had communicated last night, silent and in sync. Rolling over again, she propped up on her elbow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Grinning with a lopsided smile, he held out his hand, "Well it's not like I went "Hi I'm an orphan constantly dealing with the sense of failure that tries to cope with often misplaced humor."'

Raven coughed once before she was forced to place her hand over her mouth, "Sorry," she said between laughs, "that's not something I should laugh at." But his smile told her it was meant to be a joke. Pushing up on his own elbow, he rocked forward to kiss her. She held a hand to his face, keeping him close for an extra second. The night before she had almost put herself on the same level as Jason. They both had experience with the same man, both loved having sex with him. But Gar had a point, it wasn't just sex between the two of them.

"I love you," she whispered into his lips.

"And I love trying new things with you." He replied, laughing as she pushed him away.

"You picked up on a lot from one night," he said, laying back down. "I don't remember you being so perceptive."

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly sure how much I wanted to read from you two. But once I started, I couldn't stop. It was just..." Raven raised her hand, trying to explain the sense of two extra emotions. Even with his small taste of the experience, it was hard to quantify what that was like. "It just... felt good."

"Mhmm," he smirked, "so next is an orgy?"

Laughing, she pushed at his side, "Not a chance in hell. I don't think I could handle that. Besides, I like to be able to focus on you. I could handle two, but with too many, you could be diluted so to speak." For a second his smile was genuine, till his mischievous crooked grin returned.

"Well, if you can handle two..."

"No," she cut him off. "Besides, Dick has been sticking around lately. She doesn't even need me. And, well I wasn't even sure if I wanted to continue now that..." Raven looked from her own hand laying on his chest to his eyes before shrugging. A ringing caught their attention, sounding from both their clothes.

"Well," he said, rolling back over her and kissing her along the way as before, "if you do, just remember to record it." He didn't make it two steps before a pillow hit him on the back of his head.

"Hey," Raven said, sitting up as Gar reached for his pants, "speaking of shallow conversations, I haven't heard about your trip."

"Yeah," he smiled and flipped the phone over in his hand, "maybe we can do lunch after..." Looking up from the phone, his voice died down as his face and emotions clouded in worry.

"What?" Raven didn't bounce to action this time, instead, she slowly rose, watching him.

"It's Kon. He's in town... for you."

"Oh," Raven tried to hide the shiver that ran down her spine. "At least it's me and not Marcus." Raising her chin she forced an air of fearlessness.

"True." He didn't point out her panic and instead turned to the dresser. Opening drawers to the courtesy food, he tossed her a bottle of water and meal bar. Raven didn't say thank you. Gar's face was already set in determination, his mind shifting from playful to serious in a flash. Using her one reserve of each of their uniforms she pulled open a hidden pocket between dimensions and dressed both of them. Gar purposefully waited for her to at least drink something before showing her the screen with the location.

She took one last deep breath and raised her hands, focusing her own mind on that frustration she had felt for the past several days. It was all Kon's fault and she was finally going to finish it. The black wisps began covering over them in slow motion. Glancing to her side, she caught sight of the bed and their strewn clothes from a different day, when they were different people. Right before the field closed, the soft skin of Gar's lips brushed her forehead and his hand pushed into the back of her head, holding her close.

It was hard to tell what all was going on when she appeared somewhere. The site seemed safe enough, but as they phased into the street Gar immediately pushed her down to the ground. A blast sounded on the wall beside them as they landed. Kon was yelling obscenities about Raven but Gar's voice blocked them out.

"See you for lunch?" He smiled, stuffing down the growing anger and worry.

"Yeah," she smiled in return and watched him charge in without her. For her.


	26. Chapter 26

Raven threw up yet another force field as a stream of fire tore through the parking lot. They had at least managed to persuade Kon to leave the main city streets, keeping him away from most of the civilians. Now, though, he was the one playing offense, knocking each of them down before they could really get their feet under them again. Kon had started his fight with playful jests, obviously toying with them. He had teased Raven with her lack of appreciation for her gift. Claiming that he alone could have properly handled the powers of what he called a demi-god. Then he had switched to explaining his plans for Marcus once he got to him. Part of her knew he was only trying to pull that side out of her. And that she couldn't do it. But another part was almost tempted to show him what he was actually missing.

Though she wasn't sure if even that would work. Because, despite her building anger, Raven didn't seem to be doing much to the man. She must have caught him off guard last time they met, but this time he was ready. Clearly, he had seen more success in researching her than she had of him. A wave of tremors radiated out from her as she thought of this, her mental serenity slipping a tad.

In the second she had lost herself, Kon sent his own pulse through the earth, knocking her off her feat. Another strike was coming towards her, but a black mass flashed before her as her body was pulled from its spot.

"I told you something was coming." X landed behind a pile of cars with Raven, just as Gar did. Even under the distortion of his suit, she could catch Jason's voice.

"Yeah, something. Could you have been a little more specific?" Gar shot back, looking behind them towards the man attacking their friends. He usually wasn't in this sort of mood, even during battle. But a sense of helplessness was driving him today. Though he was the one more concerned about her, it was actually X that asked how she was.

"I'm fine." She replied. It seemed to her it came out calm and without displaying a bit of anger. But Gar knew better and gave her a look of disbelief as his own irritation rose. Leaving the two of them, he left before he could hear anything else she might say.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, dusting herself off like she hadn't a care in the world.

"He's disrupting my plans."

"Mhm," X looked over at her with his typical emotionless face. For a second he seemed to betray a little bit of concern. Then it was back to business.

"I can lay down a lot of smoke. He's been focusing more on his left, as he keeps throwing people that way. Hit him from the right?"

Raven nodded and X was gone. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself off the ground and several yards into the air, black tendrils twirling and swatting around her to ward off any attack she might be flying into. No one noticed her dramatic entrance. Off in the distance, Starfire was being thrown through a building. Kon's body twisting to the left as his right hand threw the magic. Smoke instantly began pouring in around Kon from every angle. A gust of wind formed from his hand, wafting a majority away. But it reformed even faster. Taking her chance, Raven charged his right side and threw everything she had at the man she hoped was in the same spot. A break and a dark brown clad arm appeared in her line of fire. Grinning she waited for her shot to hit its inevitable target.

Kon screamed louder than he had all night. But he was just as angry as she was now. No more taunts no more games. Fire shot from his finger tips as he threw streaks of lava back towards her. The blow was easy enough to block and Raven's grin grew even larger. He had trouble with control when he was angry as well. Something she knew all too well to exploit. But as she went to throw her retaliation back at him, a skinny man hopped in front of her.

Stopping mid throw, she pulled back half way. "Of course, Doctor Light who else would have shown up?" Raven let go of her dark energy, slinging it over the man. Even as it passed over his spot, she could see he had vanished. Perhaps he hadn't been there in the first place and it was all just a trick of the light. Kon's anger had calmed hers for a bit. Till a simple trick from such a lesser villain had completely fooled her. Beside her cracks began to form in the parking lot. She had been so close and now Kon wasn't even visible to her. A bolt of electricity warmed her back and she whipped around to see nothing.

Nothing but white.

The pain was unbearable and her hands instantly went to cover her face. Though, too late. Instantly she wanted to see what had happened or how bad off she was, but she couldn't even bring herself to pull her hands away. Without consciously thinking about it, her knees buckled and she sat down, exactly where she had been. She knew she was still exposed in the open, but there was no telling if where she flew was any safer.

"Rae," Gar's arms closed around her just as his voice assured her of his identity. The rocks pressing into her legs eased as she was lifted by the two arms. Her own arms went to find his neck as the muscles in his shoulders began to swarm under his skin. As much as she could, she buried her face into his chest, keeping her eyes tightly shut. Thudding lightly against his chest with each step she clung as tightly as she could. Air began swirling around her and the jolting stopped with one sudden jerk. A queasiness formed in her stomach, similar to when she flew, but this time she wasn't in control. Squirming against the body she wanted to get down, but she was held even tighter. The sounds of screams or rocks crumbling became quieter and quieter, meaning she had to be several yards off the ground. The pit of her stomach dropped and instantly she reacted by clinging to the body again.

"It's okay Raven, we're safe," Gar said. His voice rising above the wind. The repetitive noise of flapping finally broke through the chaos of the battle. With a few more flaps, it stopped and the wind started to die down. A light thump and everything was still. The pressure of his body left as he pulled her away and laid her on the ground. Removing her arms from his neck, she began patting around her. It was dirt of some sort. The initial burning pain had died down and she no longer felt the need to cover her face. Gar's hand brushed her chin and raised it slightly. The tips of a few fingers lightly touched the corners of her eyes.

"Can you open them?" He asked. She honestly tried, but her body refused. Shaking her head she pulled her knees up at the sound of foot steps.

"What happened?" The voice was strange. Leaning her body towards Gar, she gripped the hand under her chin. His free hand wiped her face a few time as he whispered reassurances.

"It's only Jason. It's going to be ok," then his voice hardened and grew louder. "She's blind. Doctor Light's down there now."

"Can't she fight blind till it goes away?" Jason asked, his distorted voice sounding familiar now. He was asking like she wasn't even there. And in the sudden irritation, she forgot about her fear. Before she could shoot back a rhetorical question about anyone's ability to fight blind she paused. There had been more than one occasion she was forced to fight in tunnels or at night with limited vision. The hand almost painfully gripping Gar's slackened and dropped to the ground. X was right, she should be able to do this.

"Not right now," was all Gar said. He wiped her face a few more times. The tears hadn't registered to her till now, there was no telling the damage actually done to the actual tissues of the eyes and right now they probably didn't know what else to do. Gar's body was beginning to pull back from Raven's. His concern and pity dropping away just as her shock and fear were. A hand gripped her shoulder as another body squatted down beside her. Ironically, X's concern was beginning to emerge as he must have started to gather the severity of the situation. This wasn't a simple temporary blindness due to a bright light.

"I'll stay here. You'll do more than I would in a battle like this anyway," X's body stayed in contact with hers as a tearing sound started.

Gar's hand squeezed hers once, he didn't want to leave her and guilt started to appear.

Shaking her head, in what was probably his direction, Raven disagreed, "No, go. I'll be fine. I can't even hear the fighting from here," she lied. Gar's hand left hers. As she heard the new weight pushing on the ground and the sound of giant wings taking flight, she could feel the surge of outrage and desperation. He was going to do whatever it took to protect her.

Sighing she dropped her head. The feeling of cloth at her face startled her. X didn't give an explanation till the make shift bandaid was fully wrapped around her head several times.

"To keep the sun out. I don't think you're eye lids alone will be enough. But," his voice changed direction, "hopefully you'll be going home soon." Yet another pair of footsteps approached them, running with louder thuds than X had approached with.

"Cyborg!" She whispered.

"Yeah," he calmly agreed.

"Get out of here, I'll be fine."

"No," his voice got louder as one hand rested on her shoulder. "She's hurt. She needs medical attention."

"What did..." Cy started, the whirl of his sonic blaster coming to life.

"Cyborg wait he didn't..." Raven also started.

But X stopped them both, "Now! She's been blinded and being out in this bright sun isn't helping." A thud of a footstep came closer and Cyborg started to speak a few times before agreeing and walking over. The sound of his weapon disappearing.

Before she lost her chance, Raven gripped the suit of the man beside her, "Make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

"I'll try," He squeezed her shoulder and left just as larger colder hands wrapped around her, lifting her. This time she wasn't as terrified and leaned into Cyborg as he lightly placed her in the car.

By the time he had gotten her hooked up to all the machines and was beginning to examine her eyes, her panic had fully returned. Her attention was no longer on the fight. That was somewhere else entirely. Now it was painfully quiet. Except for the displeased noises escaping Vic's mouth. He had said the room was pitch black, but that didn't calm her down. Having her eyes open and seeing literally nothing, was horrific.

"Good news," his voice sounded further away as he leaned back, "I think you're body is already starting to heal itself. It's no longer producing tears because the surface cells of your eyes look almost normal. It's just the cells further in. The ones that actually see."

"What does that mean?" Her voice trembled slightly.

"You couldn't be able to see if I turned the lights on."

"For ever?"

He didn't respond right away and metal clinked several times next to her. A drawer opened up even further away.

"It's hard to say," he obviously wasn't happy with his answer. The sound of his voice was even further away than the drawer and much more distant than she felt comfortable with. With everything they had been through she had been in this room dozens of times. Right now though, she couldn't even recall which way the bed faced, if she was next to a wall, or even how many beds there were in the room. Gripping the bed she closed her eyes, pretending it was just another day. There was no reason to need Victor right beside her the whole time. He was at least in the same room. Wasn't he? Her pride was keeping her quiet. Mixed with the knowledge he had more important things to deal with. Like continuing to contact back up options. Her freaking out in a perfectly safe room was the last thing he had to deal with.

Something sounded to her left freezing her still. The machine was loud, louder than anything she had heard in this room before.

"Are you okay?" Victor's voice was only a few feet from her and she jumped with a gasp.

"What?!" Groaning she pointed at her face. "Do I look okay?" The anger in her voice only made her sound bitchy instead of fearless.

"Hey," A hand reached over her and pushed on her other shoulder. "Why don't you lay down? I would feel better if you stayed in here versus going to your room."

The thought hadn't even crossed her mind to seek refuge in her room. She let him guide her back to the middle of the bed before slowly laying down. As she moved, Victor reached around her guiding the IV tube so it wouldn't get caught up till she was comfortable and ready for the blanket.

"Another blanket?" He asked but she shook her head. Surely he was tucking her in so he could leave and let her sleep. Already her body was beginning to sweat at the mere thought of it.

"Alright, try and get some sleep. I'll be right here, okay?" The tone of his voice was almost similar to that used on children. He didn't fully believe she was okay but had to get back to work.

"Hey Vic, what's that sound?"

"What sound?" They both paused as he listened.

"It sounds like a machine. Or an engine of some sort. I've never heard it before."

"The...the air conditioning?" They both paused again, and Raven slowly nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll be right here." He repeated, putting emphasis on every word.

The next few hours were dreadful. Luckily she could hear Victor's voice or computer make some sort of noise for most of that time. Dick began talking, but the sound of his voice lowered as Victor walked out of the room. The door lightly clicked behind him. She could still make out voices but no actual words. Though she tried for several minutes to make out what they were saying, she eventually had to give up and instead her attention went back to her own room. A few dings or beeps were going on around her. One, in particular, had to be several yards away. But the room couldn't be that big. A shuffling accompanied it. This wouldn't be the first time someone shifted their house while they were in it. Gripping her blanket Raven thought about calling out for Victor. But he was talking just as he had been before. If she called him in, it could be for nothing, interrupting his serious conversation with Dick for a simple beep. He would probably walk in to see the room just as he left it. Twisting the sheets tighter she vowed to die by her own stubborn pride. Beside her the swishing grew louder, coming closer and closer.

The door opened again and Victor was there within seconds. His voice shook a little with nervousness, but he held it well.

"Hey, you alright?"

Again her pride prevented any sort of confession, "Yeah, why?"

"Your... well, never mind. Dick called." Sighing he placed a hand on Raven's. "It's over."

"It's over...as in?"

"Kon's been killed."

"By who?"

"He said it was unclear." No doubt he did. The government was rightfully concerned about the hero's over stepping their rights and constantly asked for more and more paperwork on battles involving deaths. Gar's record was pretty clean, and Dick would have done what he could to keep it that way.

"And Gar?" She didn't bother beating around the bush. His fingers wound around her small hand and gripped it tightly.

"He's the only one unaccounted for."


	27. Chapter 27

Raven blinked, darkness interrupted by only more darkness with each slow movement of her lids. She was trapped and helpless. The one person she loved the most was somewhere, possibly dead or dying, and she was just sitting here.

"Star is on her way back," Vic continued to explain. "I need to wrap up your eyes. I'm going to try some drops though first, okay?" As he asked, he touched his finger to the side of her face. Numbly she nodded, lost elsewhere.

"I should do something," she whispered dropping her head back to where Vic guided her.

"There's nothing you can do, Rae. I know you're upset. But just stick tight." The drops were cool and briefly gave her eyes a sense of normalcy. But that didn't matter.

"No," Raven tilted her head back down. She could do this. It wasn't like she was helpless. Before she had even managed to stand though, Victor's arms were on her shoulders, pushing her back down.

"No," she tried to politely reassure him, though the slight panic was evident. "I can sense him. I know him better than anyone else."

"Raven you're hurt."

"I don't need my sight to sense him."

"It's not just your sight, Rae," Sighing Vic released an arm and his body twisted slightly. Even without her senses, she could feel his exhaustion. He was partly right, sight or not, her body was hurting. Not to mention her hours of anxiety ridden restlessness had drained her. This wasn't about them though. Victor should know that.

"You don't understand," she pushed against the remaining arm, "What if he passed out as a bug or something? You could step on him." Sometimes he did that, turned into something small and shelled so he could hide. It wouldn't be too hard to imagine that he could pass out in that state. That had to be it. And the more she tossed it over in her head, the more assured she was that she was right. He would be squished by friendly feet.

Shoving harder she felt the tears start to press into the corners of her eyes. "He can't go out like that. I need to leave." Saying the words calmed her shaking nerves with a sense of resolution.

"Raven." His voice was growing stern and commanding.

"No, I'm leaving," The tone of Victor's voice now reflected in hers. He was beginning to grow irritated at her stubbornness and her natural reaction was to throw it back. "I can do this." Jerking away to hop off the bed, she felt the pluck of the IV from her hand.

"Raven," he kept repeating, and their hands started pushing against each other. Knowing she was outmatched, Raven mentally pushed against him. Metal sounded on metal and a grunt proved she hadn't pushed him too far.

"Raven!" Star exclaimed from her left.

"Star," Victor called. No doubt pointing towards Raven. Before she could react hands were all over her. They were going to keep her from saving him. Deep down she knew they had good intentions. But she was really the only one that could save him. If she couldn't get out of here, she could lose him. Her heart rate surged.

"No, you'll squish him!" The words sounded like an omen.

"What is she speaking of?" Star asked. Raven pulled away again, but the alien stood like a rock. Her hands didn't even sway as Raven fought against her. While Victor explained the past few hours, potentially planning to let Start take over, her struggles started to calm. Honestly, she knew she really didn't stand a physical chance against Star. She had to change tactics. The discussion wound down with a quick summary of Raven's panic. She took a deep breath, had the roles been reversed she would be on their side.

"Okay," Star loosened her grip as Raven dropped her head. "Just please tell me, you'll be careful."

"Of course..." Victor didn't sound like he would listen to anything she said right now. He actually sounded preoccupied with something else. A metal hand grabbed her arm and she immediately knew what he was doing.

"Wait!" She pulled away from him. "Wait...can... can I at least go to the bathroom first?" She asked.

The hand on her squeezed tightly for a second, then relaxed.

"Alright, fine. Star?"

The other set of strong hands started pulling her to the left.

"Okay, this way Raven." It was like she hadn't walked before. Missing one sense and she was stumbling over her own feet. With every step, she was falling into the shoulder beside her.

"Thank you," she said, leaning closer to Star and playing as humble as she could.

"Of course, friend. Ooop, no a little more this way. Okay, the sink is here." Star said leading Raven to the sink till her feet painfully thudded into it. "And the toilet is here." Again, Raven stepped a little too far.

"I got it Star," Raven said standing fully up and stepping back. "I've been to the bathroom before." The girl stayed quiet and Raven could picture her wide eyed concerned.

"If you insist. The paper is to your right... should I stay?"

"No. Please don't."

"Okay. I'll be right outside." The door shut with a click, leaving Raven to make her escape. She at least remembered the room didn't have a window. Her only chance would be to fly out when Star was distracted. Tapping her hands around she felt a twinge in her gut. Once mentioning having to pee, she hadn't really gotten it out of her head. Freezing she had to reassess what she would normally do and reached back for her zipper. At least there was something she had done in the dark several times. It zipped down with a few tugs of her powers and she slipped it down her surprisingly sore body. Her deep breath turned into a groan as she patted her hand through nothing but air.

"Are you okay?" Star called. A hand finally thumped into the wall the toilet was next to.

"Yeah," She didn't think it had taken that long just to remove her suit. Her fingers followed the wall as she shuffled her feet. Lightly this time, it thudded into the base of the toilet. It had been a smart choice to use the bathroom while she could and she sat for several minutes. Reaching her arm out she thudded into the wall again.

"Shit," she muttered. She had thought it foolish for Star to point out the toilet paper. Tapping both hands around, she finally found it.

"Still okay?"

"Yes." It took another minute to get redressed, with only two thuds on the close walls. Flicking on the water, she leaned over the sink concentrating on what she had to do. Opening the door now, while she was supposedly washing her hands, was her best bet. She turned and listened against the door. The more she moved about the dark room, the more confident she was growing. All she needed to do was form a sort of bubble around herself and just follow Gar's sense. Star was off to the side a bit, talking to Victor. Throwing open the door she flew for the exit. A pain in her head knocked her to the ground. Touching it, she felt a burning warmth spread all over. Though she was aware of the voices around her, she couldn't tell what was being said.

By the time she rewoke she was too drugged to move much. Her hand rose slowly to her face, rubbing over the fabric of the bandage. Clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth, she hoped for some sort of liquid, but no one offered anything.

"Hello?" She called. No answer. Her arm was attached to an IV cord again, and this time that arm was strapped down to the bed. In fact, her whole body was strapped down. She could reach her arm up to touch her face, but that was about it.

"Hello?" She called louder. Whatever drug they had given to knock her out was being quickly flushed from her system. Drugs, in general, didn't stay in her body long and although it was probably partially meant to remove her anxiety, it was failing. Struggling against the restraints, even more, she felt the one on her foot start to slip. An alarm sounded to her right, then settled on a beeping. The beeping started growing faster and faster.

"Hey!" a deep voice said from the other side of the door. She froze, it was Victor and he was excited about something. "You need to be checked out first."

"No, I'm fine." It was Gar. "How is..." he stopped mid sentence. Victor cut him off, talking much lower. They began discussing something, but Raven didn't care. He was here. Focusing again, the beep went off at regular intervals. Then it just stopped.

"Jesus," Gar said entering the room.

"Why are you strapped down?" His hand rested on her leg as he began unhooking the straps. Working his way up, he quickly freed her till he could wrap his arms around her.

"Where were you? They said they couldn't find you."

"Yeah, I passed out for a little bit." His shoulders shrugged under her arms. He didn't let the hug last too long and pulled out. A hand gingerly touched each side of her face, though not even close to her eyes.

"I was worried."

"Heh, I know." His hand slid around her wrist, "It would suck to go out as a squished cockroach." The warmth of his hand gave her a wide smile as he reached under the blanket to check her body.

"I think you pulled something in your hip," he said, moving on. His other hand remaining on her wrist and he gave a slight surprising flare of pride.

"Gar," Raven said.

"Yeah?" he replied, again a small flicker of pride.

"Don't leave me."

"Of course not," his hand moved from her wrist to her upper arm. "Who else would be your seeing eye dog?" He laughed lightly till his voice grew quiet, concern gave way to a flicker of pride again. Resuming his exploration of all her injuries, he began humming.

"No." She said.

He stopped his hands, resting them lightly on her right leg.

"Don't leave me." She repeated, pausing after each word. His emotions gave her the information her lack of sight was missing. He was thinking over what she had said, the meaning of the words hitting him as hard as she had meant. Being honored wasn't exactly what she was going for, but he seemed shocked and joyed at the implication of her words.

"I won't." His voice was low and serious, then it perked up. "We could always retire."

"You would get bored." She said, relaxing her body into the bed. After all his work to get as far as he had in his career, he was willing to throw it away and retire. Just for her. A smile spread across her face for the first time in hours.

"True," again his hand wrapped around her arm. "What about becoming a duo? Like umm..." He paused, something sounded to her side, like a bottle thumping down.

"Like Batman and Robin?" She offered.

"Heh, yeah that was all I could think of," he laughed. "I'm obviously Batman."

"Ha. What? I'm like the definition of dark and brooding."

They both laughed lightly, growing quiet. This would be the last time she would ever picture laughing or joking about anything. But here they were, and it was working. She hadn't thought of her fear since he had walked in. Before today she had realized how useful his jokes could actually be. But today she really appreciated his ability. The warmth of his hand left her body. He hadn't said anything, just let go. Surely he was still within reach, but she couldn't hear anything to assure herself of that. The door sounded. There was no way he had just left her.

"G..." she started. Before she even got his name out, his hand slipped back around her arm. Still, he didn't talk, but the feeling of him alone calmed her.

"Everything alright?" Vic asked, standing on the other side of the bed from Gar.

"Yeah, I can watch everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no problem," Gar replied nonchalantly, his hand slipping up to adjust her blanket over her shoulder. Raven partly wondered if Victor could even tell she was awake.

"And you already got the drops. That bigger bottle is the refill, I can bring that later as you need it."

"Yeah, yeah, got them in my pocket. I'll ding you if we need more."

"Gar..."

"Twice a day, I got it." His hands moved to begin tucking the blanket in around her.

"Gar, this is important."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We'll be fine dude," Gar was brushing off everything Victor was saying. Raven lightly touched her finger to the hand resting on her leg. He was barely holding on. Every part of his nerves were shot with worry. Something was making him impatient and anxious. But outwardly he was playing the calm carefree jokester. At one point, she had been the one to misjudge his ability to take things seriously.

"Rae?" Victor asked, lowering his voice as if he hadn't just been reprimanding their friend.

"Yeah?"

"You can go back to your room." As soon as he had given the word, Gar began peeling the sensors off her body. She hadn't even paid them much attention, they had been monitoring her heart rate and blood pressure. The focus on her wrists and arms finally made sense. He had been testing his ability to keep an eye on her vitals.

"In your room," Vic continued, "I've set it up to be totally blacked out. You'll be able to take the bandage off as long as the lights are off. Gar will stay with you, but I'll be in to check on you. Drops twice a day, but if your eyes start to get dry he can come get me. Alright?" Gar's grip tightened on her shoulder as he prepared to remove the IV.

"Yeah," the IV came out painlessly. "Yeah, I'll be fine."


	28. Chapter 28

_A/n: I got this comment on the last chapter "ill be honest... this has really lost its momentum. im actually really lost here lol.". And I love it. My mind has moved on sometimes to other storylines and this gives me a good kick in the ass to make sure I am doing my best work. So **thank you!** Even though I've written this chapter by chapter, which I swore I would never do, I've had a plan the whole time. Though this wouldn't have been this long had I forced myself to wait till it was 100% done to post...nor would it have ever been published. __Hopefully, these next few chapters help tie things up to how I've wanted them to evolve separately and together. ~TnE_

* * *

Raven's hands finally met the comforter of her bed as Gar guided her through the room. Had she guessed she would have imagined her room much smaller. Or perhaps her footsteps just a tad longer. As soon as she was safely seated, he was gone checking and double checking the room. Unfortunately, he was generally quiet on his feet. The only thing that gave him away was a slight swish of fabric once in awhile. Raven's breath became louder to her the longer he was gone. She tried her best to focus on the rhythmic sound to calm herself but it soon lost its slow even tempo. Wrapping the infirmary blankets closer to her mostly naked body, she scooted a few inches back on the bed.

Before she could call out to him though, she caught a sense of his mood. Though his anxiety had begun decreasing as he carried her to the room, he was still stuck in a loop of turmoil. They were finally alone and the facade of the carefree jokester was no longer useful. So he was remaining quiet instead.

That bubble of dread approached the bed from her right and she smiled towards it, hoping to spread some sort of relief. His warm hand brushed across her cheek as he bent down to kiss the middle of her head.

"Sit down," she offered, her voice was low, barely above a whisper. He hesitated for a second, his determination to care for her almost winning out. But when the bed did move, it was a sudden thump of an entire body. The weight of the day literally brought him down. Reaching out to rub his back, Raven's fingertips ran into his stomach. He was facing her, laying on his side. His hand quickly found hers and she let him pull it up for a quick kiss.

"Are you alright?" She asked almost out of politeness. And just as she expected the room grew silent. They both knew she could really sense what was going on, but that wouldn't help anything. Then, with a deep breath, he started to talk. The tips of his fingers dancing over the palm of her hand he had laid on the bed.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, his voice even lower than hers was. "I don't know if I did the right thing."

"He would have found Marcus, I'm sure of it."

The fingers stilled. "Yeah, but I didn't kill him to protect Marcus. I did it out of anger." The hand slipped around hers again and squeezed it lightly. He sighed again, the end of it becoming muffled in the bed as he rolled towards her to his stomach. Releasing his hand, she followed the arm to his back and lightly ran her hand over it. She gave his words serious thought before she responded.

"I think you did the right thing."

Skin moved across her comforter and his voice was clear again when he spoke. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." It was either them or Kon and she was glad Gar had made that decision. Because she would have done the same.

"I don't know. I shouldn't lose control like that anymore." Fear flicker briefly. Touching her own stomach, Raven pictured what he was going through. She was more than used to it. But she also knew where they had come from, and how much they had improved.

"We all have those days, Gar." It was a failed attempt and he didn't respond. Pushing lightly on his back she softly laughed, "Hey, we're only human." This finally broke through to him, and he laughed lightly. His dread lifting just a bit.

"Besides, I would have done it if I had been strong enough." Shrugging she tried to pull off an air of indifference.

"Heh," his hand found hers again as he rolled back to his side. "That's true. It wasn't just me. You did most of it." His guilt dropped as he passed off part of the blame. Then it rebounded twice as high. "Sorry," he groaned, ashamed. "That was really bad."

"No," she quickly cut him off. Laughing, she attempted to get his guilt back down. "Hey, I gave him almost everything I had. So much so, that I was tricked by that dope of a man and blinded. I would like to think I did something to him. I mean, I deserve some sort of recognition." She held her chin in the air to make a point, hoping he could tell she was.

"Hah, alright fine," he groaned, laughing only slightly. But it had worked. Her lips couldn't help but form a smile of victory. Then a thought struck her and she let out a small snicker of disbelief.

"What?" he asked.

"I um," she shook her head, laughing again, "I think this is the most we've ever talked about your emotions."

"Yeah, well enough of that." He joked, sitting up. "Now it's your turn." His warm hands again met her skin. Tenderly he rubbed her cheeks before bringing his hands over the bandage. She gave his emotions another pass before accepting he was getting better.

"Can I take it off?"

"Yeah." He unwound the bandage and gently ran his hands over her face again. Before it had been dark because she was blind folded. Subconsciously she had known her eyes were shut. Now they were free to open and blink and things were still dark. The pit of her stomach dropped, it wasn't any easier to accept.

"How do they feel?" Gar asked. His voice closer than it had been.

"Fine," she coughed lightly.

"Oh, hold on. I'll get you some water." The bed bounced a little as he quickly stood up. He was back to focusing all his concern on her. But now they were calmer and happier. And he wasn't just focused on the pain of the situation but held some appreciation, relief, and hope. Water filled up a cup in the bathroom. She wasn't sure if she was willing to accept the hope of her sight returning. Though, her eyes were really feeling better. But he was probably on to something. They had plenty to be appreciative for. Things could be worse. Reaching out her arm, Raven's hand froze on the glass. She hadn't thought of being alone and blind. The whole time he had walked away and back, she had mentally followed him. And when he had come back to stand in front of her he had given that small tale-tell sign that he was looking at her. That brief flicker of admiration she hadn't even realized she picked up on till now.

Things could be a lot worse. She could really be alone.

The water was a welcome relief on her dry throat and she took her time drinking the whole glass. All the while, Gar happily sat next to her. Content with just being able to still be with her. She yawned several times as she drank her water.

"Can you help me get washed before bed?" She asked.

"Babe, any chance to be around your naked body..." The comment was so perfectly him that she wasn't sure if she groaned out of relief or real exasperation.

Gar helped her to the bathroom where he started drawing her bath. Feeling overly confident around him, she began undressing herself. Her elbow collided with the wall, causing Gar to let out a whispered oops.

"I gotcha, just step a little more this way. There you go," he said, sliding her underwear gingerly off. The water was hot to her bare cold feet and she sat on the edge for several seconds as they adjusted. Beside her, Gar kept an arm wrapped around her, keeping her from accidentally slipping in. All of his negative emotions had vanished and all that was left was compassion and love. Although she was sure it was there somewhere, he didn't hold much lust in the situation. It could have been the first time they were together with one of them naked and sex wasn't being discussed. Resting her head on his shoulder she pulled on the same sort of comfort and confidence that he had towards moving around a dark room.

"This is easier than I thought it would be," she said.

"Ha, you might think that. But you can't see all the bruises your forming. Or this nice lump you gave yourself." He brushed over her hair, drawing attention to the sore part of her head that had collided with the ceiling.

"No," she smiled, "being depended like this."

"Oh, you'll heal fast enough and be gallivanting off fighting crime in no time." He helped ease her down into the water, where she turned around to face him.

"Gar, that's not what I meant."

He gave a little chuckle, "I know."

"I was so caught up in not wanting what I thought was a typical relationship, I had thought I would ever have one at all. But I don't feel subordinate to you, or like I need to be anything different." He didn't say anything for awhile, just slipped down to sit on the floor so they could both rest their elbows on the side of the tub.

"You never should. No one should," he said. Dipping a cloth into the tub, he began running it over her.

"I know. But I think everyone gets a little jealous when their significant other looks at someone else. Or wants to know where they are. I didn't want that. I mean I still don't." The cloth ran over a bruise on the back of her arm and she jerked away.

"Sorry," he murmured. "We don't have to be deep-seated in jealousy to be a couple."

"I know," her eyes instinctively flicked to where she thought his face was, leaning in just a tad. His lips met hers without a word.

"Besides," he added, laughing, "if some hot guy does try to pick you up, you could always just bring him home... or chick, I'm flexible." Raven laughed and caught his neck before he could pull further away. She kissed him again, holding him for a second longer.

"Wanna join me?" She asked, pulling him back for another kiss. He grabbed her hand from his neck and stood.

"Only if you keep your hands to yourself, missy," he warned. She let out a pretend whine but he insisted. "No, you need to rest."

"Fine," she groaned, laughing as he was suddenly kissing her neck with feathery light pecks.

They stayed in the tub for awhile, Raven resting against Gar, their heads nestled against each other. It was easy to talk and their conversation flowed from one random topic to another, completely forgetting about their troubles.

"Being blind is also easier than I thought it would be," Raven said, raising her arm out of the tub and listening to the water drip back in.

"It was terrifying for me," Gar said, his chin bouncing against her shoulder as he spoke. "All I could think about was you living your worst nightmare and having to leave you with someone else."

Raven pulled her arm back to her check, "How did you know it was my worst fear?"

"You've freaked out before when you've been temporarily blinded."

"Oh," her arm moved back out to continue to play with the water. "I thought I had hidden it well." His hand moved along hers till his fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Not from me," he murmured into her ear. "And besides, you told me, remember? I wasn't surprised that you don't like to be blindfolded in bed."

"I mean, I..." she paused and thought over her previous conviction. That had been a hard fast rule for her. She could never trust someone that much. A layer of goosebumps ran up her body as the very tips of Gar's fingers ran down the inside of her forearm. Adjusting herself, she sank further down and laid her head fully into his chin. Everything left her mind except the slight tickle as his fingers tracked up and down her arm.

"I mean I do get the appeal," she said with a smile, her eye lids growing heavy as her mind grew peacefully blank.


	29. Chapter 29

Raven slowly blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark. But they didn't. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to logically think over things. The room was also pitch black because they had drawn every bit of curtain possible. So there was a possibility that was the cause of the darkness. Especially since there wasn't the least bit of pain left in her eyes.

Reaching out her hand, she laid it lightly on her partner's. Gar was still dead asleep. Even as he had finished helping her get ready for bed, she could feel him beginning to fall under. They were both safe and his body was firmly reminding him to get some very needed rest. Subconsciously her body reached for all the signs she wouldn't even have thought to look for. The sensation of his breath washed over her hand as she raised it. And a feeling of calm gratitude was filling his dreams. He was sleeping on his side, facing her, and she didn't need to see him to know that.

Everything down to her small bedside alarm clock had been unplugged. Not only saving her eyes but disturbing her sense of time. No doubt, though, they had slept past sunrise. Flicking her hand, she began opening the blackout blinds. Just a crack. She had done it quickly enough that she hadn't given herself time to over analyze the behavior. After all, she had done it every morning for years. The light stung and quickly her eyes shut. After a few brave blinks, she fully opened them back up. The room was cast in the purple hue of her curtains, still hanging over the window. But a hue she could see.

Gar shifted beside her, causing her to freeze. Then he simply rolled to his back and kept sleeping. Letting out a breath, she carefully levitated off the bed, allowing him to get used to the weight shift in tiny amounts. Till she was safely off the bed and he none the wiser. Floating around the room, she let her eyes explore whatever they could. The titles of the books shifted into focus as she got closer. Touching each one lightly, she set them to memory. The shape of each letter and how they curled or abruptly stopped after each word. The color or intricate patterns. The scuff or tiny crack in the tops of the covers from years of being open and shut. A bemused smile peeked into her face as her image appeared in the mirror she floated in front of. Although she swore she didn't care about her looks much, she was happy to see her violet eyes still shone even in the dim light.

Passing by each of her trinkets she touched them, focused on the color and texture of each piece. Nothing was guaranteed, and someday she could wind up in the same position again. So she wanted to soak up everything she could. Though, if it were to happen again. She neared the bed and walked up to Gar's side. If it were to happen again, she would be fine.

Flying up, she raised a leg and straddled her partner. Without realizing the situation, he softly rubbed his hands over her bare legs, smiling till his eyes opened. They shot open with shock and he sat straight up, almost knocking her off. Before she could stop him, he covered her eyes with one of his large hands.

"Gar," she said, flatly and relaxed. "I'm fine."

Slowly he pulled his hand back, squinting his eyes at her. After a minute of staring into her eyes, he pulled back.

"All that and you're just fine..." he teased, relaxing as he put his hands under his head.

"Mostly, I'm not ready to walk outside yet." She replied, rubbing her eyes at the thought. "But," sighing she reached forward and rested her elbows on his chest, "I do think I should train more blindfolded."

"Yeah," he agreed. "At our new place?"

"What?" Raven sat up on her hands.

"Duo?" He asked with a raised brow.

"You were... you were serious about that?"

"Yes."

"Well... I mean, I..."

"It hadn't just crossed my mind because of the temporary disability. I had been thinking of it for awhile."

"Oh," Sitting fully up, she watched his face grow more somber. Though he still kept a touch of his hope. He had obviously taken her agreement at face value. But she had answered out of fear.

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere! That's the beauty of being us." His arms came out with a grand smile, gesturing to his sides at the expanse of the world. "I had thought we could maybe go see Marcus, you can take up that teaching offer."

Raven nodded lightly, the thought of leaving sinking in.

"You do realize that if it was just us, you wouldn't have been able to leave me with someone else?" She asked.

"Yes. I thought of that last night. But if it were the two of us, we would be better trained to fight just the two of us. Don't tell me you haven't noticed we've been picking up on each other here and there during fights? We've been getting better."

"We have," she had to agree. Biting her lip, she narrowed her eyes at him. "You really want to fight with me and only me?"

"Yeah. I do." He grew slightly uncomfortable and shifted higher up on the bed. "In Gotham, Dick and I got a little... hot headed, to say the least." Raven puffed out a dramatic snort. "It happens. But between the two of us, we were just fueling each other on. We fought all the time. Sure we got the job _mostly_ finished. But I knew if it had been you and me, we wouldn't have done that to each other." His hands rose to lightly run over her arms. "You calm me down."

Smiling down at him, she remembered all the times he had done the same to her. A swirl of purple curled over his green skin as the sun passed behind a cloud. The patterned curtain cast varying shades over his body, and her eyes followed them for a long second before rising to meet his again.

"Alright," she slowly answered. "But," she interrupted his celebration, "Can we go somewhere else first?"

"Y..yeah," he was thrown off. "Where?"

And now she was, "I .. I don't know. You're the spontaneous seize life one." Really, she just wasn't ready yet to take on the commitment of not only leaving her home, but an even larger role of some sort of master or guru. Nor was she ready to admit either of these things.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll think about it." Tapping her side lightly, he guided her off him, "But first." He gave her a quick wink before crossing the room to use the bathroom. By the time he got back though, he had a solution.

"Hey, how about..." he stopped as his knees hit the edge of the bed and looked down. Standing back up, he held a small bottle in his hand.

"What?" she asked.

Smirking, he laughed at the item. Then as if just remembering they were having a conversation. "Huh. Oh, I was thinking of some cheesy resort. Just to see what the big deal is. Like normal people." He said, still focused on the bottle, shooing her over as he sat down. "I found this last night pulling out your extra pillows." Holding the bottle up, he let her read it. "I had forgotten about this."

"Oh," Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. She had chucked the supposedly "g-spot stimulation" under the bed after the third failure. "I had meant to throw it in the box, but I missed."

"Box?" his voice rose in question.

"Yeah? The box under the bed. I thought you knew about it."

"No, you've always just made things appear." Practically bounding off the bed, he reached under. "Do you really keep your stuff in a little box under your bed?" Grunting, he strained his voice as a box slid against the floor. "I mean large box."

"Oh, it's not that big!" Raven laughed as the box was dramatically plopped on her bed.

"Isn't it usually a shoe box?" He asked, pointing at the larger container.

"Depends on who you're talking to," she answered, raising her chin.

"Fair enough," he flashed her a quick crooked grin before throwing open the box top. "Seems you've expanded your collection since our first outing." Digging through, he started pulling out various items. A tangled mess of "leather" hung from his hands and he raised a brow. But Raven just shrugged with a small smile. The further he went, the higher his excitement and amusement rose.

"Did this little curl do anything for you?" He asked, rubbing the nub of a vibrator.

"I feel like it should have," reaching up she pushed her finger over the end and held it for several seconds till it hummed to life. Barely. "But do you feel this? What is this?" Huffing, she clicked it off and threw it to the end of the bed. A flash of blue caught her eye. "But that one, that one is my favorite if it's just me." He held it while she pointed out the differences. As she talked, she caught his attention shift from the buzzing item to her. His eyes danced over her face. Although she expected the rise in desire, it was his rise in admiration that caused her pause, the words slowly coming to a halt.

"and that's um.. that's it... What?"

"I think this is the most we've ever talked about your sexual desires." It wasn't a joke, a slight reference to her words the night before, but completely sincere.

"Yeah, well, " she was at a loss for words. Immediately, her eyes flashed to the tiny useless bottle. The embarrassment and anxiety of walking into that store with him had almost physically hurt. Each time she had gone back, or to a new one, it had gotten easier. Till the last time she went, she actually struck up a conversation with the lady working the counter. It was that intuitive lady that suggested one of the items he hadn't gotten to yet. An item she had gotten in a moment of bravery, though doubted she would ever use. Without explaining, she reached in past him and rooted through the box till her fingers found the velvety soft fabric she sought.

It came out in one fluid flick as it came free of the handcuffs resting on top and Gar's eyes widened.

"Ha, is that a blindfold?" He asked, taking it from her outstretched hand.

"Yeah, the saleswomen was great, I'll give her that. She explained the thrill of it and in the moment I got caught up in the idea." He only nodded, running his thumb over the straps. The emerald eyes didn't leave her to look down though, his curiosity had been peaked.

"Yeah?" The smile was already forming before he finished his question. He knew. "I could just shut the blackout curtains again."

Shaking her head, she pointed at the cloth in his hand. A small smirk flashed but was replaced by a firm press of his lips and a rise in concern.

"Can I give you the drops first?"

"But I can ..."

"Vic made me promise." He stated, cutting off her words. She knew he wasn't actually worried at all about some promise. Already prepared with drops in hand, he approached her. "I mean it's not like it would do harm right?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. Victor had stressed it as Gar carried to the room, and again as he checked on them before bed. Only bringing extra blankets to make sure Gar had given the last drops. Tipping her head back, she waited as he plopped the drops in. The sensation wasn't as cool as it had been before, but still welcomed.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're probably fine, I just..." He stayed hovering over her, eyes darting around trying to find something in hers that proved there was any sort of damage.

"I know."

A tentacle stretched out and in a flash, the bottle was back on her bedside. In the time it took her to glance over and back, his hand had reformed and was holding the cloth.

"You know, he also told me to bandage your eyes if any light got in."

"Oh?" She had meant to play naive or at least sexy, but the word ended in a small laugh. He was so fluid at switching it back on.

"Yeah, and I would hate to break the rules." His voice deepened as he leaned in again.

"Of course." The fabric was soft and although she could see a tiny bit of light peaking through next to her nose, her heart gave a little jump. Not enough to cause any real alarm, but Gar's hand still slipped around her wrist. The gesture was more for her than anything and she smiled as he came closer. Tilting slightly forward as he climbed on the bed, she raised her hands to grab him. The sensation of his emotions moved towards her and reassured her of his exact location. Missing by just a few inches though, her fingers poked into the side of his face while the other hand went way off into the distance.

His laughter was beautiful and a tad mischievous. There was no doubt he could have avoided her slow approach. He had let her hit him to prove a point. Two warm hands wrapped around hers.

"I think the point is you don't have to do anything." Guiding her back, he laid her down on the bed. It seemed like cheating to know almost exactly where he was and sense his emotions. Such as a flare in anticipation as his breath neared her neck.

Then a kiss on the other side made her jump. He let out a small victorious snicker as he had caught on to her tricks. A trail of kisses traveled down her neck till they reached the edge of her shirt. Gradually Gar's weight left hers and was replaced by the tug of her shirt on her back. Taking the hint Raven hovered up just enough to let him slip the shirt off. Everything was tender and carefully slow. Even the way he slipped the shirt off the tips of her hands was well guided, his hands running along each arm as the loose shirt was freed. The very tips of his fingers tickled up her sides triggering a line of goosebumps to follow.

Raven shivered under the touch and arched as the fingers finished their travels up her arms to hold them above her head. The kisses were a different sort of needy than they had been before. There was no clawing at clothes, smashing of faces, or nips at each other's lips. They were unhurried and full of every bit of love he could give. Pushing through the obvious desire, delight, and love she found a bit of worry remained from the night before. Perhaps that's why he was being so gentle. The kisses moved down the other side of her neck, light and prolonged.

But then there was also a small pit buried deep below his mosaic of positive emotions. A little nagging rock of nervousness.

"Gar?" She whispered. He hummed against her neck in response, puling away when the first word caught in her throat.

"I think it's going to be hard for me to leave the tower." Offering her own doubts, instead of prying into his, softened his little rock. He gently pulled the blindfold up till it rested on her forehead.

"Me too. We don't ha..."

"No. No, I'm ready. I'm just a little nervous. This is a huge step."

"Oh," he bit his lip and pushed up to his elbows, hovering over her. "I guess you don't want that ring then?"

"What?! You're joking," she stated. His nerves had only decreased not flared up. Yet, her body still tightened as she waited.

"Hah, yeah. That would be entirely impractical in our line of work." He laughed and leaned down for a quick peck. "But now just moving in together seems like less of a big deal."

"You're not funny," she muttered, though her smile broke at the end betraying her. Truth be told, she had already explained she hadn't wanted a ring in a casual conversation between friends. But part of her had gotten excited at the mention. Her eyes soaked up every detail of his face before he gave her one of his crooked grins and slid the fabric back down. He was right though, not only was she ready to start their lives but now she was actually considering marrying someone.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for following! It's been an adventure. I wasn't sure if this is how I wanted to end it or have another sex scene. But for_ now, _this seems right. I do have plans for an epilogue but not making any promises as I've been sparse in my publishing ;) But either way, it would be set several months out. ~TnE_


	30. Epilogue

Jay glanced down at her phone again as she scribbled fake notes, catching a glimpse of her dress without obviously staring down at her own cleavage. The outlandish dress had been chosen by her boss to draw the attention of men passing by them. Her eyes rose with affirmation she was still professionally concealed in the fabric. It had been hard to readjust between interviews, modestly but in a hurry.

Giving the man in front of them a smile, she raised the phone a little higher, finished with her notes and needing to catch his words. He wasn't paying her any more attention than anyone else. Besides, she was just an intern, and while shoved towards the front, the men around her were obviously the ones asking the questions. Her body slightly angled towards the entrance, giving her at least the advantage of knowing who the next hero was without having to look away from the current one.

Jay's stomach gripped as the woman stepped away from the gaggle of reporters directly before her own. Beast Boy had blocked Raven from her view and she gave a shuttered breath. It was obvious why Speedy wasn't giving her the time of day with women like that surrounding him. As if on cue, the beautiful blond Artemis stepped up and whispered something in his ear. It caused his face to momentarily thin and he walked away with a quick wave.

This had happened a few times throughout the night already. Enough that Jay imagined each one to be an escape plan, not a real emergency. After all, they were heroes with more important things to do than answer the same questions again and again. But it was part of the event. The charity balls had been set up partly to raise money for the cities they were sponsored in, but also to cover the costs that always seem to follow superhero groupings. And since it was for their benefit as well as their beloved city members, they went about the steps with as few complaints as possible. People did pay good money to spend a night with them, feeling like they were just hanging out with the heroes.

Now that Speedy was gone, however, she was openly exposed to the eyes of the advancing pair. The newly relocated duo had been out of town for several months now, setting up a new home somewhere out of the country. They had kept their plans mostly secret, only saying they would always return if they were needed. It was enough to warrant them a small goodbye from the city, but an even bigger return as newspapers and TV shows couldn't get enough of them. Even more so, since the two were being relatively hidden since returning and giving only a few rare moments of their time. Of course, Jay had soaked up every minute that she could. The fearless woman dressed in a floor-length black gown was everything Jay aspired to be. Tonight she wasn't just the bad ass, though. Tonight she was drop-dead perfect. The high back of her neck gave her already tall neck and pinned back hair the appearance of royalty.

The pair exchanged glances, Beast Boy's smile much larger than Raven's as he lightly touched her back and stepped away. His hand gripped someone else's across the line and he used the other to pat the man's arm. The men around Jay tried to stifle their groans at the sight of the more amiable partner getting distracted. Raven approached just as the group of men just so happened to take a step back from the ropes. Except for Jay's boss, who leaned against her, eager to get to the powerful woman.

"What's it like to visit the team you're no longer a part of?" A man beside her threw out.

Raven's eyes flicked to him, and there might have been a slight narrowing of her eyes. Of course, all the men didn't notice and began crowding in again. But she held her head high and calmly replied with the dignity of a queen.

"I'll always be a Titan. And I'm proud of how much they've come in such a short time. It's amazing to see the growth from an outsider's point of view."

"Any input on the Waldorf case?" Dan pushed against Jay again, inching closer. Gulping, Jay tried to mentally quiet the ache in her stomach as the nerves began growing worse. Raven's eyes flashed brightly this time, her jaw clenched as she gave her own gulp and deep breath.

"Not at this moment." But her voice was as calm as before. The men, still none the wiser and fueled by Dan bringing up the question started firing off their own. Talking excitedly over each other for the first time all night like this were a different event entirely. Seemingly to them, this was a moment for a real piece, even at the expense of Raven's feelings. Jay's face flushed at the knowledge that her boss had started it. A charity ball was not the place. Words of demons and satanic symbols were thrown all around her and right at the stone woman in front of them.

"Do you think it was a relative of yours?" Dan asked, pushing his recorder out as far as his arms would reach. To remove herself, Jay lowered her own phone and cast her eyes to the ground.

Raven had given a few more scripted "I can't say at this time", but paused at this one. Jay glanced up, her eyes straining to look up as her head remained lowered.

"It's hard to say, but I heard you report it possibly was. Perhaps you can tell me?" Raven gave him a small smirk, keeping it as he quickly fired back another question. They continued, unaffected as Raven looked over at Beast Boy for a quick sincere smile. Her weight shifted to the back of her heels, preparing to leave. Jay's head shot up in a panic. Not only was Raven rumored to leave within the week, but she was here standing right in front of her in the most beautiful dress a woman could wear. This could be her one shot to give her hero the thanks she deserved, for Raven to know how much she had inspired her. The dream encounter she had envisioned since being assigned this event was going so horribly wrong. Raven wasn't receiving fond memories or appreciation from the woman, but harassment from the men around her. Just as Raven took her first step away, Jay blurted the first thing she thought of out.

"Welcome home," this stopped Raven's movement "we missed you." The last words were barely mumbled out as the amethyst eyes locked onto Jay's. Her shoulders remained stiff and held back, but her face softened a bit. Her jaw unclenched and a small smile began to appear.

"Thank you," She replied, hushing all the men around her. Obviously, she wasn't responding to any of their comments.

"What's your name?" Raven took a step closer, singling Jay out. The weight of all the other reporters flooded Jay's mind and every part of her body began to sweat.

"Um..." Her name. Her name. It was the easiest thing in the world. "Jay," she answered, then quickly corrected it. "Jennifer. It's um, it's Jennifer."

"But you go by Jay?" Raven correctly guessed.

Jay nodded, "I had a big family, lots of cousins, our family just resorted to using first letters. Usually, you grow out of it, most of my generation has switched to their real names, but I liked it." Taking a deep breath, her eyes wandered over Raven's face. She was wearing one of those kind smiles that said she wasn't fully paying attention to this dull story and her thoughts were elsewhere. For the longest second Jay had experienced Raven just silently looked at her.

"Would you care for a drink?" Raven offered, levitating the rope up for Jay to slip under.

"Oh, I can't..." She began explaining, gesturing towards the line behind Raven. The crass man leaning on her back spoke over her, essentially repeating what Jay was trying to say. In a less courteous manner.

"She's working, and just an intern. I would love to escort you in." Dan's arm gripped Jay's, shoving her back between two other men.

Never had Jay seen such a mixed display of anger and poise. A pressure formed against the back of Jay's body, keeping her from roughly bumping into the men and pushing them further away.

"If you want any shot of a real interview from me, it will be with her and only her." Raven's voice was firm as she leaned toward Dan. Several inches shorter, she commanded a presence that gave her feet on the pathetic man. "Besides," she rose a brow as he backed off, "isn't this what internships are all about? To learn?" Jay took the opportunity and stepped beneath the rope. Glancing back as Raven slipped her arm into Jay's, she caught the look of Dan. She had lost the internship and any shot at a real job afterward. Briefly, she wondered if it was better to be unemployed and sticking up for your morals or quietly suffering but able to eat.

But then she stepped into the room. It might be another year of scraping by on a new unpaid internship, but at least she could enjoy this night. And hell, at Dan's obviously sexist request, at least she was dressed for the occasion. After this one drink with Raven, she could wander the party as any other guest and eat her fill of fancy pastries. And tiny biscuits. A waiter with a tray of some type of small fried dumpling passed by. And whatever that was. Lost in her grand thoughts, Jay reached for one.

Pausing with her mouth open, she glanced back at the woman still on her arm.

"Sorry," she murmured, looking to place it back somewhere.

"Why? Someone should enjoy it. I haven't had meat in months," she grumbled and climbed on a bar stool at a high top table. The table was surrounded by other high tops and couples mingling in hushed tones. Overall the room had a very grandiose feeling. A large orchestra played with diamonds and pearly white teeth joyfully sparkling around them.

"I've never been to something this fancy," Jay admitted. Her phone clicking on the table as she placed it down to catch the crumbs of her treat as she took a bite. Raven's eyes glanced down at it.

"Oh," Jay mumbled and quickly swallowed the bite. "Sorry, I forgot to turn the recorder off." Raven's eyebrow rose in question. "I wasn't really going to interview you, was I?"

"Do you want to?" Raven's smile and stare froze Jay in her spot. A waiter appeared with two flutes of champagne and a plate and napkin for Jay. Quickly depositing the food and dusting her fingers off, Jay's body began to flush again. She hadn't been nervous when she had thought everything was going to shit anyway.

"We don't have to," She didn't know why she was trying to back peddle out of the best piece she could ever produce. Flicking her finger over the screen, she clicked the recorder off. The way Raven looked tonight. The way she was smiling at her. The way Jay's butterflies thrilled her. She didn't want to share this with anyone else. Though, there was her future to think about.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked, her hand reaching out to rest on Jay's. The feel of her palm sent a jolt through Jay's body. It was extremely soft, tender, and probably felt good...

"So," Jay pulled her hand away, "where have you been?" Her voice squeaking.

Raven glanced at her palm with a smile. "Not fighting, obviously," she said, raising the delicate hand. "We've been focusing more on mental stability. Teaching meditation and balance." Alone and away from the reporters, her voice was softer and her body curved towards Jay as she leaned on her elbows.

Jay's voice equally dropped at the realization and she mirrored Raven's posture.

"You do look well rested." Well rested was an understatement. For the first time, she didn't look absolutely pissed off or stern. Then again, Jay had never really seen her this close off camera.

"It suits you." The corners of Raven's eyes squinted a bit as she smiled. "I mean," Jay sat up straighter, "not that you weren't beautiful before. It's a different kind. Like a powerful ..." Dominatrix came to mind, but Jay stopped there and sat back on the chair with a deep breath.

"Thank you," Raven's eyes left Jay's for the first time for a brief assessment of the rest of her. "Though, I would venture to say I'm not nearly as beautiful as you."

"Oh, haha no," she waved her hands to dismiss the thought. True she was blessed with the curves of her gorgeous Latina mother but she couldn't take that title off Raven. Picking at her clothes she tried to cover herself up as much as she could. All the way back she felt Raven could see more of her body, and leaned in drawing her arms together uncomfortably in front of her. Though it made her chest stand out more, she didn't want to seem fidgety and remained that way.

"I don't normally dress like this. I mean I wouldn't for work. This is really unprofessional. My boss just wanted me to stand out. Keep the men around." She was over explaining again and quieted down.

"You look stunning and fit for a ball," Raven's hand reached out again to rest on Jay's as her other hand raised to find a waiter. "But if you feel uncomfortable, I'm sure we can get you new clothes."

"No," Jay shook her head, "I just didn't want you to think..."

The soft hand gave a squeeze, "Not at all. But since you are prepared for a ball and this is not an interview. Shall we have a drink?" The glasses gave a small clink in cheers before the two slipped into easy conversation. An hour passed before Raven rose to excuse herself to the restroom.

"Why don't you order us something you'll enjoy" Raven offered, her head nodding towards the full glass of champagne.

"Oh," Jay had forgotten about her drink. "Sure," she nodded, unable to admit Raven had just distracted her. Soaking in the room, Jay reveled in the few minutes to just people watch. Till a tall man interrupted her.

Taking Raven's seat was the other half of the duo.

"Hi," he smiled and extended his hand. "I'm.." he started, but Jay's laugh stopped him.

"Please," she responded with an eye roll. After talking to Raven, this was nothing. Even with the girlhood crush she had on him in high school. "I'm Jay," she replied and took his hand.

"Jay? I like that." His emotions were vibrant and displayed clearly across his face. The grin gave away his playful charm and slightly sinister fangs. In school, the girls had gushed over those fangs, delving into their more adventurous sexual sides. It had all been a secret world to them at that budding age, a secret world that no longer made her giggle but smile.

A waiter approached the table to ask if they needed anything.

"Actually, yes, I think you can take these. And we'll have two..." she hadn't had time to think of anything. Beast boy didn't give any sign to help after her confused glance. So she gave out the easiest thing that came to mind.

"Rum and cokes." The waiter nodded and left with the glasses.

"She asked me to order for us," Jay explained, though he didn't actually question why she was ordering for his partner. "I feel like she probably drinks and handles the strong stuff."

The laugh was deeper than most men's, flushing Jay's skin yet again.

"You would think so. We haven't had alcohol in months though, and I doubt she's gotten any better at handling straight liquor. But she's so adorable when she tries." The corner of his mouth lifted again as he glanced down at the glass in his hand, momentarily caught in the fond memory of his love.

"Sorry I'm taking all her attention," Jay started. She had intended to offer to slip away or something but stopped. It wasn't what she wanted to do. He bounced up with a smile.

"Not at all! She's always so miserable at these things. I'm thrilled she found someone to talk to."

"Really? She seems like she could talk to anyone." Jay said, turning around to see if the woman in question was returning. But upon turning back she found a very skeptical Beast Boy.

"Raven?" He said with his brows scrunched and lips pursed. "Not in the slightest. She just likes you." One of his hands left his glass to reach for hers. The tips of his fingers, damp and cool from the glass, grazed the inside of her wrist. Goosebumps spread from her arm and sent a jolt through her spine. The moisture in her mouth vanished as the air came in with a gasp. Before tonight she would have sworn he was more her type, but the butterflies in her stomach only reminded her of Raven. That beautiful woman with the soft hands and powerful presence.

"Heh," he laughed, pulling his hand back to his glass. "I think she's gotten better at this than me." Their private bubble snapped as the waiter placed two glasses on the table.

"May I get you anything else?" The waiter asked.

"Um," Jay looked back at Beast Boy, giving him a second to speak up. "No, we're good, thank you." As she was talking to the waiter, the green hand had slipped around Raven's drink and risen it slightly to Jay's left, away from the waiter. He gave the space a wink before taking a sip.

"It was nice to meet you," He said with another wink towards her, and slipped off his seat to walk behind her. Jay had to twist around, but couldn't help herself from watching the couple. They met with matching soft smiles till Beast Boy leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Raven's face lit up with a brilliant smile and short laugh.

"I'll let you know," her lips read. Patting his chest with what appeared to be an attempt at a wink, she returned to her seat. She really could be adorable.

"Hmm?" Raven asked, taking a sip. Jay hadn't stopped looking at her since her exchange with Beast Boy.

"Oh, sorry," Reaching for her glass, Jay shook her head. "I was just um... just lost in thought I guess."

"About what?" The glass landed beside Jay's hand, still glued to the table, and Raven leaned over. The space between them was reduced to inches.

"Nothing." Jay licked her lips. No one had affected her like this so fast, especially not a woman. While her chest rose and felt with deep breaths and thudded with anxiety and excitement, Raven seemed totally in control. Jay would think herself insane if it wasn't for the small part of Raven's lips that had formed when she watched Jay lick them. Or the intensity in her eyes as they joined Jay's.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Jay held her gaze taking a deep breath.

"Yeah?" The soft hand slowly ran along Jay's, cupping it against her glass. Raven's brow rose and her smile turned devilish.

Thundering in her head, Jay's heartbeat overtook her thoughts. This couldn't be real. But if it was. That soft hand, those supple lips.

Drawn forward, Jay breathed out, "Oh yeah."

"Walk with me," Raven said, standing from the table.

"Mhm," Jay snatched up her drink for at least one gulp. Then dropped it back on the table to throw her purse back over her head. The sound of both their heels clicking together on the marble as they walked excited Jay. Growing up that sound had always made her think of powerful businesswomen in pantsuits. It had always made her feel strong and sexy. Walking arm in arm and smiling, anyone else would assume them a pair of giggling girls leaving the party from over intoxication. And the deceit added naughtiness to the heel's clicks. The pull on her arm abruptly forced her stumbling after Raven into the closet. A shockingly strong arm caught her as the door swung shut.

"Sorry," Raven muttered, her other hand grabbing Jay's other side and pulling her in.

"It's..." is all Jay got out before Raven's lips were on hers. The room was pitch black and they were forced to go by feel. Which wouldn't be difficult if they were pressed next to each other. Wrapping her arms around Raven's neck, she kissed her back with the intensity Raven was asking for. It was clumsy and awkward as they pressed up against several coats, their heels getting caught on something on the floor.

Raven broke the kiss and whispered, "Hold on," against Jay's lips. Before she could question it, Jay stomach sunk like she had been dropped from a tall building. Clenching to Raven, a small cry erupted out. Then the feeling just vanished and the ground was once again beneath her feet. The moonlight shone brilliantly through the window, casting Raven in a stunning glow. Her eyebrows were creased slightly with only a small smile remaining.

"Sorry," she whispered, "it's a little odd the..."

This time it was Jay's turn to cut her off. She pushed her hand into the thick violet hair and promptly shoved her tongue back where it belonged. Now in their own room, they didn't have to be quiet and Raven's moan increased Jay's desire even higher. Throwing off their purses and tugging her back, Raven brought them both on top of the bed so they were both on their knees, lips still entangled. The split in Jay's dress allowed her to spread her knees further apart than Raven's. Giving Raven the opportunity to run her hand up the exposed leg. Just as her finger grazed the panty line, Jay pulled away with a moan. Fumbling with the clip on her back she desperately tried to expose herself.

Raven was now breathing as hard as Jay and reached around her to unclip it for her. Pulling the fabric down, the cold air prickled Jay's hot flesh. Raven grinned and effortlessly unzipped her own dress till they were both standing on their knees in pools of cloth. Wearing nothing but underwear, and in Raven's case an actual bra. They found their way to fully laying on the bed. Jay straddling Raven, as the sorceress gazed up at her, running her hands over Jay's body. Those wonderful hands were delicious as Jay had imagined. Soft and gentle they wound themselves over Jay's darker skin.

"Wait," Jay jumped, startling the woman beneath her into pulling her hands away. The feeling was cold and Jay wanted them back. "What about Beast Boy?" Even if no one had right out said they were together, it was obvious they were.

Raven laughed lightly, not denying anything. "It's okay," she said.

"But he adores you. I can't do this to him." That same twinkle appeared in her eyes that Beast Boy had only minutes before.

"He does. Doesn't mean we can't have an open relationship."

"Oh," Jay thought it over as Raven's hands found her body again. Leaning over, she gave Raven a kiss. He did seem totally aware of something earlier, even if Jay hadn't been. Besides, a man like that wouldn't need to be alone tonight. Resting on her hands, she looked down at the woman below her. The black mess of curly hair curtained Raven's pale face. Though, there was no way he would find a woman like this.

"He's really getting the short end of the straw here," Jay said with a twinge of guilt.

"He doesn't have to." Raven countered, raising a brow.

"What?" Jay sat up and nibbled on her lip lightly. "Really?" Men did seem to have a fascination with lesbian sex.

Raven nodded and smiled. Her phone levitating to her hands before Jay even responded.

"Yeah?" Raven's finger paused on the screen, her eyes glancing over the phone at Jay. Those teeth, that deep laugh.

"Oh yeah," Jay's hips began grinding into Raven's, sending a thrill of excited laughter through the demon. The phone was tossed away and the kisses resumed.

The deep voice of Raven's lover uttered a breathless curse word of approval before the bed moved from his arrival. Also straddling his partner, he lined his pelvis up against Jay's ass and joined Raven in exploring her body. Warmer than Raven's, his large hands gave Jay a different type of lust and she straightened up to push the rest of her body against him. Nibbling at her neck, his hands snaked around her, tracing up through and over her breasts.

Raven's small hands took the other side and traced over her inner thighs before slipping her thumbs under Jay's underwear.

Moaning, Jay looked down at the beauty. Her eyes were watching the two on top of her. Smiling, her lips were parted as if she were the one so close to her orgasm and not Jay. Raising her arm, Jay wrapped them around Beast Boy's neck, giving Raven the best view of her body. One of Beast Boy's hands slipped down, focusing on Jay's clit as Raven massaged everywhere else.

"You're going to make her cum," Beast Boy moaned in her ear. His voice dripping with desire. Looking down again, Jay gasped. Dampened with sweat, arching her back, and biting her lip, Raven's eyes were shut in near climax.

"Oh fuck," It shot through Jay and she was forced to let go of Beast Boy and bend over. Raven's head tipped back even more in a scream, her fingers gripping Jay's legs. Relaxing, both women collapsed, hugging each other. Their deep breathing eventually slipping into giggles. The bed shifted again as Beast Boy hopped off. Jay rolled off Raven, still holding on and winding down their giggles.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked. He hadn't even had the time to remove a single item of clothing. Pulling his tie free, he gave a crooked grin.

"Not even close."

Raven laughed beside Jay, taking her attention away from the undressing man. There was a tenderness in her smile. Glancing back towards Beast Boy, she found it in him too as he kept his eyes on his partner and stripped off his shirt. They had a special bond and Jay was touched to have been allowed into their private beautiful life. Before she could get too emotional though, a newly freed set of breasts reminded her why she was really here.

Waking the next morning, Jay rolled over to find her bed empty of both partners. She wasn't altogether surprised. It had the overly heated feel of a one night stand anyway. But however she looked at it, the plush room was well above her negative salary. Rearranging the pillows, she prepared herself for a few more hours of sleep. Till the dresser caught her eye. A bouquet of flowers that wasn't there the night before. Cautiously, she slid out of the bed. Really, for all, she knew they could have been there and she didn't want to rush for something that wasn't what she thought it was.

Sure enough, they were for her. Biting her lip she bounced a little and opened the envelope simply marked "J" as she sniffed the roses.

"Rumors have gotten worse over the night and I'm in need of a PR manager. Call me, Raven. P.S Please enjoy the room service for us. It's charged to the room."

Jay smiled, even more, laughing to herself. She spelled her name with three letters, Raven had done so with one since that's where the name had come from. Raven had also offered her a more private role in media. A chance to tell people's true stories and not yell at them across little lines. Another story she had thought boring to someone like the hero. But they weren't just heroes. They had freely talked about their decision to have an open relationship when Jay had asked. And Jay at least knew they were people just like her, trying their best to be the best they could. Being heroes for each other as much as for the city.


End file.
